the Crazy Smash Mansion
by Misslittle55
Summary: A new Tournament with new smashers. Follow the smashers while they live preparing for the next tournament. will Peach ever forgive Mario? can Samus hide her secret? you can read it all and more in The Crazy Smash Mansion! note: first story and I'm Dutch this means that my english is terrible. EDIT: I changed ch1 and ch2. The English is a lot better now.
1. The original 12

**Hello everyone! This is my first story so it isn't good, and my English is terrible because I'm Dutch.  
Well have fun with reading it and review!**

**Edit: I heard that my English is difficult to understand, I checked chapter 1 and 2 and changed as much as possible, if you found it difficult to understand you can read it again and hopefully it will be better to understand, still I can't write good English so don't expect much of it.**

**Every right goes to Nintendo, I own none of the characters. I only own the story.**

It was 3 years after the Melee tournament took place. The Smash Mansion was the place where people participating in the tournament, also known as 'smashers' lived during the tournament. They all had their own room and there were plenty areas where you could train. The battle's took place in the Arena, a simulator, you could fight without being harmed when you got out. This could happen because Master hand ,the creator of the tournament and owner off the mansion, used his powers to do so. Master hand and his brother Crazy hand already invited 12 people for the new tournament, also known as the original 12.

'' Can someone please help me finding the keys for my landmaster?'' Said a desperate Fox.  
'' how did you lose it anyway?''  
The original 12 were sitting in the lounge, usually this was the place where the smashers could relax, but now a humanoid fox was panicking.  
'' I don't know I just lost it!'' Fox yelled at C. Falcon.  
'' calm-a-down''  
Samus was bored, she looked at the argument, almost everyone was caught up in it, except her and a green clad hero who sat across from her. Link barely spoke, he only spoke when it really was necessary. Samus wondered why he did it, but it wasn't her business, she also had secrets. Actually she was keeping a big secret, nobody except for one person knew who she really was. She was always hiding in her armor and everyone thought she was a boy, and Samus wanted to keep it that way. Although Link never spoke, Samus liked him, he was nice ever since the first tournament , he never gave Samus a reason to hate him.

'' YOU GOT MY KEYS''  
'' I thought it were mine, I'm sorry!''

Samus sighed, it was always the same around here, she just hoped that this was going to end soon. She noticed that Link looked pretty upset, she didn't want to ask about it but got curious when he left the room, she decided to follow him. She found him in the garden.

'' Link? Is everything alright?'' Link, obviously surprised, turned around and nodded.  
'' are you sure? You look kinda upset.'' Link hesitated but nodded. '' If you say so, if everything is up you can tell me, You are the only person I actually like you know.'' Samus said, hoping he would not question her dislike for the others. Link gave a small smile and nodded again. Samus left the garden. The next day new participants would come. She just hoped they weren't as curious as Ness, that little boy almost discovered her secret every time he talked to her.

**What do you guys think? it's a little short, I was thinking to put the second chapter later today, It is longer and better than this one, my English will still suck though**


	2. Shared rooms and newcomers

**Hello! Here is chapter 2 Like I promised, i know it's just an hour ago when I published chapter 1 but whatever. Hope you guys like it.**

**Edit: I also checked this chapter, so hopefully it will be better now.**

**Every right goes to Nintendo, I don't own any characters. I only own the story.**

The next morning was just as noisy as the night before. But this time there were a lot more people. Master hand said that all the participants were coming this day. Only having the original 12 back the day before.

'' Nice to see you buddy,'' Luigi greeted Yoshi '' Falco! Long time no see'' '' Princess-a Peach-a you are-a back-a!''

Samus looked at the smashers, she hated it. All the people who saw their friends again or were desperately looking for not returning smashers. Samus walked to the garden hoping it wasn't crowded there. Fortunately she only saw Link petting his horse. She sat on the grass just wanting to be alone for some time, but the silence didn't last long; '' She really likes you.'' Samus looked in the direction of the voice. But when she did she hoped she didn't looked. Link, again surprised turned around and got a happy but worried expression. '' Princess Zelda? What are you doing here?'' The brunette just gave a small smile and said : '' don't worry Link, I can pretty much take care of myself, remember?'' Link nodded and said: '' Sorry for underestimating you, princess.'' '' I already said that you can call me Zelda, just Zelda'' Link gave a small smile. Samus looked annoyed away of the scene. She didn't had a reason but she didn't liked the Hyrulean princess, She was just a typical princess like Peach, only nice when their 'protector' was around. If they were with any other person they were just arrogant and annoying. Samus stood and walked to the cafeteria. Master hand said he would make a announcement there.

'' Welcome both returning and newcomers. I hope you all are hyped for the new tournament. I have 2 announcements to make. First I wanted to tell you that the tournament is going to start 3 months from today, giving you enough time to practice and know each other. Second, I want to tell all of you that you will have to share rooms… ''  
'' WHAT!'' almost everybody yelled.  
''We noticed that in the last tournament most of you were on your own with just a couple of friendships around the mansion. Me and my brother figured that this would be the best solution to change this. You can see your room number at the table over there. I wish you all good luck with training for the tournament.'' Master hand disappeared. Samus could kill someone at the moment. How could Master hand made her share a room with somebody? After she got her room number she went to her new room. Her roommate was already inside.

'' Samus? Nice to see you again.'' Samus could _really_ kill someone right now, why was it _her_?! '' You too, I guess…'' Samus looked at the princess who was unpacking her stuff, Samus was surprised, she had expected that a princess like Zelda would have a lot more dresses and jewelry. Samus walked to the bed at the opposite side of the room, she started to unpack het stuff. When she finally finished she lie down on her bed. '' If I were you I should take off that armor, it must be pretty hot in there.'' Zelda said. Samus looked at the princess and was immediately annoyed: '' I'm fine thank you.'' Zelda walked towards the door and looked at the bounty hunter: '' you know you shouldn't hide your gender.'' After this she left the room, leaving a confused and shocked Samus.

'' Welcome to the tournament Pit.'' Link and Pit sat in their room, they both were finished with unpacking' Thank you Link'' the young angel said. '' I can see that you are very kind to others.'' Then there was a knock on the door '' come in'' Pit said. Zelda opened the door: '' I hope I don't disturb, I wanted to welcome our new participant, Pit isn't it?'' Pit looked at the brunette: '' yes, Thank you…?'' '' Zelda'' '' Thank you Zelda… Do I know you? You look quite familiar.'' Zelda looked a little bit shocked: '' I don't think so, I have to go, I will see you at dinner I suppose.'' And immediately she left the room. '' Did I say something wrong?'' Pit asked. Link just shook his head. '' You don't talk much do you?'' again, he shook his head.

''KIRBY!'' a very happy king Dedede pulled the puffball in a hug. ''poyo…?'' Kirby asked as he looked at the penguin, he noticed that Meta Knight also was in the room, running up to him he squealed '' POYO!'' '' he is happy to see you'' king Dedede, who was petting his Daddle Dee's, said '' yeah... whatever'' said Meta Knight when he left the room. '' poyo…?'' Kirby looked upset '' He is just grumpy as always, are you going to show me this place or what?'' Kirby immediately took the penguins hand and leaded him to the cafeteria.

'' Princess Peach?'' '' MARTH!'' Peach give a hug to the prince, almost choking him. '' uuh.. Peach? You can let go off me'' '' Yeah right sorry.'' after releasing him she looked at a tall boy next to Marth, when Marth figured out that she was looking at him he said: '' this is Ike Greill, a mercenary from Crimea'' '' Nice to meet you Ike.'' '' the same princess.'' Peach smiled and then run off to see Nana. '' is she always that happy?'' Ike asked. Marth laughed '' most of the time yes, but don't say anything about her cooking skills! She does it every morning because she loves cooking, but the last time someone said something about her food… well Zelda had to take care of that person for a week.'' '' Zelda?'' '' You will meet her soon, she's very nice and quite a skilled fighter too''

'' Lucas? Is that you'' Ness looked at the blonde boy who stood in front of him. '' Ness?! I hoped I would see you here, I'm a fighter just like you!'' Ness looked happy but then asked: '' how did you get here?'' '' a very nice man gave me a ride on top of a huge dragon!'' '' eeh.. are you sure?'' '' Yes I am, he said he was going to be a smasher too!'' Ness looked at his friend like he was going crazy, but then a boy around ten years old stepped inside. '' I see you found your friend?'' Lucas nodded. '' good, I will see you two around, my name is Red, and I guess you're Ness?'' This time Ness who was confused nodded. '' see you by dinner'' and then Red left. '' I told you he was real!'' Ness ignored Lucas and pulled him towards the cafeteria.

In the cafeteria most smashers ate breakfast lunch and dinner. It was a big room so there was always enough place for everyone. Link, Pit, Marth and Ike were currently sitting at a table. '' I swear someone was spying on me! It was hiding in a box!'' Pit exclaimed. '' sure it was, did it also begged for a place to stay?'' Marth joked, nobody laughed. Link glared at him. '' Well I can see your having a fun conversation.'' Zelda said when she neared the table, she then noticed Ike '' Welcome to the mansion, my name is Zelda'' '' uh.. thanks, Ike'' they shook hands. '' ZELLIEEEE!'' Zelda turned around and immediately got hugged by Peach. '' Hey Peach… nice to see you….. can you let go of me now?'' Peach and Zelda sat down at the table. '' Oh I hoped that I shared a room with you Zellie, I got a room with Nana that also will be fun.'' Peach chirped. '' Who are you sharing a room with?'' Zelda hesitated but then told them it was Samus. Immediately Link's eyebrows shot up. '' Who is Samus?'' Pit asked. '' Samus is a boy/man that is always in his powersuit, nobody ever saw him without it.'' Marth answered. '' Why would he wear a powersuit all day lo….You have to tell me if he is cute!'' Peach interrupted Ike. '' Peach I don't think…. Zellie! You shouldn't keep cute's for yourself!'' Peach interrupted _again._ It was silent at the table. Pit and Ike looked curious, Marth on the other hand looked like he wanted to flee as soon as possible, Link only seemed focused by his food. '' well? Are you going to answer me?'' Peach asked. '' I'm not interested in finding any 'cute 'guys, we are here for a tournament. Did you forgot that? '' Zelda snapped. Peach looked offended, Link smirked.

'' Poyo?''Kirby asked his friend '' I don't know why Meta didn't join us for dinner buddy.'' The penguin said. '' poyo…'' Kirby said, right after that jigglypuff came to the table, '' Kirby a new friend?'' '' poyo!'' Dedede stood an shook hands with the pokemon '' nice to meet ya, you'r a friend of Kirby?'' Jigglypuff nodded and then started jumping happily '' Kirby you won't believe it, there are new pokemons and they're very nice! Would you 2 come along to play with them.'' Kirby looked at Dedede. '' why not'' said Dedede, the 2 puffballs started jumping happily.

'' So… how are things with Crystal?'' Fox almost spit his coffee out. '' What do you mean?'' '' Oh come on, you got a crush on her since forever, you haven't told her yet?'' '' shut up Falco'' '' so little Foxy has a crush?'' Fox and Falco turned around and they took their guns out. '' What do you do here?'' Fox growled. '' I'm participating in this tournament, just like you loverboy and feather pack, I'll see you guys around.'' And with that Wolf left.

'' Damn! You won again!'' , Snake, Ganondorf, Bowser, Wolf and Wario were sitting at a table playing some poker. '' I'm done with playing, he is cheating for sure.'' Bowser said looking at Wario. '' Me-a? '' he asked with a innocent expression. '' cut the crap Wario'' Ganondorf said. '' So this is all you do? Some training and playing poker?'' Snake asked. '' You forget hunting girls.'' C. Falcon said. '' Now I'm interested, do you have someone in mind?'' '' Peach'' Bowser and wario said. '' That chirpy princess? are you guys serious?'' Wario and Bowser nodded. '' And you? Great evil king?'' '' she doesn't live here, it's a bit stupid actually.'' ''Are you going to tell us or what?'' Wolf asked. Ganondorf only glared, Bowser took this as a hint :'' C. Falcon? Any girl?'' '' not yet, Nana is too young, Peach is to happy and I don't know how Zelda is, I didn't talked much to her in Melee, and I haven't seen her here, could she be cut?'' '' She isn't cut and you've seen her, only you didn't recognize her, she is brunette.'' Ganondorf said. '' Did she dyed her hair? It looked natural.'' '' she didn't dyed her hair, it became brown with the twilight.'' Snake raised an eyebrow; '' twilight?'' '' You know what, I'm not going to explain, either way do you like her or not?'' Ganondorf said getting the attention back to . '' dunno I wil see.'' Snake got up: '' Well I'm going, I have things to do. See you guys later.''

Almost everyone was in their rooms some fighting about the bed, others laughing about jokes. Zelda just entered her room, Samus was already in it. '' Hello, hope you had a nice day.'' '' what did you mean?'' Samus said coldly, she still was in her powersuit. '' I'm sorry I have no idea what you're talking about...What did you mean by hiding my gender?'' Samus, now angry, interrupted Zelda sat down on her bed. '' I'm not stupid Samus, you can lie to everyone about you being a boy, but I know you aren't. '' Samus stood speechless. '' how do you know?'' Zelda laughed '' I wasn't sure about it, but you don't eat in the cafeteria, you never been seen without that suit of yours, and if you're really hiding it then I should pack your luggage differently.'' '' I hadn't expect I was going to share a room'' Samus said. '' it's okay, I guess you had good reason for it though, but really I think it will make things much more easier if you took that suit of sometime, at least in your own room, I can keep it a secret if you want.'' '' thank you'' Samus said while she got to the bathroom. When she got out she wasn't wearing her powersuit, she looked at the other side of the room were Zelda was reading a book. When Zelda looked up she smiled '' much better isn't it?''

**Sorry for my English, I think I'm going to publish chapter 3 tomorrow. Please review!**


	3. Old Smashers and a cheating plumber

**Hello everyone! I want to give a special thanks to my cousin who wrote a review yesterday ( I know she was just trying to make me feel good -,-), She wrote that I had a lot of imagination ( all the people writing a story do right?) and that my English was sometimes difficult to understand, because of this I checked the first two chapters and my god, I was ashamed. I knew the difference between _ad_ and _at_ and _there_ and _their _*facepalm*. I changed it and it's a lot better now, please check it out if you found it difficult to understand or something, I wrote this chapter very slow and checked every sentence, most likely I forgot some things but I hope it will be easy to understand.**

**Read and REVIEW ( please, I want to know who else except my cousin are reading this story, I have the feeling nobody is reading it)**

The next morning the pokémons (except Lucario), Kirby, King Dedede, Yoshi, Luigi Donkey Kong, Diddy kong, Red, Lucas, Ness, Toon Link, Popo and Nana were outside, the children were petting Waddle Dee's and the pokemons were having a friendly competition. Inside the mansion most of the Smashers were eating breakfast. It already was clear which five people didn't return, and some weren't happy about it.  
'' What happened with young link?'' some asked Link '' you guys listen, I don't know how but I am and was always young Link! Young Link didn't exist. Master hand just found a way to make a computer like thing.'' Link was getting frustrated by all this questions. '' Mario! Why does works in the Smash hospital?'' '' He-a liked it-a more-a then-a fighting-a!'' Mario was too getting irritated. ''Pikachu are you Pichu but evolved?'' '' PIKA PI!'' the little mouse wanted to use thunderbolt but Lucario stopped him '' Pichu found a trainer, he could come back but he liked it more to live with his trainer, and now stop asking Pikachu!'' Pikachu looked thanking to Lucario and ran off. It was Bowser who looked angry at Lucario: '' you are the reason Mewtwo isn't back, you replaced him'' Lucario looked at the Koopa king. '' Mewtwo didn't want to return, he got enough trouble from team rocket, he wanted to rest.'' '' sure, I won't believe you.'' Bowser walked away.

'' Wow everyone wants to know where the not returning Smashers are.'' Ike said, Marth didn't gave a response, he looked sad. '' Marth is everything alright?'' Marth still didn't answer, Ike didn't know what he had to do. Then Zelda came by, she put a hand on Marth's shoulder: '' I'm sorry, I didn't know what had happened.'' She said softly. '' It's…. o-okay'' Marth whispered. '' excuse me..'' Marth stood and walked away, Ike wanted to stop him but got stopped by Link: '' He needs some time alone.'' Ike looked confused when Link, Zelda and Pit sat down. '' Roy was a smasher in melee, he and Marth were good friends.'' Zelda began. '' You fought in the big war didn't you? '' Ike nodded, Zelda continued '' Roy didn't make it,'' Pit eyes widened '' that's sad…'' Ike nodded. Peach sat down at the table: '' perfect timing, talking about not returning smashers on his birthday.'' She said coldly, Ike noticed that she wasn't happy at all, the chirpy princess he met yesterday wasn't there. '' Today Roy would be 15'' Link explained. Ike and Pit nodded again, having no idea what they had to say. Then Peach started to smile. '' Link you are talking much more than you did before'' Link raised an eyebrow,. '' you never talked much you know, only when it really was necessary.'' Peach continued. '' why is that?'' Link was trying to find an answer but before he could Zelda Laughed. '' I didn't know Midna was that hard on you Link'' Link's face reddened. '' Can somebody please tell us what is happening?'' Pit and Ike asked. '' Midna is somebody from Hyrule ,she and I are soulbonded, this means we can talk telepathically, she just told me that she was getting on Link nerves all the time back in Hyrule, and she thinks that that made Link open his mouth more often.'' '' that doesn't even make sense'' Link murmered.

'' Toon Link do you know young Link?'' Nana asked. '' Young Link? I guess it's one of my ancestors. I really don't know.'' Popo looked confused '' ancestors? But we knew him?'' '' It's complicated. It's a bit weird but there are 2 Hyrule's. They both are in different dimensions. You have Old Hyrule and New Hyrule. I'm from New Hyrule, Link and Zelda are from Old Hyrule.'' Toon explained. '' It isn't that complicated, I have read about your legends, if you know them it is quite easy to understand.'' Ness said, Lucas nodded. '' POYO!'' Kirby screamed. '' Is everything alright buddy?'' Red asked. '' He is Hungry'' Luigi sighed. '' But we just ate Breakfast!'' Popo said '' Yoshii!'' '' Um… I can't understand dinosaurs…'' Toon Link said '' Donkey is confused.'' Donkey Kong said. '' Kirby likes to eat, well he LOVES to eat.'' King Dedede explained.'' well we are going to find some food !'' Diddy kong cheered.

'' Meta Knight? Why don't you come play with us outside?'' Jigglypuff asked while knocking on his door. She didn't get an answer. '' I know you are in there!'' It was silent. '' If you're not going to answer I will kick your door open!'' She still didn't heard anything. '' Fine then!'' She kicked with her tiny feet the door open, she found Meta Knight listening to his Ipod, he didn't noticed her, Jigglypuff noticed he didn't wore his mask, He was just like Kirby but purple. '' Meta Knight!'' Meta knight jumped up. '' You look cute without a mask.'' She said. Meta knight became red and immediately put his mask back on. '' Why do you put your mask back on?'' Jigglypuff asked. '' Why are you in my room?'' Meta Knight said, trying not to sound ashamed. '' I was hoping you would come play with us outside.'' '' I'm not interested in playing.'' Meta Knight answered coldly. Jigglypuff looked offended '' Why are you always grumpy? I only saw you one time, you're always locked in your room! Kirby is pretty upset you know!'' She yelled at the purple, now masked, puffball. Meta Knight looked at the pokemon. '' Get out….'' Jigglypuff looked in disbelief '' Did you just said get out?! '' '' Yes, I said get out.'' Jigglypuff looked like she was going to explode, Meta Knight noticed she had a microphone in her hand. '' Jiggly? Why do you have a….'' Meta Knight couldn't finish his sentence, Jigglypuff already began to sing and Meta Knight fell asleep.

'' Luigi have you seen Mario?'' '' No I'm sorry Peach'' Luigi responded. Peach was searching for Mario, she baked him a cake and wanted to give it to him while it was still warm. She entered a room with a ugly smell, she noticed Wario and Bowser laying on the floor. '' Ugh… Gross…. What is this stuff? '' She asked herself. '' It's weed Princess… you want some?'' Peach got a bit scared when she heard the voice, she looked at the corner, there sat a man with a beard. He looked like he was in his late twenty's '' Who are you?'' she asked, the man laughed. '' The name is Snake.'' '' Snake? Like the animal?'' Peach looked confused. '' I might be that dangerous yes.'' Peach stared at Snake in shock. Snake started to laugh. '' Is that cake for me?'' Peach looked at the cake in her hands, she remembered why she was here. '' Have you seen Mario?'' '' That fat plumber? I saw him going to his room an hour ago.'' Peach nodded and left the room, breathing for some fresh air when she got out. She walked to Mario's room, she heard a female voice outside. '' what the…?'' she bursted in the room. The cake fell out of her hands when she saw Mario kissing some other woman. Mario looked shocked at the sight off Peach. '' Peach.. I-a Can-a explain….'' '' SCREW YOU MARIO'' Peach ran out of the room and bumped into Fox. '' Princess is everything alright?'' Peach ignored the vulpine humanoid and ran outside.

**Who is the girl Mario is kissing? I know a lot of old Mario Fans know. I'm going to post chapter 4 tomorrow, stay tuned and REVIEW!.**


	4. Old and New friendships

**Hello everyone! I liked writing this chapter, I did my best to use all the characters from brawl. It's the longest chapter of all, so it will most likely have the worst English. Sorry.  
I just had my last school day, VACATION!**

**Oh everyone in the U.S.A. Happy 4****th**** of july!**

**Every right goes to Nintendo, I only own the story.**

Olimar worked in the garden with his pikmins, he didn't liked that the children were making noise. '' POPO YOU CHEATER!'' Nana yelled. '' IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU CAN'T TROW A BALL'' '' CUT IT OFF YOU TWO!'' '' Donkey doesn't understand….'' '' Yoshiii!'' '' BULBAAAA….''  
Olimar now irritated looked over at the children. He could see the ice climbers in a huge argument and the others trying to make them stop. Olimar sighed, he haven't made any friends since he came here. He noticed a girl with a pink dress crying near the fountain. Olimar walked up to her. '' uuhh….. Hello…. Are you okay?'' Peach looked up and started crying again '' Like- you- care!'' she said between sobs. Olimar stood there, having no idea what he had to do, then a red Pikmin came by his side holding a pink flower, the pikmin, being little, pulled at Peach's dress, making her look at the tiny creature. '' Is that for me…?'' The pikmin nodded. Peach slowly took the flower. '' Thank you….'' She then turned to olimar '' is this a friend of yours?'' Olimar nodded. '' I'm Olimar, I'm a newcomer.'' '' Nice to meet you, I'm Peach.'' Peach forced herself to smile, but Olimar knew it wasn't real. '' Why are you crying Peach?'' Peach sighed. '' I am very disappointed, Somebody wasn't that nice after all.'' She said. '' How are you sure?'' Olimar asked. Peach looked at the tiny elf-like thing. '' Have you ever loved someone Olimar?'' '' Actually, I have a family, a lovely wife and a son and daughter.'' Peach looked surprised. '' How old are you?'' Olimar smiled. '' I'm 40, you are 16 right?'' Peach nodded. '' Peach, your live just began, you will find plenty of friends and a day you will find your love.'' '' Thanks Olimar.'' Peach looked at the little man, he was very nice guy.  
'' Peach can you do a favor for me? Those children are a bit… loud….'' Peach smiled '' I can fix that.'' Peach walked up to the still fighting Ice Climbers. '' POPO, NANA IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I WON'T GIVE YOU FOOD TONIGHT!'' The two children immediately stopped and looked at the princess, '' Sorry, we won't fight.'' They said scared. Peach gave them a smile and walked inside. She almost bumped into a blue person, he was going fast. '' Was that… Sonic?! Ugh never mind.''

Samus lie down on her bed, she didn't want to get up. She looked at the token in her hands, it was a fire emblem. She looked at the symbol, it reminded her of somebody, a friend she had. Samus threw the token against the wall. She never wanted to see it again. She never wanted to make friends ever again. '' they always die…'' she spoke softly, thinking that nobody could hear her, she was so wrong. The door opened and Zelda stepped inside. '' Samus? Is everything alright?'' Samus didn't answer, she didn't even looked at the princess. Zelda saw the token on the ground, she slowly picked it up:'' It's from Roy… He knew about you didn't he? He was your only true friend back in melee.'' Samus didn't answer, she just looked at the ceiling. '' I know about Adam… It is not your fault.'' By the mention of her old friends name Samus looked up.  
'' How?'' Zelda showed her right hand, revealing a glowing triforce. '' It's a gift, and a curse… Samus listen, I know it's hard to lose friends but that doesn't mean you can't make new ones…'' '' You know? Tell me how do you know? Living in a castle all day and having everything you want? Every time something bad happens you will get saved by a hero! You don't know how hard it is to lose someone!'' Zelda only looked at the bounty huntress. '' Nothing is your fault, you were too little to save your parents… And you couldn't save Adam…'' '' and that you got kidnapped a dozen of times isn't your fault either?'' Zelda shook her head, '' You think you know everything about me, you don't. '' Samus stared at the princess with hatred. '' Oh I know you, trying to act nice to everyone but you don't care about others, you're just a selfish bitch.'' '' You're mistaken'' Zelda said while she walked up to her closet, grabbing a little package, she then put it on Samus her bed. '' What is that?'' Samus asked coldly. '' A gift, open it when you feel like it.'' Zelda left the room.

Meta Knight woke up in his room. '' Where? What?'' Slowly he remembered what had happened. He looked in the mirror and saw something drawn on his face, he then noticed it was Kirby and king Dedede. '' What the hell? Why would Jigglypuff draw them on my face?'' He then saw a letter on the floor:

_Hello Sleepy,_

_What do you think? Could I be a popstar?  
Did you get the message on your face? I guess you don't, well you will get it later. Have you seen your mask lately? I did, I got it right here. Do you want it? __Find it__._

_Good luck,_

_Jigglypuff_

Meta Knight growled, of course he had to find it, walking through the mansion without a mask. He looked at the broken door, he hang up a curtain for some privacy, he was stuck in his room for a while.

'' Got any gossip Snake? '' C. falcon and Snake sat in their room. '' I saw Jigglypuff walking with Meta Knight's mask, and Mario is cheating on Peach.'' '' Hold on a sec, Mario cheating?'' '' Yes, with some girl, I think her name is Pauline, I have no idea why she is here. She isn't a Smasher.'' C. Falcon started to laugh'' Of course it is Pauline! That was Mario's girlfriend until Peach got kidnapped and he had to save her and everything'' Snake raised an eyebrow: '' it isn't funny you know.'' '' Actually it is, wait till Peach is going to tell Zelda, Zelda will kick his butt.'' smirked. '' Why do you think she will? She seems to nice for that.'' '' You know she and the precious hero killed Ganondorf a dozen of times right?'' '' Like Ganondorf is difficult to kill.'' Snake joked. '' You guys are too stupid.'' slowly opened the door where the sound came from, revealing Link. '' Is there a problem fairy-boy?'' Snake asked. '' Actually there is, our room is at the end of this hallway and we can hear you two laugh.'' '' Sorry buddy.'' said. '' Oh and by the way, Zelda isn't going to kick Mario's butt, she is going to kick yours if you guys keep talking about her like that.'' '' Is somebody mad?'' Snake said. '' Snake shut up.'' glared at Snake. Link left and closed the door. '' What's the matter Douglas? '' Snake asked. '' Link was a old friend of mine, back in the first tournament, he is a nice guy.'' '' What do you mean by 'was'?'' Snake asked. '' Things changed, we still respect each other though. ''

Ike walked to his room, he haven't talked to Marth since the morning when he excused himself. He opened the door and found Marth sitting on the ground, holding a picture.  
'' I'm sorry your majesty. '' Marth looked up '' you didn't know.'' Ike walked up to the prince and looked at the picture, He saw Link, Marth and a boy with red hair. ''Is that Roy?'' Marth nodded. '' You know Ike, I'm happy that you're here, I think you will be a good friend.'' Ike raised an eyebrow. '' Your majesty you consider me as a friend?'' '' I do, that's why you can say my name, not my title.'' Ike smiled and nodded. Then there was a knock on the door, Ike opened it. '' Pit?'' '' Ike?!'' Marth came to the door '' is something wrong?'' Pit shook his head. '' No! I thought this was Mister Game & Watch's room.'' '' Mister who?'' Ike asked. '' you know G&W?'' Ike shook his head. Marth smiled '' G&W is the oldest smasher, Pit I Think he shares a room with R.O.B. if that helps'' Pit nodded '' yeah thanks a lot ! sorry for disturbing.'' The angels said while he ran off. Marth smiled: '' He is a good kid, reminds me of Roy when he was 14.'' Ike looked at the prince: '' Who gave his child the name Mister Game and Watch?!'' Marth only laughed.

Lucario was minding his own business, meditating in his room, it was the only time he could do so, not having Red train with his pokémon in the room. Master Hand told him that the training center was almost finished. Lucario knew that Master Hand already finished the center and wanted the smashers to know each other better. He just found silence and peace when the door bursted open, revealing flames. Lucario used Quick guard. When the flames were gone he saw a giant turtle. '' Bowser what the hell?!'' '' You replaced Mewtwo…'' Bowser growled. '' I already told you, I didn't, Mewtwo didn't want to come back!'' Bowser looked emotionless at the dog. '' Mewtwo was my friend.'' He growled. Lucario looked confused at the fire breathing turtle. He used his aura ability to read Bowser's aura. He saw anger, a lot of anger. '' Lucario replaced Mewtwo!'' he yelled, spitting out flames. Lucario dodged just in time. '' Bowser calm down. You don't understand'' '' I understand that you replaced my friend!'' he yelled. '' What's going on? Ganondorf, who stood in the corridor asked. '' Bowser got insane!'' Lucario said. When Bowser wanted to attack again he collapsed. Lucario saw purple magic surrounding him. '' Sorry for… everything'' Ganondorf said looking at the mess Bowser made. Right after that he teleported himself and Bowser away.

'' I'm faster Fox give up!'' '' Why don't you give up?!'' Fox and Falco were having a friendly competition. Running in the basement of the Mansion. Falco just passed Fox while he said: '' When I defeat you in the tournament, tell Crystal that I kicked your ass!'' Fox a little bit surprised stopped running, only by running faster immediately after. '' You mean that you'll have to tell Slippy that I defeated you!'' Fox said as he catches up. '' Morons, You can tell both of them that the awesome Wolf kicked your butt!'' Wolf, who was hiding in a corner ,said when he threw some marbles. Making the two animals trip. '' Marbles?! That's just cheap!'' Falco said while he tried to stand up, but he fell immediately after. Wolf laughed '' If you 2 can't even win from some toys, you don't even stand a chance against Jigglypuff!'' '' Shut up..'' Fox growled. '' Oh and by the way, I called Crystal earlier, telling about your huge crush.'' Fox' Eyes widened : '' You did not!'' Wolf laughed. '' No I didn't, but you just proved that you like her.'' Even Falco was laughing now. '' Falco!'' '' Sorry..ahaha…dude…hah…it's just…ahahaha'' '' looks like your friend liked it.'' '' Shut up!''

Peach walked towards her room, she did feel a lot better after she talked with Olimar, but she still was hurt. She was almost in her room when a woman started talking: '' So you're the great Princess Peach? Of Mushroom Kingdom?'' Peach turned, only to see the woman she saw with Mario '' What do you want?'' she said trying to look confident. '' Oh cut the crap, you want to cry on your bed the rest of the day, don't act like it doesn't hurt you.'' Peach grow angrier by the second '' Who are you?'' The woman laughed. '' I never knew Mario could fall in love with a dumb girl'' '' Excuse me?!'' '' It's true, he is way too old for you **( you guys, ever realized Mario has a fully grown mustache, How old is that plumber?!)** he only rescued you, doesn't mean he is now your husband.'' The woman said, Peach noticed she must be in her late twenty's. '' Sorry slut that I actually am pretty!'' Peach yelled. '' apparently you aren't pretty enough to keep him.'' Peach opened her mouth but nothing came out, who was this woman?! '' Oh I forgot, my name is Pauline, Mario was my boyfriend BEFORE Donkey Kong kidnapped me, he rescued me out of love, not because my title.'' This did hurt Peach a lot. It's true that the Toads send Mario to rescue her, the princess of Mushroom Kingdom. Peach stood there speechless. '' Oh and before I forget, your cooking skills are so bad, I rather eat dirt.''  
'' YOU SLUT!'' Peach yelled while she threw a frying pan **( a freaking FRYING PAN) **at Pauline, who easily dodged. '' What is happening here?!'' Diddy Kong said as he walked into the corridor, followed by Donkey Kong: '' Who sees Donkey? Pauline?! Donkey is confused…. How are you doing?'' Donkey Kong asked. Pauline laughed '' Actually, perfect… just perfect.'' She smiled looking at the Princess, Who started to cry. Peach got into her room and locked the door behind her.

**Hope you guys liked it! I will update chapter 5 soon, I'm busy lately so I can't promise anything! I think I will post it Monday or later today, stay tuned! **


	5. Training Center

**I'm sorry! I know it is a little late, There was a lot on my mind the last few days, and I will try to update every two days.**

**Read and enjoy!**

'' The training center is now open! Good luck training for the tournament!'' Master Hand said in his microphone, he could open it a week ago when the Smashers arrived, but he thought it was better to let them know each other better. The smashers cheered and were running to the entrance. It was an huge building with a lot of different training rooms, some were made for defense, others were made for speed and so on.

Samus sat on her bed, she looked at the package Zelda gave her yesterday. She didn't want to open it but got curious. She opened the package and looked at it in shock, '' Where the fuck did that bitch get this!?'' she said to herself. She looked at the teddy bear with disbelief.

_A little girl ran to a lifeless body, it was burned. '' Mommy…?'' She had tears in her eyes. '' Please wake up…'' the little girl looked around, the whole city was in flames, she only saw dead bodies. '' Mommy!'' she cried, she knew that her mother was gone. she held a teddy bear in her hand._

'' How did she get this? How does she know about Adam! Who the fuck is she!'' Samus yelled angry, she put on her power suit, and looked at Zelda's bed. '' I will know what you're hiding…'' and she left the room.

'' Is that everything?'' Marth asked. '' don't get your hopes up'' Ike said before he made Marth trip, he pointed his sword at Marth's chin. '' I guess I won didn't I?'' Ike laughed. Marth rolled his eyes and got up. '' so the prince finally got beaten?'' '' Shut up Link'' Marth said to the hero who apparently entered the room. '' Are you going to train here as well?'' Ike asked. '' No I'm going to the archery room with Pit'' '' He will beat you'' Marth said. '' I'm not you.'' Link laughed. '' Are you ready Link?'' Pit asked when he entered the room. '' Please take him, This two girls are going to kill each other. '' Ike said, receiving an glare from Link and Marth.

'' So we-a meet again-a?'' '' I will win this time.'' Sonic said. '' Try-a'' And the two charged at each other. Sonic ran past Mario and kicked him from behind. Mario fell to the ground and shot a fireball to sonic, who easily dodged. '' you're to slow!'' Sonic laughed when he ran to the plumber. Mario grabbed his water gun ( **I really don't know how it is named **) and pushed Sonic away. He shot a fireball when sonic was still dazed from the water. Sonic got hit and fell on the ground. '' I-a win-a'' Mario smirked. '' You were lucky '' Sonic said when he got up. The two rivals shook hands. '' so-a how are-a things-a with-a Amy?'' Mario asked. '' I have the feeling she followed me to the mansion…. How are things with Peach?'' '' she-a hates-a me-a'' '' How come?'' '' My-a ex-girlfriend-a came to the mansion-a to-a visit-a me-a and-a….. well… '' '' You don't have to explain, I get it.''

'' Falcon….. PUNCH!'' , Ganondorf, and Snake were in the training room, was annoyed that Ganondorf copied all his moves. '' Be original!'' He yelled. Ganondorf only laughed. Snake looked at the match, taking notes; _Ganondorf is slow, Screams every time he uses 'Falcon Punch' Ganondorf uses the same moves as _. He smirked, his plan was working. He got up to go to another room.  
'' Who-a is next-a?'' Luigi asked. Snake entered a room with the kid Smashers and some others. Kirby raised his hand excitedly '' Poyo!'' '' Who wants to fight with Kirby?'' King Dedede asked. '' Maybe he wants to fight with Kirby!'' Toon link said, looking at a small astronaut in the back, Snake didn't notice him before . '' m…me?'' Olimar asked. '' Yeah why not? We have seen you around but you never decided to join us.'' Jigglypuff said. '' I prefer to be alone'' '' That doesn't mean you can't have friends.'' Nana said. '' you don't want to be like him, he is always spying on everyone because he is lonely!'' Red said looking at Snake. '' I beg your pardon?'' Snake didn't get an answer because the fight with Olimar and Kirbywas going to begin. '' In the blue corner we have a veteran since the beginning, everyone loves him, KIRBY!'' Jigglypuff said, She was holding a microphone and Snake noticed that she still had Meta Knights mask in her purse. '' And in the red corner we have a newcomer , he is going to surprise us all with his attacks, OLIMAR!'' the kids cheered and the fight began. Snake was surprised that Olimar used plants to fight with, he hadn't expect that. '' Donkey is surprised'' '' Diddy!'' Snake focused on the pink puffball, so far he only saw him using a sword and hammer. Then Kirby 'ate' Olimar, Snake looked over at the kids, only Lucas, red and Diddy Kong looked surprised, Snake looked at Kirby who now looked a bit like Olimar. '' What the…'' He whispered. He grabbed his notebook and wrote down: _Olimar gets help from plants, Kirby sucks people in and steals their moves. _Kirby won the fight and Popo walked to Olimar, '' It doesn't matter, Kirby is one of the strongest fighters, are you going to eat Lunch with us?'' Olimar smiled and nodded. Everyone ran out of the room except one. Nana walked over to Snake. '' Don't listen to the others, they can be mean. '' Snake looked at the little girl, she looked innocent. '' If you are lonely I can be your friend.'' She continued. '' Thanks but that isn't necessary.'' '' If you say so, just remember that everyone n the mansion is nice, even villains. If you need to talk to someone you can always talk to me.'' Nana said before running off.

Lucario was meditating in the Garden, it was a lot more peaceful, his room was destroyed. He then felt a red aura, it was full of anger. It was rushing towards him. Lucario dodged it easily and saw how Bowser hit a wall. '' I didn't replace Mewtwo!'' Bowser only growled. Lucario felt another person approaching. '' Wario time!'' the person said when he stood next to Bowser. '' I heard that you replaced Mewtwo.'' Wario said. '' I didn't and you don't even know Mewtwo!'' Wario grabbed a motor out of his pocket. '' Bowser, wanna ride?''

'' Peach I know you are in there.'' Zelda said while knocking on her friend's door. She hadn't seen Peach in days, she heard what had happened with Mario from others. '' Peach please open up.'' She tried again. She sighed and teleported in the room. '' Leave…'' Peach mumbled, she lay on her bed. '' Peach I'm sorry for what happened, but that doesn't mean that you are going to lock yourself in the room 24/7, the kids are worried about you, so am I.'' '' Why don't you go train with your friends, I'm sure Samus would love that'' Peach snapped. Zelda rolled her eyes. she knew that it was bothering Peach that she was sharing a room with Samus. '' Actually, me and Samus aren't friends, not even a little bit.'' Peach got up '' really? You aren't going to replace me?'' ''of course not, now get up, Crazy hand wanted to see you.'' '' why?'' Zelda gave a small smile. '' his birthday is soon, knowing him he wants to make a big party.'' Peach immediately got up. '' Yess! I love parties. '' and she started to pick out dresses. Zelda smiled and shook her head, it was so easy to make Peach happy.

'' where are featherpack and loverboy?'' Wolf asked himself while walking through the mansion, he loved irritating them, it was one of the reason he came to fight in the tournament. When he opened the door to go outside a bucket with water fell on him, followed by feathers. Wolf looked up to see a laughing Fox and Falco '' who is the featherpack now!'' Falco laughed. Fox took some pictures, '' I am so going to send these to Slippy and Krystal!'' Wolf growled. '' You guys are so immature!'' he yelled. '' Dude you used marbles to make us trip.'' '' SHUT UP!'' Wolf yelled while he got back inside. Fox looked at his friend. '' Fox, why are you grinning?'' Falco asked, but he just finished his sentence when he got hit with flower. '' what… the… FUCK!'' he yelled. Fox already started running '' That was for laughing at me the other day!'' '' YOU MOTHERF….'' '' Come and get me Featherpack!'' and Falco started chasing his friend.

'' What is wrong with you two!'' Lucario yelled while he was running away from a Bowser and Wario on a motor. '' You replaced Mewtwo!'' Bowser yelled, Wario laughed. The kids saw what was happening. '' we have to help him!'' Nana said. '' I will help him, pokéball GO!'' Red said while he threw a pokéball at bowser. '' I'm not a pokémon you dickhead!'' Bowser yelled. '' Luigi what does dickhead mean?'' Lucas asked. '' eeh…. Why-a don't-a you ask-a Olimar?'' Luigi said. '' Olimar what does dickhead mean?'' '' Go ask Luigi.'' '' but he said that you were going to explain it!.'' Olimar glared at Luigi, Luigi only waved sarcastically. '' Somebody still needs to help that dog!'' Toon Link said. '' I think he can handle it himself.'' Popo said. Lucario kicked Wario from his motor, making Bowser hit a wall. '' I didn't replaced Mewtwo! Why don't you understand that. And why are you helping him!'' Lucario looked at Wario '' I wanted-a to have-a some fun-a.'' Lucario made a facepalm before walking off to his room.

'' Why are you so good in archery!'' Pit was getting frustrated. Link kept hitting bulls-eye and he didn't hit the middle one time. Link laughed. '' It's unfair!'' '' I just have talent.'' Link laughed. '' stop lying.'' Pit and Link looked over at Zelda who just got into the room. '' Hi Zelda, how is Peach doing?'' Pit asked. '' Peach got happy when she heard of Crazy Hands party.'' '' Not again… the last party of Crazy Hand was terrible!'' Link complained. '' Why is that?'' Pit asked. '' Crazy Hand thought it was fun to go bowling with all the smashers, I don't have to explain how that did end.'' Pit laughed, he imagined Kirby holding a bowling bal. '' Zelda are you going to join us?'' Link asked. '' sure why not.'' '' You can shoot with a bow?'' Pit asked. Zelda smiled, making a golden bow and arrows appear. Before the three could start their match the door opened. The three looked over at the person in armor. '' Hi Samus, do you want to join us?'' Pit asked. Samus ignored him and walked up to the princess. '' I guess you opened the package?'' Zelda asked. '' How the fuck did you get that!'' Samus yelled. Zelda didn't flinch. '' Don't talk to her like that.'' Link said. '' Shut up fairy boy!'' Link got angry by her attitude, he was about to grab his sword but stopped when Zelda shook her head. '' I asked you something.'' Samus was getting angrier by the second. '' I think you should calm down a little…'' Pit said slowly, not wanting to make her more angry. Samus shot a blast in his direction, Pit dodged. '' that wasn't necessary!'' he yelled. '' Don't get them involved, if you want to talk I'll see you outside in five minutes. '' Zelda said. Samus knew that Zelda wasn't going to tell anything now and she left the room. '' Pit are you okay? '' Zelda asked. '' I'm fine.'' Zelda nodded '' you aren't going outside are you?'' Link asked. '' I'll be fine.'' '' Are you sure? He sounded really angry, what did you gave him?'' Pit asked. '' Just something that belonged to him, nothing special.'' Zelda said, when she walked over to the door Link grabbed her arm. '' Link I'll be fine '' Zelda said. '' Zelda you know what happened with Roy when he got on his nerves.'' Link said. Zelda rolled her eyes. '' I can defend myself!'' She said before teleporting out of the room. She teleported next to Samus. '' You want to ask something?'' She said. Samus answered with a punch sending her to the wall. '' HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IT!''

**I just heard that Monday there is going to be a newcomer reveal, I am hoping so hard that Impa is going to be announced! I know it is not happening :c. Again sorry for my English I know it sucks. The next chapter will be Crazy just as always, stay tuned. **


	6. Answers

**Forget the two days updating thing, I will update once a week, sorry :c.**  
**I'm so glad Lucina and Robin are in! I don't play fire emblem but they look awesome! And stop bitching about Lucina being a clone, It's logical for fire emblem awakening, and also stop complaining about chrom not being an actual character, Sakurai made it this way, I'm sure he had his reasons.**

**Read and enjoy and REVIEW! ( please!)**

* * *

Wolf sat in his room who he shared with the king of evil. He was thinking of plans to avenge his two rivals. Ganondorf entered the room: '' still thinking about Fox and Falco aren't you? Just put a bom in their room.'' '' I'm not going to kill them, that will spoil the fun.'' Ganondorf sighed. '' Don't look at me like that! Why don't you put a bomb in Link's room? You want him dead right? So you can capture Zelda for your own reasons.'' Ganondorf glared '' I don't want Zelda, I want her power and the triforce, and I can't kill Link, I made a deal with Zelda'' '' So you made a deal for not killing a person you want dead with another person you also want dead? That's the dumbest thing to do.'' '' Don't you have to make a plan for avenging those two animals?'' '' changing the object huh?'' the king of evil glared and left the room, leaving wolf alone. '' damn, I really have to think about a plan.''

'' HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IT!'' Samus yelled, the princess, didn't look hurt by the punch,' I thought that you will have your anger in control by now. Maybe I should help with that?'' Samus tried to punch her again but Zelda teleported away, appearing behind her and sending her flying. Samus quickly got up and shot a blast towards Zelda, who reflected it with Nayru's love before transforming into Sheik. Samus dodged the blast who came back to her and saw Sheik running towards her, she shot a rocket. Sheik was to late with dodging it and got hit, flying near a fountain, but before she hit the ground she grabbed Samus with her chain and threw her in the water. before Samus could do anything she was teleported in her room, having Sheik in front of her. '' surrendering? Just like you always do when you get kidnapped?'' Sheik only glared and transformed back to Zelda. '' don't want to ruin your precious power suit'' Samus growled and took of her power suit. '' I want answers, now if you don't want to end in the infirmary. '' '' now I'm scared.'' Zelda sarcastically said. '' I'm not kidding, how did you get it?'' '' it was a gift send by a lord, he wanted that his son would marry me when we got older, I was 7 at the time. My father refused but he kept sending presents. We gave all of them to a orphanage in town. I only kept your teddy bear. He send it with a letter, saying that he found it while visiting the ruins of K-2L. '' Samus looked at the princess, she was speaking the truth. '' why did you keep it?'' '' I felt like keeping it, in melee I realized that it was your teddy bear, that's why I took it to this tournament.'' Samus took the teddy bear in her hands. '' thank you'' '' It's yours'' there was a awkward silence until Samus spoke up. '' I'm sorry'' Zelda gave a questioning look. '' sorry for talking about you getting kidnapped and attacking you earlier, I thought I knew how you were, but I was wrong.'' '' Apologize accepted''

'' and then I pointed my sword at his chin and I said : 'I guess I won didn't I?' '' Pit and Link were laughing and Marth rolled his eyes. '' Can you stop rubbing it in like that?'' '' oh of course I can princess '' Link and Pit started laughing harder. Making Marth growl. '' Okay sorry I won't bring it up again, how was your match?'' Ike asked. '' Link is a cheater.'' '' I am not!'' '' yes you are, you sabotaged my bow.'' '' I did not, you picked a wrong bow.'' '' stop bitching you two, did you see Zelda? I wonder how Peach is doing.'' Marth asked. '' I am doing perfectly fine! '' Peach chirped when she neared the table and sat down. '' have you heard about Crazy's party? He is going to announce it later today, I am hoping on a ball or a disco, maybe both! It would be awesome to have an ball-disco or a disco-ball! Where is Zelda? I need to talk about dresses.'' Peach looked at Link. '' uhm.. she is busy, she didn't want us to be involved.'' Pit said, Link looked irritated. '' oh well… maybe will you search dresses with me right Marth?'' '' Why would I do that?'' '' because you wear a Tiara, you have to have some sort of taste right? Because why would you wear it if you don't like dresses?'' this made Link, Ike and Pit laugh. '' I hate you all'' '' I'm sorry Marth-a'' Link said, making the other two laugh harder, Peach looked confused. '' stop laughing!'' '' Maybe they will if you take this thing of'' Bowser said when grabbing the Tiara. '' hey, give that back!'' '' I will if you guys help me with avenging Mewtwo '' '' wait what?'' Link asked, '' Lucario did something to Mewtwo, he replaced him in the tournament, Mewtwo needs to get revenge!'' '' what are you talking about? Mewtwo didn't join because of private reasons! Now give me back my crown!'' '' that's what Lucario want us to think! Why do you believe him! Link old buddy you believe me right?'' '' Bowser this is crazy, Lucario is speaking the truth about Mewtwo, I get why you are upset but it isn't necessary.'' '' It isn't! you will all see! I will get the truth out of that pokemon!'' '' Bowser, give Marth back his Tiara, and stop this . please? Do it for me?'' Peach asked. Bowser looked at the princess and sighed, '' I'm happy that you feel better, I will give Marth his Tiara back, but I will find a way to avenge Mewtwo!'' He said while giving the crown back to Marth and walking off. '' It's sad, Mewtwo was a good friend of him.'' Peach said.

'' so you have a wife and two children?'' Nana asked. '' Yes I do, they are around your age, I'm sure you could be friends.'' Olimar said. '' That will be fun! Why don't you invite them to the mansion? Mario did that with his girlfriend!'' Toon said. '' actually, Pauline invited herself-a…'' Luigi said. '' she invited herself? Talking about manners. '' Lucas said. '' Cranky told Donkey that she was a nice girl'' Donkey Kong said. '' uh-uh-a-a'' Diddy confirmed. '' It's-a complicated-a, I'm sure you will understand when you-a get-a older.'' Luigi said. '' It's not like we are too young to love!'' Ness said. '' Yea! We can have girlfriends!'' . '' uhh… who-a wants-a to play-a Twister?'' All the kids cheered and started playing.

'' Come on…. Where does she have it!?'' Meta Knight was in Puff's room, he needed to find his mask, luckily no one saw him in the halls. '' Do you search something?'' Meta Knight turned to see Jigglypuff holding his mask. '' I knew you were going to search for it.'' '' give it back!'' '' only if you play with us. Kirby isn't that happy about you being lonely all the time. King Dedede took him at a restaurant to cheer him up. '' '' Why do you care so much?'' '' Kirby is a good friend of mine! And I want him happy!'' '' fine I will play with you guys.'' '' and you're going to eat dinner with us.'' '' what!'' '' do you want this thing back or not?'' '' fine I will eat with you, just give it back already!'' Jigglypuff gave him his mask and took him to the cafeteria.

Master Hand said that everyone had to be in the cafeteria by dinner, so everybody was. Only a bounty hunter and princess were missing. '' Where is Zelda? She is never late!'' Peach said. Pit looked at Link, who was trying to hide his worried expression. '' I'm sure she will be here soon.'' Marth said. Ten minutes past and she still wasn't there. '' nothing happened right?'' Pit asked towards Link. Before he could answer Zelda appeared, she wasn't alone. '' Sorry that we are late, something came between. Can Samus join us?'' '' yeah.. why not?'' Peach said. Link gave Zelda a questioning look, she returned a tell-you-later look. '' I don't think we met, I'm Ike'' '' Samus'' Samus was glad that her powersuit made her voice deeper. '' shush, it's going to begin.'' Peach said.

Crazy hand appeared, having a party hat on his middle finger. '' HELLO FRIENDS! SOME OF YOU MAY NOT KNOW THAT MY BIRTHDAY IS COMING UP SOON! AND OF COURSE I AM GIVING A PARTY! EVERYONE CAN INVITE ONE PERSON FROM YOUR HOME LAND/PLANET/DIMENSION/WHATEVER YOU ARE FROM. IT WILL BE A SUPERPARTY! HAVING ALL THE ELEMENTS OF EVERY PARTY THAT EVER EXISTED! FOR MORE INFORMATON READ THE FLYER!'' and Crazy Hand disappears.

'' A party with elements of all party's? how is this even possible?'' Marth asked. '' well It's Crazy, what did you expect?'' Ike asked. '' I need a lot off dresses…'' '' inviting a person form home, maybe Palutena wants to come!'' Samus listened to Zelda's 'friends'. She would rather sit alone but Zelda insisted her to come. '' Who will you guys invite?'' Pit asked. '' I think I'm going to invite Shiida..'' '' Your girlfriend?'' Pit asked. '' uuh… not really..'' Marth blushed. '' I don't know who I will invite… do you need to invite someone?'' Ike asked. '' No I think not, I'm not inviting anyone though. '' Link said. '' you aren't? nobody from Ordon or Kokiri?'' Zelda asked. Link shook his head. '' I will invite Daisy! But maybe Luigi will invite her… I could invite Rosalina !'' Peach said happily. '' And you?'' Pit asked Samus. '' em.. I won't invite anyone.'' '' no special girl?'' Marth asked. Samus shook her head. '' Oh look! There is going to be a ball at the end of everything, and after that everybody will sleep in the cafeteria!'' Peach said. '' we have to prepare for the ball! And you need to look good! Me and Zellie will take you all to the mall! The party is next month, so we have plenty of time to prepare! You all can dance right? If not you have to learn! This have to be perfect!'' Peach chirped. '' the mall?! I'm sure we can pick our clothes Peach.'' Ike asked. '' Maybe Marth can but you guys can't! look at Link! He wears a freaking dress!'' '' It's a tunic!'' '' It's a dress, and I will not have you guys choose your own clothing, we are going to the mall! All of you! '' Samus shook her head. '' I'm not even going to the party.'' '' Why not?'' Pit asked. '''It's going to be fun!'' Peach said. '' and don't worry about your clothes, I will help you with it!'' she continued. '' damn'' Samus whispered. She just got herself in more trouble.

* * *

**And? I know there aren't many funny parts but I'm working on it! If you like my story please * gets on knees* please review.**  
**stay tuned!**


	7. Invitations

**Hello! I liked writing this chapter, so hope you gurs like it.  
Before the chapter starts I want to give 3 people a special thanks:**

**Team Sonic Forever 4910 : you are my very first follower! Thank you for reading this story, I'm glad you like it.**

**Ethan : When I got your review I got happy, I thought that nobody was reading this story, I was wrong. **

**Starryskys102 :Thanks for liking my story and for the information about Mario's water gun aka F.L.U.D.D. Also thank you for giving me an idea, because of you I know who …*spoilers for a future chapter :p*. **

**^ these 3 made me want to write this chapter.  
You guys are curious what for idea I have? You will find it out in the future ****.  
Here is chapter 7, read, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! only own the story.**

* * *

There were 2 months left to train for the tournament. The past month passed by rather quickly, making the smashers liking each other more…. some hating each other more. The smashers were hyped for Crazy Hand's upcoming party…. Well… one of them.

'' Zellieee! Open the door '' '' ..What… the fuck..'' Samus said when she woke up. '' Open up!'' a voice came from the other side off the door. Samus looked over at Zelda, they became friends quickly after the whole teddy bear issue. She had her pillow on top off her head. Samus chuckled. '' Zellieee open up!'' boomed the voice again. she could hear Zelda groan. '' If you don't open up in 5 seconds I will come in! I have Samus his key!'' '' what?'' Samus looked over at her desk, the key wasn't there, she must have lost it. '' I'm coming in'' Samus then realized she wasn't in here power suit. Before she could react the door flung open, immediately after she saw Zelda's hand flicking with magic, making Samus wear her power suit. '' Zelda! You sleeping bastard!'' Peach yelled at the 'sleeping' princess. pulling of the pillow. '' What do you want? Zelda asked irritated. '' you weren't sleeping! '' '' I was until somebody started knocking on the door at 5 in the morning.'' Peach pouted '' I only wanted to go shopping! Crazy's party is in 3 weeks!'' the pink princess said while opening Zelda's closet. '' Oh look! This purple dress is perfect for shopping!'' Peach turned around and saw the pillow on top off Zelda's head again , rolling her eyes she looked at the other side of the room. '' you… you sleep with your power suit on? That's weird… we are going to buy some pajamas for you. '' '' I'm not going to shop with you.'' Samus said. Peach ignored her and turned to the brunette. '' If you are not waking up I'm going to tell Li….'' '' Shut up! I will see you in an hour!'' Zelda yelled. Peach smiled and left the room. Zelda immediately got into her bed once again. '' uh… what was that about..? '' Samus asked. '' just forget it'' Samus looked at the princess with a grin. '' Sure.. don't you have to get dressed?'' '' I can make myself ready in a second, you better start thinking about an excuse.'' '' an excuse? '' '' Peach wants you to go shopping too remember? And unless you can grow a beard, you have to think of something.''

'' so… does anyone wants to talk about something not party related?'' Popo asked. All his friends were talking about who to invite, what to wear, the snacks…. And so on. Popo was getting really irritated. '' Nana do you want to train for th….'' He saw Nana and Ness reading a magazine about fashion. '' you have to be kidding me?! What does it matter if we have a party coming up! Toon you don't like it do you?'' Toon Link looked up from writing a letter. Popo grabbed the letter. '' to Tetra? You are going to invite someone? you are also excited for this party?'' Toon Link smirked. '' I only want to invite a friend, and I am excited for the party, think about all the pranks we can make?'' Popo suddenly got a grin on his face. '' What do you have in mind?''

'' Talking to Daisy.'' '' Uuh… Hi-a Daisy with-a Luigi…'' Luigi said shyly. '' Luigi! Why didn't you call earlier?! Ruling Sarasaland is boring as hell!'' she shouted into her phone. '' sorry… I thought-a.. there is a party in 3 weeks-a and…'' '' I would love to go to a party! I will be there!'' she said before hanging up. Luigi smiled and put the phone down. '' She-a said-a yes?'' Mario asked. Luigi nodded. Mario sighed: '' How-a can-a I-a Make up to-a Peach?'' Luigi raised his shoulders. '' Sorry.. no idea… you did cheat-a on her'' '' You're-a not helping-a!''

'' Slippy is coming! '' Falco cheered. '' Krystal too.'' Fox said. Falco looked at him with an smirk'' you know there is going to be an ball right?'' '' Shut up featherpack.'' Falco chuckled. '' calling me a featherpack is not going to help you.'' He said jokingly, making his friend growl. '' awh.. loverboy mad?'' Falco turned around. '' how did you get in our room?'' '' none off your business, so Krystal is coming? Perfect.'' Wolf smirked. '' What do you want?'' Fox asked. '' oh just wanted to know who you were inviting, glad you're inviting Krystal, haven't seen her since she left Star Wolf…'' '' who are you going to invite?'' Falco asked. Wolf laughed, '' Leon, Panther is a little bit busy.'' Wolf then left the room. '' Leon.. Powalski? They're up to no good.'' Fox said. '' two Star Wolf members, of course they are planning something!'' Falco said.

'' Tails is coming!'' Sonic said happily. '' do I look like I care?'' Shadow answered. '' you are grumpier than usual, is the Assist Hotel that horrible?'' Sonic asked. '' Most of them are idiots.'' Shadow answered. '' I'm-a no idiot-a!'' Waluigi said when he walking in with Wario. '' Please tell me you are not inviting him to the party are you?'' Sonic asked Wario. Wario only smiled. '' damn…'' Sonic whispered. '' I-a heard-a that!'' '' Lets get out of here.'' Sonic said to Shadow. '' Yeah… last one at the fountain buys chili dogs?'' '' It's on like Donkey Kong!'' Shadow looked at Sonic with a confused expression. '' It's on like Donkey Kong? Still listening to Blood on the dance floor?'' (** it's a band) **Sonic ignored Shadow's comment'' I am first at the fountain!'' He said while running off, followed by Shadow.

'' Snake get your lazy butt up, we are going to the mall.'' said while entering his room. '' the mall? Are you okay?'' Snake asked confused. '' I'm fine but we both don't have a girlfriend and we need somebody to go with us to that party.'' '' why do we need somebody? I can call Mei Ling if she wants to..'' '' No! we are going to find pretty girls at the mall!'' said. Snake raised an eyebrow. '' you want to shop for clothes don't you?'' '' No..! okay maybe, I just need some shirts, don't want to wear this costume every day.'' He exclaimed. '' Why are you lying about picking up girls?'' '' I'm not lying, I really want somebody to go to the party with. '' '' Why?'' '' I made a bet with Marth?'' Snake chuckled. '' why are you laughing?'' '' you are so going to lose that bet, Marth is a prince, he will most likely have girls begging for him in Altea you know that right?'' looked a bit shocked. '' To the mall NOW!''

''_Lucario, nice to see you, what do you want?''_ A voice boomed in Lucario's head. ''_Old friend, I am asking for help, there are some… misunderstandings since I got here''_ Lucario responded. ''_So you want me to help you out? When am I allowed to come?''_ The voice asked. ''_3 weeks, Crazy Hand will celebrate his birthday''._ Lucario said, he looked around the garden, only the 2 monkeys were outside, luckily both of them couldn't read minds.'' _Crazy Hand his birthday? I don't want to miss anything, see you there.''_ Lucario felt the presence leave his mind. He smiled, everything was going according to plan.

'' Leaf? Can you hear me?'' Red asked. '' I'm right here! What do you want to talk about?'' he heard his friend say. '' I know how upset you was when I went to the mansion right?'' '' Upset?! You mean happy, nobody is irritating me now, with you out of town.'' She said laughing. '' She is lying! All day long she tells me how worse it is to have me here, saying she rather have you here than me!'' Red laughed at hearing his rival's voice. '' Shut it Blue!'' Leaf yelled. '' well… If you liked it or not, how about you go visit me in the mansion?'' '' Really?! Can I visit you? I thought that you may only enter the mansion having permission of Master Hand or being a smasher.'' '' That's true but Crazy Hand is giving a party and I'm allowed to invite someone.'' Red said. '' Wait what? I can go to the mansion too?!'' he heard Blue say. '' well… I'm only allowed to invite one person...'' '' and you rather have Leaf there than me?! Are you serious? Having a girl who complains about everything and not one of your best friends?!'' '' friends? I thought you only saw me as a rival?'' '' No you are a friend to me you know that right?'' '' Oh shut up Blue, he invited me first!'' '' Did not!'' '' did too!'' '' did not!'' Red listened to his friend and 'rival-friend'. He sighed, he was only allowed to bring one person. '' you can invite them both if you like.'' He turned around to see Jigglypuff. '' and you? Not inviting anyone?'' he asked. Puff shook her head '' don't know who, and you have two friends over there who both love to come.'' '' are you sure?'' he asked. Jigglypuff nodded. Red returned to his phone '' Did not!'' '' Did too!'' '' Stop arguing! You can both come!'' '' really? I thought you only were allowed to invite one..'' Leaf said. '' I am, but a friend from mine can invite one of you..'' he said smiling at Puff who waved and walked out of the room. '' We will see you there!'' he heard Blue say before they hang up. Red looked a bit confused at his phone, Why did they hang up that quickly?

'' Zelda! You are late! and where is Samus!?'' '' Samus got ill, he will find his own clothes another day.'' Zelda said, putting on a poker face. Peach looked suspicious. '' fine then… we have to go! It will take hours to find clothes for this guys, and somebody needs a haircut…'' she said while looking at Link. '' I'm not getting an haircut!'' '' Well… you have long hair, you can put it in a ponytail, just like Martha over here.'' Ike commented. '' Can you stop calling me Martha?!'' '' No'' '' what do you mean by no?!'' '' Just no'' Pit sweat dropped when he looked at the two arguing. '' Please lady Palutena don't let them do this all day..'' he prayed. Zelda smiled when he said that, Link and Peach saw it. '' Why did Zelda smile?'' Peach asked Link. '' I have no idea..'' He said back. '' I can hear you, Link you aren't the only one with pointy ears.'' Zelda said. '' well… why did you smile'' Peach asked. '' It just reminds me of something.'' She said before trying to stop the two swordsman argue. '' I'm not believing her.'' Peach whispered. '' neither am I'' Link responded. '' we can go!'' Pit said while smiling.

Once they arrived at the mall Peach grabbed a list, '' okay I thought we should start easy first. Marth we are going to find a suit for you!'' she clasped her hands. A little later they were in a store, Peach grabbed some suits and gave them to Marth pushing him in a changing room. Pit walked to the owner of the store. '' do you also have something.. I could put these in?'' he said pointing at his wings. The owner shook his head and Pit walked to the others. '' Nothing for me in this store, how is Martha doing?'' '' Peach is giving him a hard time ,listen.'' Ike said. '' why is it taking you so long?! I'm going to help you!'' '' Peach I can dress myself! Get out!'' Link shook his head laughing. '' what are you laughing about ponytail? you are next'' Zelda said throwing a suit at him. '' are you going to help me change?'' he smirked, his response was a smack against the back of his head. '' Just hurry up'' Zelda laughed. Link walked of and Zelda sat down. '' You are not going to throw a suit to my head?'' Ike asked. '' No, I don't care how you look at the party. '' '' Why do you care about Link than?'' Pit asked. Zelda smiled. '' Remember when he said he wasn't inviting anyone? I invited someone for him.'' She smirked.

* * *

**So how was it? I did leave a little cliffhanger ****.**

**If any of you has an idea for the story, make sure to tell me. I will try to put your ideas in it if they fit, ( not that Mario and Peach are suddenly back together or something like that). **

**Crazy Hand: ''DON'T FORGET TO BUY ME PRESENTS! I LOVE PRESENTS. MY PARTY IS GOING TO BE AWESOME! MY FAVORITE PART IS THE K...''**

**Misslittle55: '' Crazy Hand! You will spoil the surprise! Stay tuned and Review!'' **


	8. more invitations

**Misslittle55: I'm back with chapter 8! I know it isn't the best chapter, but I hope you all like it:**

**Crazy Hand: And I want to thank : HeroAlexa249, for following, reviewing and favoring the story. And Whiskertail and PAO for reviewing, also I want to thank Starryskys102 for favoring Misslittle 55.**

**Misslittle55:  
PAO: this review made me laugh, you will soon find out.**

**Whiskertail: Thank you! I'm trying to put every character in the story ( R.O.B. and G&W… I can't think of something with those 2!)**

**HeroAlexa249: Thank you!**

**Read, enjoy and review**

* * *

'' What about her?'' '' nah.. she probably has a boyfriend.'' Snake responded. '' and her?'' asked. '' dude she is like 13!'' '' so..? she is still hot.'' '' you're unbelievable .''  
Snake and Falcon were sitting on a bench, Falcon was looking at every girl walking by. '' I don't want to lose the bet! '' '' Wow you saw that girl?'' '' Who?'' Falcon asked . '' That girl with the blue shorts,'' '' mmh.. she has pretty legs, should I…?'' '' Why not? You can try.'' '' I will be right back'' he walked of, Snake smirked. '' You're so stupid.''  
'' Hello beauty, me and my friend saw you walking around and I had to say you have some pretty legs.'' said. The 'girl' turned around '' Thanks! You have a nice costume too! But I guess you're prettier without it.'' 'she' said with a deep voice. was shocked, he heard laughter, he looked at Snake who was laughing tears. '' well? Are we going to do something or not?'' 'she'said. '' uhm.. I changed my mind..'' he said while trying to walk away. The 'girl' grabbed his arm. '' come on… you wanted to have some fun, don't you? '' '' No I didn't, I really have to go.'' Falcon said before freeing his arm and running to Snake. '' well? What did _she_ say?'' Snake joked'' you bastard! You knew that that wasn't a girl!'' Snake laughed. '' well you forced me to go to the mall, I can have some fun right?''

'' _Dear son, do you want to visit your father? There is a party in the mansion and I can invite someone. Roy can lead the other koopalings while you are away, oh also bring Birdo with you. Yoshi really wants her here. Or is she a him? Ugh.. it doesn't matter. I hope you're coming._

_Your beloved Father Bowser, King of the Koopa's_

'' What-a are you writing?'' Wario asked. '' Just a invitation to Junior, aren't you going golfing with Waluigi?'' '' no-a we are going to eat at a pizzeria later-a today'' '' well.. have fun'' Wario looked at the king. '' do you-a want to come?'' he asked. Bowser raised an eyebrow. '' you really want me there?'' Wario nodded. Bowser smiled. '' thank you, I'm trying to stop being mad at Lucario because of Peach, some dinner will help me keep my mind busy.'' Wario rolled his eyes. '' I invited-a you because-a I liked-a you to come, not to help-a you with impressing Peach'' '' well, I would love to come.''

'' Uh-uh-a-a!'' ( **ape sounds**) Diddy Kong exclaimed ( Dixie said she would come)  
'' Donkey likes having family around.'' DK said. '' Uh –a!'' ( I know! I haven't seen her for a month!) '' Donkey thinks Cranky has to come too!'' '' uh-uh? a-a!'' ( really? I will send a message! ) '' Maybe he will be happy seeing Pauline around, if Mario is going to invite her'' '' uh-uh-a-a'' ( I heard that he wants to return to Peach, I'm wondering how he is going to do that'' '' It's too bad that he cheated on her, Peach is an nice girl, If Donkey was her boyfriend Donkey would treat her with respect!'' Diddy Kong rolled his eyes. '' uh-uh'' ( still having a little crush I see?) '' Donkey wants you to shut up!''

'' what are you thinking about?'' Wolf asked his roommate. '' None of your business'' the evil king said. '' no let me guess, you are thinking about inviting a girl, but she most likely hates you because of your actions so you are too scared to ask her to the party'' Ganondorf looked at the wolf. '' how?'' '' you have to hide your diary better.'' '' It's a journal! And you aren't allowed to read it!'' '' so what did you do that she hates you so much?'' Wolf asked ignoring him. '' I wanted power, I forgot about her and in the end she.. she helped seal me away.'' '' that must have broken your heart huh?'' Wolf asked. '' Can you shut up? I'm not mister I tried to steal the girlfriend of my rival!'' '' That was only because I wanted Fox to break!'' '' sure it was'' Wolf growled. '' just invite her, if you're lucky she will come.'' '' she won't, she hates me for sure, she is actually friends with that stupid hero.'' Wolf looked at the evil king. '' You know what? I'm going to help you..'' he said before walking away, leaving a confused Ganondorf.

'' Poyo!'' Kirby cheered eating his food. He sat at a table with Meta Knight ( still forced by Puff) and King Dedede. '' So.. I think we are going to invite Bandana Dee right?'' King Dedede asked, Kirby nodded ( **he doesn't have a neck… so no idea how**) '' well.. we can invite others like Keeby ( **yellow kirby**)'' King Dedede said. Meta knight sighed '' I think Bandana Dee is enough, we all haven't seen him for a long time, and to invite more… I just think we should keep it at Bandana Dee.'' King Dedede raised his eyebrow turning to Kirby. '' what do you think?'' Kirby started thinking and pointed at Meta Knight . '' only Bandana Dee?'' Kirby nodded. '' I will send an invitation later today, somebody still hungry? '' '' Poyo!''

'' he looks.. manly..'' Pit said. '' How did you get that Tiara? '' Ike asked. '' Oh it was easy, after helping him with his…'' '' Peach! Don't tell them!'' Marth said while blushing. Pit and Ike looked at each other, laughing. '' I hate all of you..'' Marth murmered. '' awh come on.. I think you look good.'' '' thank you Zelda.'' '' Ehem? Not thanking me? I helped you put it on you know?!'' Peach exclaimed. '' well you actually stormed into the changing room pulling at my pants, I don't want to thank you for that.'' Peach ignored the prince. '' Where is Link?'' '' Zelda made him change'' Ike said. '' oh.. so the princess wants to have her hero good looking huh?'' Peach smiled. Zelda rolled her eyes. '' Who wants me looking good?'' Link asked while walking out of the changing room. Peach turned around and her jaw fell open, she wasn't the only one. '' Why are you all looking like that..?'' Link asked. '' it suits you'' Zelda smiled.'' How can he look good in a suit?'' Ike asked. '' how can he look better than me!'' Marth exclaimed. '' It isn't that hard to look better than you..'' '' Peach! How can you say that?!''

Samus sat in her room, she was bored as hell. '' Maybe I just should've said that I was a girl'' She complained. There was a knock on the door, '' Who is it?'' Samus tried to talk with a deep voice. '' Pika Pi!'' What does Pikacu want? She thought as she put on her power suit before opening the door. '' What is it?'' She asked the Pokémon. Pikachu ran into the room before she could stop him. He started looking around and pointing at Zelda's bed. '' She isn't here.'' Samus said. Pikachu looked a bit disappointed. '' Why do you want her?'' Pikachu grabbed a paper and started pointing at himself. '' You want to invite someone?... I guess I can write an invitation if you want..'' '' Pika!'' Pikachu nodded. Samus took the paper from Pikachu. '' Who do you want to invite?'' Pikachu showed a picture he was holding. '' Pichu? You want to invite your little brother?'' Pikachu nodded and Samus started writing. '' here you go, I'm sure Pichu wants to come.'' Samus handed the paper over to the mouse. Pikachu jumped happily . '' Pika..Pi!'' he thanked her before running out of the room. Samus closed the door. '' cute creature.'' She said.

'' So, Lucas who are you going to invite?'' Olimar asked. '' just a friend from home..'' Olimar looked at the child. '' Just a friend of a special friend?'' Lucas started to blush. '' Don't tease him like that.'' Nana said. '' Who are you going to invite ?'' She asked the adult. '' nobody, I want to have my wife and children together, it is not fair to only invite one of them, and you and your brother?'' '' Well it's not like we actually have friends of family outside the mansion, so we are going to invite nobody.'' There was a awkward silence. '' her name is Nana…'' Lucas spoke. Nana looked up '' really? She must be nice if she has my name!'' Lucas smiled awkwardly. '' you never told me you had a girlfriend.'' Ness spoke, making Lucas more red. '' We have to sabotage the food!'' '' No! we have to sabotage the speakers!'' the 4 heard from a distance. ''Nana what are your brother and Toon planning?'' Olimar asked. Nana sighed. '' they want to prank everyone at the party.'' Olimar walked over to the two children. '' I hope it is a joke that you're going to prank at the party?'' the two children looked at the adult in shock. '' Popo..?'' '' Run!'' And they ran off. Olimar sighed. '' we have to stop them.''

'' Shadow! Wake up!'' '' what.. who?'' Shadow woke up, he decided to go sleeping after his little match with Sonic ( Sonic won). '' Amy…? What are you doing here?!'' He asked the pink hedgehog. '' Tails talked about the party! I want to see Sonic again..'' '' Well why are you here and not in the mansion?'' '' I am not allowed to enter the mansion without permission from the hands, but I am allowed to visit the assist hotel, so I hoped you could invite me to the party!'' '' Amy, I am not allowed to invite someone, only the Smashers are, I am allowed to come though.'' Amy pouted. '' Can't you talk to Master Hand? For me?'' Shadow rolled his eyes. '' No, Amy I…'' ''Please…?'' she begged. Shadow looked at the hedgehog. '' fine! just stay here, I'm going to ask Crazy Hand first.'' He said while walking away.

'' take the headband of.'' Peach commented. '' what! No!'' Ike exclaimed. '' I took my Tiara off!'' '' So..?'' '' so..?! do you even…'' the two began to argue. '' not again..'' Pit said. '' Can't they be normal friends?'' Link asked. '' this can take a while…Zelda help me find something for Pit'' Peach said before walking away, taking Zelda with her. ''so… Who was lady Palutena again?'' Link asked. '' a Goddess, well she actually raised me..'' Pit said. '' and you..? why aren't you going to invite someone?'' Pit asked. '' well there is only one person I actually want to see, but it's impossible.'' Link said. '' is this person.. Dead..? Pit asked slowly. Link shook his head. '' It's a lot more complicated than that.'' Zelda listened to their conversation. ''_He really misses me don't he?''_ she heard a familiar voice say. _'' yes, but It's going to work right? '' _she responded. _'' of course it is, who do you think I am?'' _Zelda smiled. _'' talk to me when you're ready to come.''_ She said. '' Zellie! What are you thinking?'' Peach said. '' huh..? oh nothing, ''

'' I-a know-a!'' Mario yelled. '' what-a?'' His brother asked. '' I-a Know-a to make-a it up-a with Peach! I-a just-a have to-a sing!'' Luigi's sweat dropped. '' Mario.. you can't sing-a'' '' But-a I don't know what I have-a to do!'' '' just-a apologize-a! you cheated-a and you haven't even said-a sorry!'' ''that's-a because she won't talk to me!... wait a second…. I''ll be-a right back!'' He said before running off.

'' where are they? '' Ness asked. '' they aren't in there room'' Nana said. '' not in the training center.'' Olimar said. '' how can we find them?!'' Ness exclaimed. Lucas ran off. '' Lucas where are you going!'' Olimar said. Lucas was running to a blue dog. '' Lucario?'' He asked. The Pokémon turned around '' yes, can I help you?'' ''Can you help us search Popo and Toon?'' he asked. '' ehm.. sure what can I do?'' '' Can you sense them with your powers?'' '' I can try..'' Lucario closed his eyes and started to search for the two boys. '' they're in the kitchen'' he said. '' thank you Lucario!'' Lucas said before running back to his friends.

'' give up already..'' ''No! I am not losing the bet!'' '' Douglas the only one who wanted was the shemale!'' ''Shut up!'' The two were still in the mall, Falcon had some.. bruises. '' that woman really was strong wasn't it?'' Snake joked. '' Shut up!'' '' hey isn't that Peach?'' Snake asked. '' I'm not falling for it Snake.'' '' No really look'' Falcon turned around. '' That is indeed Peach, didn't she broke up with Mario?'' he asked. '' Dude I don't think you should try'' But he was already gone.  
'' Guys! Nice to see you here!'' Ike raised his eyebrow. '' What do you want?'' '' me and Snake were hanging around and we thought why don't you come drink with us?'' Marth raised his eyebrow. '' you want to hang out with us? Why?'' '' Maybe we could be friends? I never got the chance to know you better.'' '' Why not? We would love to hang out with you'' Peach said, getting glares from the others.  
'' so your name is Snake?'' Pit asked. '' yes it is.'' There was a awkward silence. '' so… who are you going to invite to the party?'' Peach broke the silence. '' Snake is going to invite a girl named Mei Ling.'' Falcon said. '' and you?'' Marth asked, trying to hold back his smile. '' well I thought…'' '' Oh I'm sorry I have to answer.'' Peach said when her phone rang. She walked away. ''so…? Who were you going to invite?'' Ike asked. '' ehm.. I thought… maybe Zelda wants to come with me!''

**Misslittle55: Again a cliffhanger. I'm not that happy with this chapter :S I promise the next one will be better. Oh and I have nothing against transgenders! I just thought it would be funny with . Oh and Birdo is actually male? it's weird, but officially (s)he was made male. Stay tuned!**

**Crazy Hand: Falcon just went fully retard, never go fully retard.**


	9. Hiding and forgiving

**Misslittle55: Hey guys! I made a time skip in this chapter so It's now 2 weeks before Crazy's party, hope you all like it, also sorry for the previous chapter, I also didn't like it that much. And I realized that Falcon's name always dissapears when I upload a chapter, so I will make sure that won't happen again. sorry for that, if you didn't get a couple of pieces because of it I'm sure it's fixed now.**

**Crazy Hand: Misslittle55 wants to thank HeroAlexa249 for reviewing, AND DON'T FORGET PRESENTS! I LOVE PRESENTS!**

**Misslittle55: read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

''Toon, we can't hide forever.'' Popo was getting hungry, he and Toon Link were hiding from the others for a week. ''we can! We just have to wait till the party!'' '' We don't have any food left!'' '' We will go steel some in the kitchen.'' '' just like we almost got caught last time? perfect idea'' '' do you want food or not?'' ''fine '' Popo murmured. The two left their hiding place and walked to the kitchen '' Hey guys! Breakfast isn't ready yet.'' Peach smiled. '' Yeah.. but we are hungry, can't we have a cookie?'' Toon tried. '' A cookie before breakfast? Are you guys crazy?'' '' Please?''Popo begged. Peach rolled her eyes. '' Fine.. take one, but keep it a secret for the others okay?'' Popo and Toon nodded and ran off. '' Mmh.. these are delicious!'' Popo said. '' Let's hide in a tree for now'' Toon said, Popo nodded.

'' Popo!'' Nana was angry, her brother was irritating, but he never disappeared for a whole week. '' I'm sure we find him.'' Olimar said, patting her on the shoulder. '' and we will find Toon! Even if we have to get help!'' Ness said. '' What do you mean?'' Lucas asked. '' The best person who can find him, is himself.'' Ness said. The 4 ran inside the mansion and knocked, Pit opened the door. '' Hello, can I help you guys?'' '' We want to talk to Link.'' Nana said. '' Well he is still sleeping..'' but the kids already ran inside.'' Uh..sorry'' Olimar said while walking inside. Pit closed confused the door. Ness walked to the bathroom and got a glass filled with water. '' Hey tights wake up!'' he said while pouring the water on the sleeping hero. '' KYAAA!'' he screamed while slashing his sword trough the air, Ness could barely dodge. '' What… you sleep with your sword!'' He yelled. ''Ness? Nana, Olimar Lucas? What are you doing here?'' Link asked.'' We wanted to ask for your help. ''Nana said. '' Couldn't it wait? I was sleeping.'' '' No it can't wait!'' Lucas said. Everyone stared at him, Lucas never talked much, so his outburst came as a surprise. '' uh.. okay what's wrong?'' '' Popo and Toon are hiding for a week, we want to find them, we are getting worried.'' Olimar said. '' Why are they hiding?'' Pit asked. '' uh.. well… Nana and Popo had a fight.'' Ness lied. '' uh.. well if I had a fight with someone I wouldn't dodge them, so if you thought that I could help, I can't'' Link said, the kids looked a bit disappointed. '' besides, if I was hiding for a week I was hungry by now, maybe you can focus on the kitchen. '' He said, hoping he would help them. ''You know what.. that isn't a bad idea! '' Ness said. '' Thank you Link!'' Nana said. The kids + Olimar ran out of the room. Pit closed the door. '' Well they did teach me a way to wake you up.'' Pit smirked. '' Don't you dare''

Zelda woke up, somebody was knocking on the door. '' Can't we never have a proper sleep? Samus complained while putting on her power suit. Zelda laughed and opened the door. '' Wolf? What are you doing here?'' she asked. The animal didn't say anything and stepped in the room. '' Sure come in'' Zelda said sarcastically while closing the door. '' What do you want?'' Samus asked. Wolf ignored her and faced Zelda. '' You have to invite Nabooru.'' He said. '' Nabooru? Why?'' '' Because Ganondorf doesn't have the guts to ask her to the party.'' Zelda started thinking. '' is this part of the deal?'' she asked. Wolf nodded. '' tell Ganondorf I will do it.'' She said. Wolf left the room. '' what was that about?'' Samus asked. '' Just a deal I made, Ganondorf isn't going to try to take the Triforce or kill Link if I do a favor for him.'' Zelda answered. '' a favor? Do you realize how stupid it is to make such a deal?'' '' of course I know that, but I had to do something, besides I won't mind inviting Nabooru, I would love to see her again.'' '' weren't you going to invite someone for Link?'' '' I am, and technically it's Ganondorf who wants to invite Nabooru, so it's not a problem.'' Zelda answered. '' If you say so'' Samus said while walking to the bathroom.

'' wake up!'' Falcon yelled while pulling the sheets from Snake away. '' …Mei…Good..'' Snake murmured in his sleep. the Captain rolled his eyes. '' Falcon…. PUNCH!'' '' What the fuck! You don't have to falcon punch me awake!'' Snake yelled. '' oh sorry but you was like: Oh Mei Ling you're so pretty, I would love to go…'' '' Shut up!'' Snake threw a pillow at his head. ''Why did you wake me up?'' '' You need to help me find someone.'' '' you're still having that bet? Haven't you learned at all?!'' Falcon thought about what had happened a week earlier:

''_maybe Zelda wants to come with me!''Snake choked on his drink and Marth tried his best to not laugh.'' I'm sorry what did you say?'' Zelda asked, hoping she had heard wrong. '' I'm sure it will be fun..?'' he tried 'Idiot! Couldn't you just wait for Peach' He thought. '' You know what, I would love to go with you.'' This time Link choked and everyone looked shocked. '' really?'' Falcon asked. Zelda stood and gave a smile '' of course, I would love to be part of a stupid bet!'' She said before slapping both Falcon and Marth. '' Idiots.'' She said. '' How did you know that?'' the captain asked while rubbing his cheek. '' I'm not stupid, I knew you tried to hit on Peach because you looked like you were in trouble when she left, and Marth can't hide his laughter well'' She said glaring at the prince. '' a bet for who can take the most attractive girl to the party? You guys are pathetic.'' She turned to Marth. '' I hadn't thought this from you Marth.'' '' It's not like that! I really wanted to ask Shiida! But he made me angry with his stupid bragging.'' '' whose stupid bragging?'' Peach asked. '' Nothing, we are going.'' Snake said pulling Falcon with him. '' Good going Martha.'' Ike laughed. Marth only mumbled. '' You know I really was shocked when you said you would love to go with him.'' Pit said. '' You don't really think I would go with him right? '' Zelda laughed. Link heard it and smiled. '' Why are you smiling?'' Peach asked. '' nothing.. we are done shopping right?''_

'' I still need a date..'' Snake facepalmed and got back in bed. '' good luck''

'' Hit me with your best shot!'' Ike sang while having a match with Marth. '' Ugh… I will have that song in my head the whole day!'' Marth complained while he blocked an attack. '' Why don't you hit me with your best shot?'' Ike continued. Immediately Marth made him fall to the ground. Marth pointed his sword at Ike's neck.'' What were you singing again?'' he asked before helping Ike up. '' shut up Marth.'' Marth only laughed. The two walked to the cafeteria, there they joined Fox and Falco. '' Fox and Falco, you have seen Ike right?'' Marth said. '' We have seen him but we never met, Falco is the name.'' '' Ike nice to meet you, I suppose your name is Fox?'' Fox nodded and gestured the two swordsman to sit down. '' so have you been training for the tournament?'' Fox asked. '' Yes we have.'' Marth smiled. '' you got lucky'' Ike mumbled. The two star fox members looked at each other and started to laugh. '' What's so funny?'' Ike asked. '' Nothing, you just reminded us of our friendship.'' Fox said. '' We always pick on each other and stuff like that.'' Falco continued. '' so, you're telling us that we look like you?'' Marth asked. The two animals nodded. This time the two swordsman began to laugh. '' apparently we look like idiots princess!'' Ike said. '' you know what? A brawl right now, we against the two of you.'' Fox said. '' Deal''  
Crazy Hand: Team battle, 1 stock, no items , Battlefield GO!  
the four appeared on screen. '' Ike, these two have worked together for like years, we have the best chances if we separate them.'' '' You take Falco, I will take Fox.''

'' Poyo!'' Kirby said happily while eating his fourth plate. '' You know what's funny? Kirby eats a lot and you don't'' King Dedede said to Meta Knight. '' and why is that funny?'' ''well because you two are both puffballs right?'' ''we don't all are like Kirby.'' '' most are.'' Meta Knight didn't response, for a couple of minutes you could only hear Kirby eating and serving himself food.'' Can I join?'' a female voice said. '' sure, take a seat.'' King Dedede said. Jigglypuff sat down, staring at Meta Knight. Meta Knight was trying hard to not face the Pokémon. King Dedede noticed '' Have I ever told you how I became King?'' he asked Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff shook her head and stopped staring, focusing on the penguin. '' It is a funny story it all started when I…''

'' And why again am I helping you?'' Bowser asked. '' don't-a you hate-a it to see her-a unhappy? '' ''Yes but you cheated..'' '' just-a help-a me already!'' Bowser sighed and walked to the bushes, he gestured Mario to sit at the fountain. Peach came like always into the garden to water the plants, it was then that Bowser started to attack her. '' Bowser what's wr…AAH'' Peach screamed when he grabbed her. '' Bowser….LET GO OF ME!'' Mario took this as his cue. He attacked Bowser, who lost his grab on the princess. after a while 'fighting' Bowser ran away. '' are-a you okay-a princess?'' Mario asked while taking out his hand for helping her up. '' I'm fine'' Peach said, she got up ignoring Mario's hand. '' have a nice day.'' She said before turning and walking away. '' Peach-a wait!'' '' What do you want?'' '' I love-a you!'' '' say that to your precious girlfriend.'' Mario fell silent, he looked at the angry princess.'' I'm-a sorry…'' Peach ignored him and walked away. Mario stepped in the mansion. ''And?'' Bowser asked. Mario didn't respond and walked towards his room.

'' please brother!'' '' I said no'' ''but…'' ''no, you already got your party! Now you want to invite more people?'' Master Hand said. '' But it's Amy! She is well known by Mario and Sonic! Even Bowser likes her!'' Crazy Hand tried. '' How did you even get this idea?'' '' Shadow asked.'' '' You mean Shadow as an assist? Why do you even listen to them? Our main focus lays on the Smasher remember?'' '' But Brother! The assists also need some fun.'' Crazy said. ''That's why they are invited, they are not allowed to invite someone!'' '' Please?! Make this an exception, there are a couple Smashers that aren't inviting anyone so it is possible!'' '' Crazy, I have a lot on my mind, the tournament is in 6 weeks, I have to make sure that the arena is safe, not that someone gets killed while having a match, your party is fun and everything but it's not important!'' Crazy looked at his brother with disbelief. ( **Again, no eyes, no idea how **) '' pretty please?'' '' What? No!'' '' pretty pretty please?'' ''stop this nonsense. '' '' please?'' ''Crazy! Get out! I want you to leave my office!'' Crazy Hand slowly got to the door, before leaving he turned '' Please?'' '' ALRIGHT AMY CAN COME! GET OUT!'' '' Thank you brother!'' and the door closed. Master Hand sighed.

'' And that's how I became king of the waddle dees! '' '' that's very interesting indeed.'' Jigglypuff responded. Kirby finished his last plate. '' Poyo?'' King Dedede looked at Meta Knight for a translation. Meta Knight sighed.'' He asks if we are going to the garden with him.'' '' Well let's go buddy.'' King Dedede stood. When they walked to the garden Meta Knight walked to his room. '' where do you think you're going?'' Jigglypuff asked, she had followed him. '' I already spend the last week with you! I'm done.'' '' so you still don't consider us as friends?!'' '' I do consider King Dedede and Kirby as friends, I don't consider you as a friend.'' Jigglypuff opened her mouth, but closed it again she walked away. Meta Knight continued walking to his room.

* * *

**Crazy Hand: ( does a dance) Amy can come, Amy can come! Also Meta Knight is a jerk.**

**Misslittle55: You would do the same as somebody steals your mask and forced you to hang out with her.**

**Crazy Hand: .. he still is a jerk. **

**Misslittle55: hope you all liked this chapter, next one is going up soon. Make sure to leave a review and see you next time. **


	10. Drinking plumber and random stuff

**Misslittle55: I'm back! It took a while but here is the next chapter! I have to say it's not the best chapter but I just had to add some things to keep the story going.**

**Crazy Hand: Misslittle55 wants to thank HeroAlexa249 for reviewing. She also wants to thank I'mThatFreak for reviewing and following.  
YOU'RE ALL INVITED TO MY PARTY!**

**Misslittle55: *sigh* read enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! nintendo owns everything except for Sonic! I only own the story.**

* * *

'' This is so boring..'' '' Toon can you shut up?'' the two kids sat in a tree. '' Why were we hiding again?'' Toon Link asked. '' Because Olimar will make us stop our plans for pranking the other Smashers at the party, and that's the only thing that would be actually fun.'' '' I get it, but sitting in a tree won't help! We don't have everything yet! We still need the eggs, the feathers, toilet paper, marbles, flower..'' '' I know! But we can't leave the mansion without an adult!'' Popo interrupted. Toon sighed. '' we need an adult, an adult that can help us with our pranks.'' '' do you really think someone wants to help us?'' Popo asked. '' What about a villain? Bowser won't help us because he tries to impress Peach but Wario will, he actually can help with making stink bombs.'' '' You know what? That's actually a great idea, I heard Wolf loves irritating Fox and Falco, so maybe he can help too!'' '' let's find them!''

''impressive '' Ike said after he saw Marth kicking Falco off the stage. '' GAME'' Crazy Hand yelled. The four Smashers were back in the teleportation room. '' we were going easy on you guys.'' Falco said quickly. Fox laughed '' sorry, he always think he is the best fighter off the whole Star Fox team, You two did great!'' '' Thanks, you two were also good.'' Marth said shaking his hand. '' good is not enough! I will beat you in the tournament.'' Fox said. '' come on featherpack we need to train'' He said while pulling Falco with him. When they were gone Ike spoke '' those two are funny, they always pick on each other and they still are best friends.'' '' do you-a recognize-a it?'' Luigi asked when he walked in the room, followed by Yoshi, Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong. '' What do you mean?'' Ike asked. Luigi shook his head and laughed. '' nothing-a, If it isn't-a a problem, we were planning on having a little-a match.'' ''go ahead.'' Ike said. The two swordsman walked out of the teleportation room. '' we aren't always picking on each other..'' Ike said. Marth raised his eyebrow. '' Martha? Princess? Tiara-boy? '' '' oh.. sorry about that..'' '' don't get sentimental Isaac'' '' wait… how do you know that?!'' '' Ike is short for Isaac, I'm not stupid.'' Marth smirked. '' see you at lunch Isaac!'' He said while walking off. Ike sighed, realizing that is going to be his nickname, and walked to his room.

'' ready?'' Red asked Pikachu. Pikachu nodded. '' Go Charizard! '' the pokémon growled at the mouse. '' Pika Pi!'' Pikachu said before running at the dragon. '' I am going for Red this time, Charizard looks like a difficult opponent. '' King Dedede commented. He and Kirby were sitting in the garden, looking at the match between Red and Pikachu. '' Poyo!'' Kirby agreed. '' I'm for Pikachu, he is stronger than he looks.'' Jigglypuff said while sitting next to her friends. '' where were you? And where is that grumpy mask?'' King Dedede asked. '' Not important, I thought it wasn't allowed to fight outside the arena.'' She changed the subject. '' nah.. they are just practicing.'' '' Charizard return! Squirtle go!'' Red yelled. '' I said that Pikachu would defeat Charizard.'' Jigglypuff said. '' poyo..'' the match didn't last long, Pikachu came out as winner. '' you are a strong Little mouse you know that?'' Red said. '' Pikachu!'' Jigglypuff stood. '' Pikachu, do you mind fighting again?'' Pikachu shook his head. '' you are going to fight?'' King Dedede asked. '' I have to keep my mind busy.'' She said before walking to the Pokémon. '' doesn't she act different? '' Kirby nodded.

''Unfair!'' Pit exclaimed. Link just laughed. '' Come on Pit you can defeat him.'' Sheik said while walking in. '' Finally, now I have a real opponent, what took you so long?'' Link asked. '' Hey!'' Pit yelled. Sheik, now transformed into Zelda, laughed. '' my match took longer than I expected.'' '' against who?'' Pit asked. '' Samus '' Link released irritated his arrow. '' What's your problem?'' Zelda asked. '' I still don't like the way he talked towards you.'' Zelda rolled her eyes. '' Can't you just forget it?'' '' I can't'' '' ehm.. Zelda? You forgot your chain'' Samus said standing at the door opening. ''oh.. Thank you.'' Zelda smiled when Samus handed over her weapon. Samus saw Link releasing another arrow, it wasn't hard to see that he was angry. '' is everything alright?'' she asked. '' why do you care?'' he said bluntly. '' well sorry, I didn't know you were on your period.'' Pit chuckled. ' what happened to him? He wasn't like this in melee..' Samus thought. Link didn't say anything, he just left the room. '' what's his problem?'' she asked. '' don't know, never seen him like this.'' Pit answered. '' I'm sorry, Pit we will finish our match later okay?'' Zelda asked. Pit nodded and Zelda left the room.  
'' what's wrong?'' Zelda asked after teleporting in Link and Pit's room. '' you know there is a door right?'' '' Like you would open it.'' it was silent for a while. '' I don't like his attitude.'' '' you don't even know him!'' '' I have! Since the first tournament, he never cared about the others, he just sat in his room the whole day long and only came out for the tournament. He is selfish. '' '' Because of that doesn't make you know him.'' Zelda said. Link didn't answer. '' this isn't about Samus is it? what's really bothering you?'' she asked '' don't you think it's weird that Ganondorf didn't do anything? I'm worried about your safety.'' '' I can handle myself Link.'' '' I know, but what if he tries something?'' '' he won't'' '' How do you know?'' Zelda bit her lower lip. '' I just know.'' '' I don't believe you'' '' that's too bad.'' Zelda turned to open the door but Link grabbed her arm. '' what are you hiding?''

'' Mario? You didn't show up on our match, is everything alright?'' Sonic asked while knocking on the door. He opened the door after getting no response. He saw Mario with a bottle of beer on the floor. '' what.. dude?!'' '' sonic..-a? how is it buddy-a'' the plumber asked, he was drunk. '' what the fuck are you doing?! '' '' just chilling-a…'' Sonic looked at the empty bottles '' where is Luigi? Does he know what you're doing?'' Mario laughed. '' He-a is playing with dolls-a old friend-a'' '' What? Do you even know what you're saying?!'' '' of course-a Toad.'' Sonic facepalmed. '' okay, you are going to the infirmary with me, this is not healthy. '' '' but-a Rosalina how can-a you say that?!'' Sonic rolled his eyes and tried to get the plumber to stand. '' let-a me go-a you goomba!'' '' Mario I just want to help!'' '' say-a that to the pipes-a!'' Mario said before throwing the bottle at Sonic. '' Dude!'' '' but mama-a! why are-a you so-a ugly-a!'' '' mama? I'm SONIC'' '' what-a? why do you want-a to be that cheap-a cat?'' '' that's it!'' Sonic said while running to the gardens. '' PEACH! You have to see this.'' '' Sonic? What's wrong?'' '' just come with me.'' The hedgehog took the princess to Mario's room. '' wait.. no! I'm not going to talk to him!'' '' Peach! He is a wreck! I've never seen him like this!'' '' well that's not my problem!'' '' Peach please.. you don't have to be with him again! just talk to him! He will kill himself.'' Sonic looked questioning at the princess '' he saved you, more than once, please just please talk to him.'' He continued. Peach sighed. '' alright…'' Sonic opened the door and Peach looked shocked '' MARIO?!'' '' I told you..'' Sonic murmered. '' Mama-a! why-a do you sound-a like the princess-a?''

'' doesn't Mei Ling has a friend?'' '' Douglass can you shut up?!'' '' But I really need a date!'' '' well you don't have one! Can we train now, please?'' the Captain sighed. '' sure'' the two started to train. After a while they took a break. '' hey Snake?'' '' yes?'' '' Snake isn't your real name right?'' '' why do you ask?'' '' well, it is a weird name'' '' Red is also a weird name.'' '' true, but is it your real name?'' '' no'' '' so what is your real name?'' '' none of your business.'' '' we are friends right? Why don't you want to tell.'' I'm done.'' Snake said while walking away. 'what is his problem?'Falcon thought. '' he is also grumpy? Everyone has just a perfect day.'' Samus said while walking in. '' oh sorry, I didn't know you were training here.'' She said after noticing Captain Falcon. She wanted to walk out again but the Captain stopped her. '' you don't have to go, you can train with me if you want.'' Samus turned around. '' are you sure? I just won a match between me and Sheik'' She said remembering that the captain lost the last tournament because of the sheikah. '' I'm sure.'' Samus sat next to the captain, he looked surprised, the bounty hunter never talks much to someone, she never did since the first tournament. '' he is grumpy because I asked him for his real name.'' '' well.. some things people want to keep a secret'' Samus answered. After a couple minutes of silence Falcon spoke up '' is that the reason you always wear your power suit?'' Samus didn't answer. '' are we going to train or what?'' she asked.

'' aren't they hungry?!'' Nana asked, she was getting angrier by the second. '' stupid Popo..'' she whispered. '' come on Nana, I'm sure we'll find him'' Lucas said. Nana smiled. '' Thank you.'' '' Olimar I think they became before us, I don't think they will return till dinner'' Ness said. '' I guess you're right, they will most likely go to the kitchen when everybody else is eating.'' Olimar answered. '' we can train till that time, I will wait in the kitchen while everybody is eating.'' He continued '' but then you will skip dinner!'' Ness exclaimed. '' I don't mind'' '' no I'm not letting you skip dinner because of my stupid brother!'' Nana said. Lucas nodded. '' we will all wait in the kitchen at dinner.'' Ness said. '' maybe we can ask Peach if we can eat our dish here, then we won't have to skip dinner.'' Lucas said. '' that's smart Lucas! We will do that.'' Ness said. Olimar smiled at the children. '' fine.. but we are first going to train a bit okay?'' the three nodded and left to the training center.

'' please Wolf? We know how you like to pick on them!'' the two children said in unison. Wolf started thinking ' well, I can irritate them and maybe get Krystal back to Star Wolf..' he thought. '' alright, but I will only help with pranking Falco and Fox.'' '' okay! But do you want to help us with hiding from the others? Wario is too loud.'' The Wolf sighed and nodded.

* * *

**Misslittle55: I hope you liked it, if not next chapter WILL be better. If you like my story don't forget to review.**

**Crazy Hand: she is going to cry if you don't leave reviews, really, maybe not, I'm CRAZYY!**

**Misslittle55: stay tuned!**


	11. That hurt

**Misslittle55: Hi guys! Here is the next chapter, I am giving a warning here, there IS going to be some romance in this chapter. My favorite paring ^.^ and of course there is going to be a lot of drama, I mean A LOT. Read, enjoy and review!**

**Crazy Hand: Misslittle55 wants to thank HeroAlexa249and OrangeStreakedStar for reviewing. She also wants to thank OrangeStreakedStar for following, elvisfan994 for favoring the story AND Misslittle55. She also wants to thank all the readers for reading.**

'' uhm.. guys? Don't you need a break?'' Red asked. '' yeah.. you're fighting for like a hour?'' King Dedede said. '' Poyo!'' Kirby agreed. '' Pika?'' Pikachu asked at her opponent. '' well.. we could have a break, but we're not done yet.'' Pikachu smiled and they both walked over to the others. '' somebody hungry?'' a voice boomed. The five turned to see a masked Puffball holding up a picnic basket. '' Poyo!'' Kirby cheered. A couple of seconds later everybody was eating. '' okay.. this cake is DELICIOUS, did you made it?'' Red asked Meta Knight. '' Kirby learned me to cook back in Dreamland'' he said shyly. Kirby nodded. '' wait.. how come I didn't know that?'' King Dedede asked. '' you were with Bandana Dee'' Meta Knight answered. They continued eating in silence until Pikachu noticed something. '' Pika Pi?'' he asked Jigglypuff, holding up a piece of cake. '' no thank you'' she answered. Red raised his eyebrow '' you haven't eat anything yet?'' he asked. '' not hungry'' '' poyo?!'' Kirby looked at her confused 'how can someone be NOT hungry?' he thought . '' you have to eat something.'' King Dedede said. Pikachu, who still was holding up the cake, nodded in agreement. '' I'm fine!'' everyone, except for Jigglypuff, continued eating in silence until someone spoke up. '' You really should eat something.'' The whole group stopped eating, even Kirby. '' You're telling me to eat?! Why do you even care?! I wasn't your friend right?!'' she yelled. Meta Knight didn't answer, Jigglypuff left. '' Meta Knight? Explain please?'' King Dedede asked. '' girls.. '' he sighed. '' tell me about it.'' Red laughed. Kirby and Pikachu looked at each other, wondering how Jigglypuff was doing.

Pit walked to the cafeteria. 'I wonder how Link is doing.. he is acting weird for a while now..' he thought. '' Hey Pit! Over here!'' Pit looked up to see the two bluenettes ( **it isn't a word is it**?) sitting at a table. He quickly sat down. '' hey you guys! '' '' hello Pit, how did your archery match with the two elves go?'' Ike asked. '' they're called Hylians Isaac.'' Marth said. '' whatever'' he responded, irritated at his new nickname. '' well we didn't really finished it.. Link was irritated by something and he walked away.'' Pit said. '' really? The last time I can remember that he was angry was when Ganondorf joined Melee.. those two almost blew up the whole mansion.'' Marth said. '' Ganondorf? You mean that weird green ginger? Like he could blow up the mansion.'' Ike said a bit too loud. He saw Ganondorf glaring at him. '' nothing personal..'' he awkwardly smiled. Ganondorf gave him a you-will-regret-this face before he continued his conversation with Bowser. '' you made the Gerudo king angry.. idiot'' Marth said. '' whatever, it is not like I can't beat him.'' Ike said. '' you're so confident Isaac'' '' so..?'' Ike asked. '' well what did you two do?'' Pit said quickly, hoping he could prevent them from arguing. '' we fought Falco and Fox'' Marth said. '' did you won?'' Pit asked. '' of course we did, well I had to rescue Martha a couple of times. '' Ike said. '' what do you mean? I had to safe your ass a couple of times!'' Marth said. '' do you have evidence Tiara boy?'' '' bring it Bandanahead!'' Pit's sweat dropped '' Lady Palutena, why do they always have to argue?''

'' Not fair! You fight in a Iron Man suit!'' the Captain exclaimed. '' and you fight in a Superman costume, I don't complain about that either.'' Samus responded before walking away. '' you're going already? Don't you want to have any company or something?'' Falcon asked. '' I prefer being alone.'' She said before walking away. On the way to her room she heard two people argue, she stopped and listened out of curiosity. '' How could you do something like that?!'' she heard a familiar voice say. '' did you have a better plan?'' a female voice said. ' oh right.. Zelda and Link' Samus thought. '' maybe I had a better plan if you told me, why didn't you ask for my opinion?!'' Link said. '' do I need your permission?'' Zelda responded. Link sighed. '' that's not what I meant, but how I'm going to protect you if you are making deals with the enemy!'' '' maybe I don't need to be protected, ever thought about that?!'' Zelda said. '' maybe you don't need to be protected if you don't keep getting kidnapped!'' Link yelled. There was a short silence. '' Sorry, I shouldn't have said that..'' he got interrupted. '' it's fine, it was stupid to try to have a normal tournament without trying to kill your enemy, sorry for giving you more worries than you already have, trying to not having me kidnapped and all.'' Zelda said. '' Zel...'' '' don't even try.'' It was silent. Samus jumped up when the door flew open. '' Can I help you?!'' Zelda yelled. Samus quickly left the hallway. ' how did she know that I stood there?' she thought before entering her room. ''fuck, I just made my roommate angry.'' She said to herself.

'' got you!'' Ness yelled. '' you got them?!'' Nana asked running over to her friend. '' one of them, he just ran into the kitchen and I caught him in this burlap sack!'' he said pointing at it, the person was struggling to break free. '' you caught one? Good job!'' Olimar complimented. Lucas closed all the kitchen doors and windows, and Ness opened the burlap sack, revealing not a kid but a robot. '' You caught R.O.B.!'' Nana exclaimed. The robot was looking at the group his eyes stopped at Ness. '' uh… sorry buddy..'' Ness stuttered. R.O.B.'s eyes became to glow and Ness could barely dodge the laser. He opened a door and ran away, R.O.B. chased him, shooting lasers. Olimar's sweat dropped. '' I guess he is busy for a while.'' The kids al got back to their positions. After ten minutes someone entered the kitchen, he immediately got attacked by Pikmin. '' what… ARG!'' he began shooting at the Pikmins with his gun. '' WAIT!'' Olimar yelled, not wanting his Pikmin to die. '' Wolf? We are sorry we thought you were someone else. '' Nana said. Wolf mumbled, '' just keep those things away!'' he said nodding at the Pikmin. '' we will!'' Lucas said. '' why aren't you eating dinner with the rest of the Smashers?'' Olimar asked. '' I wanted to eat in peace today, so may I please grab some food?'' he said rolling his eyes. He started serving himself a plate. '' that is quite a lot for one person..'' Nana commented. Wolf glared at her and walked out of the kitchen. He entered his room. '' you have food?! Thank you!'' Popo said, immediately beginning to stuff food in his mouth. '' hey! Leave something for me!'' Toon Link said. Wolf sighed. '' I will go tell Wario that he needs to go shopping, can I have the grocery list? '' Toon Link handed over the list. '' why do you guys need plant fertilizer?'' Wolf asked. The kids smirked. '' you will see..'' they said with a creepy smile.

'' Sonic you can leave.'' Peach said. '' are you sure?'' the hedgehog asked. '' yes, please leave.'' Sonic looked confused. '' sure, if you want me to go.'' He said before leaving the room. Peach looked around the room. '' oh Mario..'' '' yes mama-a?'' Peach sighed. ' this is going to be a long day..' she thought. Luigi entered the room '' Mario I'm-a back! Guess-a what, I won-a! I tol… mama mia!'' he exclaimed. '' that's what I thought'' Peach said. '' how-a did-a this happen-a?! he hadn't been drinking in-a years! Not since he broke up-a with Pauline!'' '' wait.. he broke up with Pauline?! Why the hell did he kissed her?'' Peach asked. '' don't-a know, Pauline always-a was a bit-a mysterious.'' Luigi said. Peach took her pink phone out. '' Daisy? With me, can you do me a favor? I want you two invite Pauline for the party, tell her that Mario invited her. Thank you! See you in 2 weeks!'' she hang up. '' why-a did you-a invite her?!'' Luigi asked. '' you will see, will you take care of Mario? I have to do something.'' She said with a smirk.  
Samus looked at the princess who just entered their room. '' uhm.. about that..'' she said. '' just forget it.'' Zelda said while sitting down on her bed. Samus raised a eyebrow '' you're not mad on me?'' Zelda shook her head. Samus let out a relieved sigh. '' Zelda! I need one of your poisons! '' Peach said while she ran in the room. Samus ran quickly to the bathroom. '' what?'' Zelda asked. '' I know you can make magical poisons! Where do you have them? In your closet?'' she asked while opening her closet and threw her things out. '' look! You have a purple one in here! What does it do?'' Peach asked while shaking the bottle. '' Peach can you please be careful..'' Zelda said. '' I am careful '' Peach said right before the bottle fell on the ground and broke. '' Peach! Did you want a poison or what?'' Zelda asked irritated, cleaning the floor with magic '' oh yeah right.'' Peach said. '' I need a love poison, you have one right? '' Peach asked. '' why do you think I have one?'' Zelda asked. '' well I thought maybe for Link'' she smirked. Zelda ignored her and put her stuff back in the closet. '' come on zellieee! I know you have a little crush on him..'' Peach teased. '' I don't, and love poisons are dangerous, I'm not making one for you.'' Zelda anwered. '' what?! But I need one!'' Peach pouted. ''why do you need it? Zelda asked. '' I have a feeling that Pauline did something to Mario, and I have a plan to make her suffer.'' Peach said. '' I'm not helping you with that!'' Zelda said. '' Why not? We are friends? Are you not helping other people with love because you are too scared to confess to Link?'' Peach smirked. '' you're being ridiculous.'' Zelda rolled her eyes. '' so I suppose you don't mind me telling him right?'' Peach asked. '' go ahead'' Zelda said. '' re..really?!'' Peach asked. '' if it makes you happy'' Zelda said. Peach left the room and Samus came out off the bathroom. '' you sure that was a good idea?'' She asked. '' No, but if she really is going to tell him he won't believe her.'' Zelda said. '' true… so do you like him?'' Samus asked. '' you too? Why does everyone thinks that? Because he saved me doesn't mean we are in love!'' ''sure…'' Samus smirked.

'' are you okay?'' Pit asked when Link sat down. ''not really.'' He sighed. '' what did you do?'' Ike asked. '' I made Zelda angry'' '' good job, now I'm sure she wants to come with you to the p..'' Link put a hand on Marth's mouth. '' what was that about?'' Pit asked. '' nothing'' Link said. Marth pushed him away, looking disgust. '' do you ever wash those gloves? They smell like horse!'' he said. '' you were going to ask her to the party don't you?'' Ike smirked. '' can we talk about something else please?'' Link asked. '' we can't'' the three said in unison. Link rolled his eyes. Ganondorf neared the table glaring at Ike before he turned to Link '' Do you know if Zelda already invited Nabooru?'' he asked. '' no, wait.. is that the favor you asked from her?!'' Ganondorf nodded and left the table. '' I'm an idiot'' Link said. '' is this about that deal she made? Is that where this all is about?'' Marth asked. '' She can handle herself you know?'' he continued. '' I heard, can you now shut up?'' Marth mumbled a apologize. '' Linkieee!'' Peach called when she ran to the table. '' what does she want?'' Ike asked. '' Link! When are you going to ask Zelda?!'' She exclaimed. '' wrong timing.'' Pit said. But Peach ignored him. '' how come it takes you so long? What if someone else asks her out? Like Samus or something?!'' She exclaimed. '' Peach you really should stop..'' Marth tried. '' what do you mean? Is Link not scared at all? I mean he is her roommate..'' '' PEACH!'' Ike yelled. '' what?'' she asked. Link got up and left the cafeteria 'she's right' he thought. He walked to her room he wanted to knock when he heard something: '' well he is an idiot'' Zelda said. '' Like I don't know that, he has been around since the first tournament!'' he heard a deep voice say. '' with his stupid tights.'' He heard Zelda laugh. He left, not wanting to hear more.  
'' have I told you about the bet he made with Marth? '' Zelda asked her roommate. '' yeah you did.'' Samus laughed. '' why are you wearing your power suit again?'' Zelda asked. '' I don't want to run in the bathroom again, if you lock the door I can take it off.'' She said. Zelda rolled her eyes. '' why don't you lock it?'' she asked. '' Peach still has my key.''

**Misslittle55: poor Link.. :(**

**Crazy hand: you know you made it happen right?**

**Misslittle55: * ignoring Crazy* don't forget to leave a review! See you next time!**


	12. just a 'normal' day

**Misslittle55: I'm back! I don't have a life so this chapter is a bit sooner than normal, I don't think you mind though ^.^ **

**Crazy Hand: Misslittle55 wants to thank HeroAlexa249 and OrangeStreakedStar for reviewing. You two make her really happy.**

**Misslittle55: No really, Thank you all for reviewing and following and everything, it really means a lot to me, and I'm saying this to all the reviewers, all the followers and all the readers. **

**Crazy Hand: yeah yeah, on to the story, Master Hand wants me in his office in an hour, he wasn't happy about the present I left him in the toilet…**

**Mislittle55: uhm.. just forget that.. Read, enjoy and review!**

~ 4 days later ~

'' we have sat here for the past four days! How come they aren't hungry!'' Nana exclaimed. '' I don't know'' Olimar sighed. '' Ness R.O.B. isn't near, you can come out now.'' He continued. Ness opened the fridge '' his lasers hurt! I'm not risking anything!'' he said before closing the fridge again. '' how come you didn't freeze to death by now?!'' Nana asked. '' PK fire!'' came out off the fridge, Nana rolled her eyes. after a while Lucas spoke up; '' Maybe somebody is giving them food..'' he said shyly. '' How come we didn't think about that?!'' Nana said. '' now you mention it, Wolf did come a lot to the kitchen lately.'' Olimar commented. '' Yeah!'' came out off the fridge, Nana facepalmed. '' just get out already! R.O.B. isn't here!'' she said irritated. '' nu-uh!'' Ness said. Olimar rolled his eyes. '' whatever, Lucas you came up with the idea, do you want to spy on Wolf?'' he asked. Lucas hesitated but nodded. '' are we going to see you at lunch?'' Nana asked. Lucas nodded again and walked out the kitchen. '' all we have to do now is wait..'' Olimar sighed while he sat on a chair. '' uhm.. can someone give me a bottle or something?'' Ness asked. '' why?'' Olimar asked. '' well… I.. uhm… need.. to.. to.. p…pee?'' he stuttered. '' That's disgusting! Just get out of there!'' Nana yelled while she kicked the fridge. '' ow… '' Ness said. '' I still need that bottle though..'' he continued. ''ugh..you know what? I need some girl time, boys are just disgusting.'' Nana said, looking at Olimar. '' go.. I get you don't want to be with fridgeboy.'' She nodded a thanks and left the kitchen.

'' come on! Tell me your name?!'' Falcon tried. '' no! and keep asking won't help you know!'' Snake answered. '' ugh.. I thought I was your friend.'' The Captain sighed. '' you are something like that.'' Snake said. '' Something like that? That's very nice of you!'' Falcon said sarcastically. Snake ignored him '' have you found a date already?'' he asked with a grin. '' shut up'' Snake chuckled. There was a knock on the door, Captain Falcon opened it. '' oh.. Lucas right?'' he asked the child. Lucas nodded. '' can I help you?'' Lucas shook his head and looked at Snake. '' okay.. Snake you have a visitor!'' Falcon said while letting the child in. Snake raised his eyebrow. '' what do you want?'' he asked a bit rude. '' I thought that you… maybe.. wanted to help spying on someone? I heard you were very good at that.'' Lucas said shyly. '' you have heard right, who is your victim?'' he asked the kid. '' Wolf'' Snake stated to think: '' fine.. but on one condition, ask Fox and Falco to join us.'' He said. Lucas nodded and left the room. '' why are you helping him?'' Falcon asked. '' I won't have to deal with your questions anymore, and maybe that kid can help me in the future.'' Snake answered. Falcon rolled his eyes. '' like that kid can actually help you, but whatever I'm going to train some, want to join before you are going to go spying?'' Snake nodded and they headed to the training center.

'' Are you done with your hair? I still need to shower Marth!'' Ike yelled irritatingly. Marth came out of the bathroom. '' I'm never done with my hair Isaac, why are you in such a hurry ?'' Ike rolled his eyes. '' Peach wanted to have a picnic today remember?'' he said. '' oh yeah right, I wonder why, she planned it randomly.'' Marth said looking at a mirror. Ike facepalmed because he was still busy with his hair. '' don't know, do you think she is up to something?'' he asked. '' don't know, just hurry.'' '' I need to hurry? You were in the bathroom for over an hour!'' Ike exclaimed. Marth ignored him. Ike sighed and walked into a bathroom. A while later they were heading to the gardens, Peach already was there: '' Guys over here!'' she waved. '' Hello Peach, you look as always stunning.'' Marth said a bit too formal. '' well thank you Marth!'' Ike wanted to throw up, he was happy when he saw Pit nearing, literally dragging Link along. '' Pit you really are an angel!'' Ike exclaimed. '' uh.. thanks?'' Pit said. The five sat down. '' we're almost complete! I wonder where Zelda and Samus are? Zelda never is late..'' Peach said, more to herself than to anyone. '' Maybe someone was occupying the bathroom.'' Ike commented, receiving a glare from Marth. '' I'm sorry that I actually care about how I look Isaac'' Marth said. '' Sure you are pretty boy'' Ike spat back. Marth wanted to say something but Link interrupted: '' I swear if you two keep arguing I will personally cut your throats.'' He said coldly. The two stopped arguing, Pit looked horrified.

'' Jigglypuff? I was looking for you! '' Nana said while sitting down next to Jigglypuff, they were in the Auditorium, most of the Smashers didn't know about its existence, only the Smashers who could play a instrument came here often to play some music when they were bored, Nana knew she could find Jigglypuff here. '' hi Nana.'' Jigglypuff said forcing a smile. '' have you find your brother?'' she asked. Nana sighed: '' No.. '' '' I'm sure you will find him soon'' Jigglypuff said. '' I hope so.. he may be the most stupid and irritating person in the whole world.. but he still is my brother and we were always together.. I miss him..'' Nana said sadly. '' come on Nana.. boys are just stupid.. they are the dumbest creatures on the earth.. he will soon realize that he was stupid and he will beg for your forgiveness I'm sure off it!'' Jigglypuff said. Nana laughed '' thank you, you really are a great friend.'' She said. '' don't mention it, you know.. I need a girls night, the last time we had that was in Melee'' Jigglypuff said. '' yeah! I actually wanted some girl time, the boys are irritating me, only Lucas and Olimar are a bit normal.'' Nana said. '' yeah… the other Pokémons and Kirby, King Dedede and Meta Knight are also irritating'' Jigglypuff laughed, trying to not be sad about Meta Knight again. '' so that settles it! we are going to find Peach and Zelda and we're going to have some fun.'' Nana said. Jigglypuff laughed. '' I agree''

'' Meta Knight.. What did you say to Jigglypuff?'' King Dedede asked. The two of them sat in their room. Kirby, Pikachu and Red left for a little walk. '' nothing important'' Meta Knight mumbled. The King raised his eyebrow. '' You're not really convincing. '' he said. '' King Dedede, do you know why I started to hang out with you guys?'' the penguin shook his head. '' Jigglypuff stole my mask, she was not going to give it back if I didn't spend time with you guys.'' Meta Knight said. '' I could've known..'' King Dedede said. '' It was only when I was finally alone again, that I actually missed your and Kirby's company..'' Meta Knight continued. '' Is that why you came back with that picnic basket?'' King Dedede asked. Meta Knight nodded. '' that still don't explain Jigglypuff's words'' Dedede said. Meta Knight sighed. '' well.. I wasn't actually nice to her.. she was getting on my nerves a lot and I kind of told her that I don't consider her as a friend..?'' Meta Knight said a bit ashamed. King Dedede sighed '' you should apologize'' he said. '' don't you think I tried? She is not talking to me!'' Meta Knight exclaimed. '' find a way to talk to her! I know you don't like being nice or being social at all but you can at least try a bit harder!'' '' Fine..'' Meta Knight sighed.

'' Lucario! Where are you?!'' Bowser yelled. Lucario sighed, 'can't that stupid turtle stop? ' he thought. He sat in a tree, he climbed up after being followed by Bowser, _again_. _'' having some trouble?'' _a voice asked. _'' How come you only talk to me when I am being followed by a lunatic?''_ Lucario asked the person who just interrupted his thoughts. _'' don't know, maybe I just like teasing you, I really don't have anything to do'' _Lucario sighed. _'' any idea how I can meditate in peace, not being disturbed by this Koopa King?''_ he asked. _'' not really.. I think you have to wait till I come to the mansion, when was this party again?''_ the voice asked. _'' ten days''_ Lucario responded. _'' you'll have to survive on your own for ten days.. talk to you later'' _the voice said before leaving his mind. Lucario sighed, he looked at Bowser, who was angry looking near the fountain. '' stupid turtle'' he said to himself.

'' so do you guys have everything?'' Wolf asked. The two kids nodded. Wario looked a bit bored:'' can't we-a do some more-a pranks?'' he asked. '' this already are quite a lot..'' Wolf commented. '' but more is always better!'' Toon Link smiled. '' did you have something in mind?'' he continued. Wario gave a creepy smile, holding up garlic. '' Garlic? Are you serious?'' Wolf asked. Wario laughed and shook his head, '' I-a have-a another plan-a.'' he smiled. '' what's it?'' Popo asked. '' I am not-a telling you yet-a, but-a I need beans-a a lot of beans-a'' he said while grinning. The two children looked a bit scared at each other. Wolf only looked confused. '' sure.. we will get you beans..'' he said.

'' there they are!'' Peach exclaimed pointing at two figures approaching. '' Zelda what took you so long?!'' she asked. '' We are so so sorry Princess Toadstool, we just were doing something more important. '' Samus spat. Zelda rolled her eyes. '' Samus is grumpy, his power suit wasn't working.'' She said, the two sat down. '' You don't have to put on your power suit.. how are you going to eat with it anyway?'' Pit said. '' I am not hungry, but I was forced..'' Zelda cleared her throat. '' I mean I thought that it was nice to come, because I got ill when this irritating princess..'' again Zelda cleared her throat. '' I mean friendly princess invited me to go shopping'' Samus finally finished. Peach gave her a nasty look, the angel and the two bluenettes were holding back laughter. Link kept looking at the ground. '' well thank you!'' Peach said sarcastically. '' you're welcome'' Samus answered with the same sarcastic tone. Zelda rolled her eyes. the group started to eat their breakfast, Peach was talking about a pink dress that would go perfectly with her pink shoes and pink hair ribbon, not to forget her pink make-up. Zelda and Marth tried their best to show interest, Peach continued her story when Samus interrupted with fake snoring. Pit and Ike couldn't keep their laughter. Peach angry clenched her fists. '' oh sorry princess, I was trying to listen to your really interesting story'' Samus said. This time Marth also chuckled. Peach glared at the prince. '' sorry… I just…'' He tried to say but he ended up laughing with the two other boys. '' I'm really disappointed, in all of you. I'm glad Zelda and Link have manners.'' Peach said. Link looked up rather confused, being in his own thoughts for the whole conversation. '' oh we're so sorry princess, we really are'' Samus said sarcastically. Peach gave a fake smile. 'count to ten…' she thought. After a while Peach spoke up: '' Well, it was a nice picnic.. I will see you all at lunch I suppose'' she said. '' sure we would _love _to see you there.'' Samus said. Peach groaned and walked away. '' that wasn't very nice..'' Zelda said. '' sorry.. I just don't like her, she only can talk about Pink. '' Samus said while standing up. '' you guys are really awesome, I will see you around'' she said before walking away. '' well.. maybe it was a bit mean, but it was funny'' Ike said. '' I hate to say it, but I agree, Peach is really irritating us with her stories'' Pit said. '' maybe Samus could join us more often'' Marth said. The two others nodded. '' fine I will ask him.'' Zelda sighed . The boys smiled and started to walk to the Training Center. '' uhm Link? Can I talk to you for a second?'' Zelda asked. Link nodded.

**Crazy Hand: Wario creeps me out….. **

**Misslittle55: yeah.. Maybe he is getting a bit to gassy… **

**Crazy Hand: *kuch* hint *kuch***

**Misslittle55: hope you all liked it! I know Link is a bit.. uhm how do you say it…**

**Crazy Hand: Hurt? Grumpy? Scary? **

**Misslittle55: yeah something like that, you can't blame him, he thinks that his crush thinks that he is an idiot, that must hurt.**

**Crazy Hand: like you would know.. how many boyfriends did you have? Like um… none?**

**Misslittle55: I'm going to kill a hand, see you soon!**

**Crazy Hand: wait.. what?! **


	13. trust the Pokémon

**Misslittle55: Hello everyone! Here is chapter thirteen! Hope you all like it.  
Oh yeah.. because Crazy Hand is dead he won't be here today.  
I want to thank HeroAlexa249, OrangeStreakedStar and Guest for reviewing. OrangeStreakedStar, Keyblade132, FluffyFyron for favoring the story and FluffyFyron for following**

**Guest: I was so stupid, I mixed up Blaze and Amy, I changed it in the previous chapter, sorry about that, it won't happen again. it was Amy Rose, I'm not using any OC's in this story.**

**Read enjoy and review!**

'' why-a were you drunk-a!'' Luigi asked his brother. Mario didn't answer. '' you-a have ignored-a me for the past four days! Answer-a me!'' Mario sighed. '' I tried everything-a! Peach-a will forever hate me!'' he yelled. '' Why-a did you cheat on her-a!'' Luigi yelled back. '' I don't know-a..'' Mario said sadly. Luigi looked at his brother, he hated it to see him like this, even if it was his own fault. '' you know-a.. I have a idea'' he said. Mario looked up '' what-a! what is your-a idea!?'' Luigi hesitated. '' It is ridiculous-a, but it can-a help..'' Mario grew impatient '' tell-a me already!'' Luigi sighed. '' dress up-a, we are going shopping-a..'' Luigi started thinking. '' How-a good are you in baking-a?'' he asked. Mario looked confused at his brother '' I can't bake-a, you know that-a, and why do we need to go shopping-a? You know I hate-a shopping.'' He said. '' do you want-a your girlfriend back or not-a?'' Luigi snapped. Mario sighed. '' let's-a go''

'' hey featherpack, I did do better on that fight with Marth and Ike than you did'' Fox smirked. '' no you did not!'' Falco yelled. '' Yes I did'' '' did not!'' '' Can you shut up?!'' Snake said irritated. He, the two animals and Lucas were hiding in a carbon box. '' uhm.. mister Snake, do you really think hiding in a box is smart?'' Lucas asked. '' Nobody expects a spy in a box.'' Snake answered. '' oh.. um I guess..'' Lucas answered. '' why are we spying on Wolf again?'' Falco asked. '' You two hate him don't you?'' Snake asked. The two nodded. '' if Wolf helps Toon Link and Popo they will prank everyone, and especially you two, so unless you want to get pranked you're helping us'' Snake said. '' so we are hiding in a box…'' Fox murmered. '' a box is the best hiding space around!'' Snake snapped. '' there is a plant right over there'' Falco said. '' why don't you go hide behind that plant if you want?!'' Snake said. Falco didn't respond. '' ssh.. he is going out..'' Lucas whispered. Wolf walked out of his room, he muttered something about a crazy plumber, when he left the hall Snake turned to the two animals. '' is Wolf friends with Mario, Luigi, Waluigi or Wario?'' he asked. '' No, I think not.'' Fox answered. '' so I guess we are going to find out..'' Snake said. '' let me guess.. we are spying on all the plumbers, while we are hiding in a box?'' Falco asked. '' exactly'' Snake smirked.

Samus was walking towards her room, when a yellow mouse started walking beside her. '' uhm.. hello Pikachu, can I help you?'' she asked. The Pokémon shook his head. Samus looked confused at the Pokémon. '' he likes you'' Red said. Samus turned around and saw the ten year old smiling. '' I don't think we met, my name is Red, you're Samus right?'' Samus nodded. '' I heard about you'' Red smiled, after a short silence Red spoke again '' It looks like Pikachu wants to spend time with you'' Samus looked at the Pokémon, '' are you sure?'' Pikachu nodded. '' you know..'' Red spoke up, Samus looked at him. '' Pikachu doesn't have a trainer, if he likes you, maybe he wants to be your Pokémon'' he said. '' I don't think he wants me to be his trainer.'' Samus answered. '' you never know.. think about it'' he said before walking away. Samus turned to the Pokémon '' so… you really want to spend time with me?'' Pikachu nodded. Samus sighed. '' you know what.. I don't know how long Zelda will be gone, I would like some company.'' She said. '' Pika Pi!'' the Pokémon said happily.

'' a girls night? Perfect! Maybe I can convince Zelda this way!'' Peach clasped her hands. '' Convince her? '' Jigglypuff asked. Nana sighed, '' Peach wants a love potion, but Zelda refuses to make one for her.'' She said. '' why do you want a love potion?'' Jigglypuff asked the princess. '' oh.. I want to make Pauline suffer, and I have a perfect plan, I just need a love potion.'' Peach said. '' uh..'' Jigglypuff said a bit scared 'make Pauline suffer' she thought. '' for days I've tried to get Zelda make me one, I even tried making Link confess to her, organizing a picnic, buying her gifts.. everything!'' Peach continued. '' making Link confess to her? You never told me that!'' Nana said. '' oh you were in the kitchen waiting for your brother.'' Peach said. '' you bought Zelda gifts? '' Jigglypuff asked. '' I did! But she didn't took them, she kept giving them back and saying she is not going to change her mind!'' Peach exclaimed. Jigglypuff looked at Nana, who mouthed that Peach was crazy. Jigglypuff smiled and turned back to the princess. '' so.. a girls night?'' she asked.

'' Poyo?'' Kirby asked Meta Knight. '' yes, I really want to go shopping Kirby'' Meta Knight sighed. King Dedede was laughing. '' you shopping? You hate shopping! Just like you hate playing games, toys that make sounds, action figures, the color orange….'' '' I think we get it!'' Meta Knight interrupted the king. '' sorry, why are you going shopping?'' he asked. '' I need to get Jigglypuff something, she doesn't want to talk to me and I think the best option is to leave her a letter and a little gift in her room.'' Meta Knight answered. King Dedede smirked. '' well.. You most likely suck in buying presents, Kirby are we going to join him?'' He asked the puffball. Kirby nodded. '' you really don't need to go with me'' Meta Knight said. '' nonsense! The Waddle dees can carry our bags, Kirby knows what Jigglypuff likes, and I am a awesome companion!'' King Dedede smiled. Meta Knight groaned. '' fine.. let's just get back before lunch...'' he muttered.

'' I just wanted to apologize to you, it wasn't in my right to get angry, you were just worried and I should've discussed it with you, I'm sorry.'' Zelda told the green-clad hero. '' I'm the one that needs to apologize, I shouldn't have said that to you..'' '' Link it's fine, really.'' Zelda interrupted him. Link looked at the princess. '' why are you acting so nice?'' he asked. '' what do you mean?'' she asked confused. Link shook his head. '' nevermind..'' he said before turning around, he was about to walk away when Zelda grabbed his hand. '' Link.. what's wrong?'' the hero faced the princess. '' nothing really'' he lied. Zelda eyed him and let go of his hand. '' I know you're lying, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.'' She smiled. '' and now don't let pretty boy and bandana head beat you.'' She laughed. Link gave a small smile before they parted, but after a couple of steps he stopped. '' Zelda?'' She turned around. '' yes Link?'' she asked. '' if anything happens, just know you can always come to me okay?'' Zelda gave him a smile '' same counts for you.''

'' hey.. I'm bored.. Olimar can you hand me my phone? '' Ness asked. '' No, just get out of that fridge!'' Olimar sighed. '' the moment I get out R.O.B. will start attacking me again, and his lasers are painful!'' Ness exclaimed. Olimar rolled his eyes. Lucario entered the kitchen. '' hey Olimar.. still trying to find those two kids?'' Lucario asked. The astronaut nodded. Lucario closed his eyes and searched for their auras. '' they are in a room on the third floor, Wario is with them.'' He said. '' Thank you Lucario!'' the astronaut exclaimed before knocking on the fridge. '' hey fridgeboy! We know where they are! Get out!'' he said. Lucario looked confused. He saw Ness jumping out off the fridge. '' Lucario can you sense R.O.B. ?'' he asked. '' no.. R.O.B. is a robot, he doesn't have a aura..'' he said. Ness nodded: '' Olimar let's go quick! I don't want to be find!'' he said. Olimar thanked Lucario again and followed Ness. 'whatever' Lucario thought, he got himself a glass water and walked out off the kitchen, where he almost got hit with a laser. '' HELP!'' Ness cried while running past the Pokémon, followed by an angry robot. '' R.O.B! you can kill him later! I need him!'' Olimar yelled while running behind the two. Lucario looked them go into the garden ' what is wrong with this place?!' he thought. '' LUCARIO!'' he heard Bowser yell. '' damnit..'' he cursed.

Samus sat on her bed, she still wore her power suit because Pikachu sat beside her, Zelda entered the room. '' hello princess, did you apologize?'' Samus asked. '' I did..'' '' but?'' Samus asked. Zelda sat on her bed. '' I don't know, something is bothering him'' Zelda sighed. '' let me guess, he won't tell you and you're worried about him because he is acting weird since four days ago'' Samus said. '' maybe'' Zelda answered. '' and you still don't want to admit that you have a crush on him?'' Zelda rolled her eyed '' I knew you were going to say that, how many times do I need to say..'' '' Relax, I was only kidding'' Samus laughed. '' so you got a new friend?'' Zelda asked. Samus looked at the Pokémon who was sleeping on her bed. '' He wanted to spend some time with me, I wonder why'' Samus answered. '' maybe he has a crush on you'' Zelda joked. '' oh shut up!'' Samus threw a pillow at her. '' are you really wearing your power suit? I'm sure Pikachu won't tell anybody that you're a girl'' Zelda said. '' you never know..'' '' oh come on!'' Zelda walked over to the Pokémon. '' hey, sleepy head, we need to tell you a secret.'' She whispered. Surprisingly he woke up. '' pika?'' he asked. '' we are going to tell you something and you have to keep it a secret okay?'' Zelda asked. Pikachu nodded. '' how do you know he understands you? '' Samus asked. '' do you remember this thingy? '' Zelda asked pointing at a glowing Triforce. Samus rolled her eyes. '' If anybody else knows this I swear I'm pulling your head right off your body.'' Samus warned. '' yeah yeah, just hurry up'' Samus sighed and took off her helmet. She looked at the Pokémon. Pikachu looked first a bit confused but he quickly started smiling. '' Pika Pi!'' he said. '' translation please?'' Samus asked. Zelda laughed. '' are you sure he doesn't have a crush on you? He just said you were beautiful.''

Captain Falcon was wandering through the mansion, he was extremely bored. He then saw Ganondorf and Sonic arguing. He quickly walked towards them '' can you watch your step?'' Ganondorf asked irritated. '' Not my fault that you didn't got in my way'' Sonic responded. '' guys guys! No need to argue! I think we all are bored as hell, why don't we forget the conflict and go spend some time with each other!'' the captain said. '' last time you saw me you were angry because my moveset looks a bit similar to yours'' Ganondorf said. '' a bit similar?! You copied the whole thing!'' Falcon exclaimed. '' weren't we going to do something?'' Sonic asked. '' uh.. yeah right, I thought why don't we sneak into… the Maze'' Captain Falcon said. '' The Maze?'' wasn't that forbidden?'' Sonic asked. '' exactly'' the captain answered. '' let's do it'' Ganondorf smirked.

'' hey, you finally are going to join us?'' Marth asked when Link entered the room. '' Link, you need to see Pit's swords, he turns them into a bow!'' Ike exclaimed pointing at the angel. '' I know, I saw them while we had our archery match'' Link laughed. After a short conversation Marth started to smirk. '' so.. what did Zelda talk to you about?'' he asked. '' dude..'' Pit warned him. '' what? Okay I know that it wasn't a good subject the past days, but aren't you two a little bit curious about it?'' he asked at Ike and Pit. '' well maybe but you don't ask something like that'' Ike said. '' guys it's fine, she just apologized about the argument we had a couple days ago'' Link said. '' so you asked her to the party right?'' Marth asked. Link didn't respond. '' you didn't ask her? Dude you had a crush on her before I even met you! How come you still didn't told her?'' Marth said. '' stop it'' Ike glared at the prince. '' sorry, I just don't get it'' Marth said. '' you want to understand it?! You want to know why I didn't told her yet?! '' Link yelled. '' How am I supposed to confess to her if I know she thinks that I am an idiot?!'' he continued. '' what do you mean?'' Pit asked. '' I heard her talk to Samus'' he muttered. '' Link I'm sorry..'' Marth said. '' just forget it'' Link said before leaving the room.

**Misslittle55: why am I always making Link suffer? I'm a bad person. Oh and to make sure nobody thinks this: Pikachu doesn't has a crush on Samus! He just gave her a compliment, like friends would do. I hope you all liked it! next chapter is up soon.**

**Crazy Hand: See you next time!**

**Misslittle55: how are you still alive?**

**Crazy Hand: uh… BROTHER! * starts running***


	14. Vacation?

**Misslitte55: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! It is the last week of vacation and my family decided to visit some towns and stuff like that, so I only could write in the evening, but I got Fire Emblem Awakening ( I LOVE IT) so I also didn't write in the evening, sorry! **

**Crazy Hand: because of this, she was too busy to remember me, so I am still alive :D.**

**Misslittle55: Yes! Wait what? **

**Crazy Hand: Misslittle55 wants to thank HeroAlexa249, OrangeStreakedStar and Guest for reviewing.  
Guest: There is a reason that this is called a fanfic, in Misslittle55's story Ness and Lucas do know each other, because of this are Link and Zelda from melee and brawl the same reincarnation.  
Guest: this is a different Jigglypuff.  
Guest: it was my mistake from Amy, and thank you I will change it right away.**

**Misslittle55: read, enjoy and review!**

It was around Lunch time, most of the Smashers were in the cafeteria.

'' so.. what are we eating?'' Samus asked when she sat down at the table. '' hey Samus! Glad you're joining today! We are eating chicken'' Marth said. '' really? '' Ike smiled, he loved chicken. '' yes really'' Marth answered. '' I didn't know you and Pikachu were friends'' Pit said, looking at the Pokémon who just jumped on the table. '' yeah.. me neither'' Samus answered, leaving Pit a bit confused. '' hey! Chicken is coming!'' Ike exclaimed, pointing at Zelda who used her magic to give every Smasher their plate. immediately when Ike got his plate he started eating. '' uh… Hungry?'' Samus asked. Ike just nodded. '' how are you going to eat?'' Marth asked, noticing Samus still wore her power suit. '' oh.. I'm not hungry'' Samus responded. Pit raised his eyebrow. '' you didn't eat breakfast, and you're still not hungry?'' he asked. Samus tried to think about something when Zelda saved her. '' Samus and I got some food about a hour ago.'' She said when she sat down. '' yeah'' Samus said, happy that Zelda helped her. '' how is it? Zelda doesn't always help with cooking you know!'' Peach chirped when she sat down. '' it'… delici…s!'' Ike said with a full mouth, Marth looked disgusted. '' where are your manners?!'' he exclaimed. Ike shrugged. '' eeh.. okay..'' Peach said, also looking a bit disgusted. Samus rolled her eyes, although no one could see. '' you guys really are typical royalties, Ike doesn't have to use manners if he don't want to you know' 'she said.' than… you Sa..s'' Ike mumbled, accidently spitting a piece of food on Marth's face. '' GODDAMNIT IKE!'' he yelled. Pit and Samus couldn't stop their laughing, even Zelda chuckled a bit. '' uhm.. why is Link sitting with Snake, Fox and Falco?'' Peach asked. '' oh… uuh.. well..'' pit said. '' someone couldn't shut his mouth and he made Link angry'' Ike said, glaring at Marth, who was giving a bad pokerface. Before Peach could ask something Crazy hand stormed into the cafeteria. '' I won! I won!'' he cheered happily while doing the weirdest dance a hand could do. Master Hand appeared. '' what the hell?! I could hear you in the office! What did you won?!'' he asked irritated. '' I won a Radio competition! We can go with all the Smashers to a Resort for 3 days!'' Crazy Hand jumped happily. '' what?! Crazy Hand why did you even compete?! The Smashers have to train! Your party is enough!'' Master Hand yelled before levitating ( it's a hand) out of the room. '' uh.. don't worry! Crazy will fix this!'' Crazy Hand told the Smashers before following his brother. There was a lot of yelling outside the cafeteria for a couple minutes. Crazy Hand opened the door to the cafeteria: '' Pack your things! We are leaving in the morning!'' he said happily. Some Smashers cheered, others groaned. '' I am to busy with training to defeat that stupid plumber! Is this really necessary!'' Bowser exclaimed. Some nodded in agreement. '' oh don't complain! It could be fun to have a little vacation right?'' King Dedede responded. the two kings started to argue, the other Smashers lost interest and slowly left the cafeteria. '' well… it looks like we are having a little vacation'' Pit smiled. '' yeah.. well lunch was fun! But Zelda and I have to go'' Samus said. '' What are you..?'' Zelda got interrupted. '' see you guys later!'' Samus said quickly before pulling Zelda with her. '' Zelda wait!'' Peach said, stopping the two. '' I forgot to tell, we are having a girls night tonight! At 8 in my room, you have to come!'' Peach said. '' oh.. uhm, I will think about it.'' Zelda said. '' think about it?! Zelda the last time was in Melee! And we all have boy problems so it is necessary.'' Peach said, putting her hands on her hips. '' we all have boy problems? Since when?'' Zelda asked a bit irritated. '' Jigglypuff had a fight with Meta Knight, I have a stupid drunken plumber, Nana is mad at Popo and you still didn't confess to Link!'' Peach said loudly, having the remaining Smashers in the cafeteria fell silent. '' how many times do I have to tell you tha… you know what never mind, I will see you at 8.'' Zelda sighed and walked out off the cafeteria with Samus.

'' hey guys! I got the chili dogs!'' Sonic said, giving Captain Falcon and Ganondorf a chili dog. '' I asked for a pizza slice..'' Captain Falcon said. '' well.. there was only chicken in the cafeteria so I ran to the mall and got us some chili dogs!'' Sonic exclaimed. '' they sell chili dogs at the pizzeria..'' the captain said. '' yeah I know that! How do you think I got them?'' Sonic asked. The captain facepalmed. '' are you done? I want to enter this maze today.'' Ganondorf said bored, the three of them stood at the entrance. '' oh yeah sure.'' Falcon said. '' wait! I forgot to tell, when I was at the cafeteria I heard something about Crazy Hand winning a competition, we are leaving tomorrow to a resort! '' Sonic exclaimed. '' no no no! not again, when I was a child the Gerudo woman forced me to go to the Zora's domain to spend a day at a resort, it was awful'' Ganondorf complained. '' uh.. weren't the Gerudo thieves?'' Falcon asked. '' of course, how do you think we paid the Resort?'' Ganondorf said. '' are we going to enter or what?!'' Sonic asked. '' Lead the way'' Falcon responded.

Wolf entered his room: '' you two have a problem, we are going on a 3 day vacation tomorrow morning.'' He said to the two kids. '' what?! How are we supposed to hide?'' Popo exclaimed. '' how are we going?'' Toon Link asked. '' all the Smashers are going in a bus, so hiding is impossible'' Wolf answered. '' damn..'' Popo said. '' you cursed! Nana forbid you to do that!'' Toon Link exclaimed. '' Nana isn't here!'' Popo responded. '' both of you shut it! what are you going to do tomorrow?'' Wolf asked irritated. '' don't know'' the kids said in unison. '' I-a have-a idea'' Wario, who apparently was hiding in a closet, said while walking out. '' uhm.. why were you in my closet?'' Wolf asked. '' oh-a you have-a things there-a, a lot-a of things.'' Wario gave a creepy smile. Wolf looked a bit confused at the plumber. '' what is your idea?'' Toon Link asked. '' well-a you can't-a go IN the bus-a..'' the plumber said. '' what does he mean by IN the bus?'' Falco asked. '' more important, what did he in Wolf's closet?'' Fox asked. '' you idiotic beasts! I didn't heard what he said after that because of you two!'' Snake said angry. '' sorry..'' the two Star Fox members said in unison. After a short silence Snake sighed: '' they're talking about garlic again, I have to go.'' He said while lifting the box. '' where are you going?'' Falco asked. '' none of your business'' snake said while walking away. '' weird..'' Falco said. '' no really, what the hell did Wario do in wolf's closet?'' Fox asked.

'' stupid Koopa king'' King Dedede muttered while sitting on a bench with Meta Knight and Kirby. '' tell me about it.'' Lucario said before sitting down. '' poyo?'' Kirby asked. '' he is asking you why you are sitting with us.'' Meta Knight translated. '' oh.. I am really bored and Red said you were fun to be with, I can go if it is a problem.'' Lucario answered. Kirby shook his head. '' we would love some company'' King Dedede said. Lucario smiled and nodded. '' what about more company?'' Red asked while sitting down. Kirby smiled happily. King Dedede was still mumbling about Bowser. '' hey, King Dedede Bowser is just a… um… let's say weird turtle'' Red said. '' he is also stupid, he still thinks I replaced mewtwo!'' Lucario exclaimed. '' really? Didn't he said that on the first day?'' Meta Knight asked. Lucario nodded. '' well.. that sucks..'' Meta Knight said. '' it also sucks that he captured one of my waddle dees! I hope that poor guy is okay..'' King Dedede said. '' why aren't we getting him back?'' Red asked. '' we tried, but we don't know where Bowser is.'' Meta Knight said. '' Waddle Dee is in Bowser's room, Bowser is… I have to go'' Lucario said before running away and climbing in a tree. '' wha…'' Red got interrupted by a loud growl. '' LUCARIOOO!'' Bowser yelled.

'' so… we still don't know how they are going tomorrow?'' Ness said irritated. '' you don't have the right to complain, you were playing flappy bird on your phone!'' Olimar said angrily. '' please don't start to argue..'' Lucas said shyly. '' sorry Lucas, I lost my temper for a second.'' Olimar apologized. Lucas nodded. '' where is Nana?'' he asked. '' she said she wanted some girl time, I think she misses Popo a lot, it may be good for her to say it to someone, and I know she won't tell us those kind of stuff'' Olimar said. Lucas nodded. '' why won't she tell us? We are her friends!'' Ness exclaimed. Olimar rolled his eyes. '' you were hiding in a fridge asking for a bottle to pee in! do you think she wants to talk to a peeing fridgeboy?'' Olimar said. Ness ignored the astronaut and continued playing flappy bird. '' well.. Wolf won't let us in his room, so we could just train a bit and start packing out things for tomorrow. '' Olimar said. Lucas nodded.

'' why did we had to leave?'' Zelda asked when Samus pushed her in their room. Samus locked the door '' because we are going to a resort for three days! You know what that means? I can't wear my power suit 24/7, people will figure that something is wrong!'' Samus exclaimed angry. Pikachu jumped scared of her shoulder, jumping on Zelda's lap. '' calm down! You scared Pikachu, and maybe you shouldn't hide your gender.'' Zelda responded while petting the pokémon. '' you also were a boy for seven years!'' Samus yelled. '' I had to hide for a king that wanted my head on a stick! What's your excuse?'' Zelda snapped back. '' sorry, I just don't want them to know what I really am okay?'' Samus said. Zelda sighed. '' why? Sure some idiots like Captain Falcon will try to hit on you, but not everybody is like that.'' Zelda said. '' it's complicated, why did you agree on girls night? I thought you said you hated it'' Samus changed the subject. '' I do, but I will be there for Nana and Jigglypuff, besides Peach wants a love potion right?'' Zelda said. '' you're really giving her one?'' Samus said shocked. '' of course not, but she won't know that.'' Zelda smirked.

'' which way?'' Captain Falcon asked. '' I will go right and see what's there, wait here!'' Sonic said before running away. Ganondorf chuckled, summoning magic. Captain Falcon looked confused at the king until he heard Sonic scream. '' HELP! I am being attacked by chili dogs!'' He screamed. Ganondorf started to laugh. Captain Falcon, who understood what had happened, chuckled. the two continued with summoning creatures to attack the hedgehog, after a while they both hit the wall. '' What did you two do with my Sonic!'' A pink hedgehog yelled, she had a hammer in her hand. The two looked confused at the girl when Sonic ran out of the right entrance. '' Amy?'' he asked in confusion. '' sonic! Glad you're okay, those two are going to pay.'' She said angrily before knocking Captain Falcon unconscious. She was about to hit Ganondorf when he teleported away. Sonic still looked confused. '' what are you doing here?'' he asked. '' saving you of course!'' she smiled. '' are you hurt?'' she continued. '' no.. '' he said confused. '' Amy! Damn come here! I don't want to get in trouble!'' Shadow said after he entered the maze. '' oh right!'' Amy said while running off with Shadow, leaving the blue hedgehog in confusion.

**Crazy Hand: hehe, I'm still alive ^.^.**

**Misslittle55: oh yeah, you are supposed to be death, before I kill him I will explain some things: the Resort vacation thing wasn't planned, I just lost inspiration so I made something up. Hope you will like it though. I will update ASAP. I just got my new schedule for school and I don't have a lot free time, so I will try to update at least every week, I will continue this story no matter what. Thanks for reading and see you next time. **

**Crazy Hand: I had to shut my mouth… BROTHER HELP MISSLITTLE IS GOING TO KILL ME! * runs away***


	15. Arriving at the Resort

**Misslittle55: I'm so sorry! School kept me busy and I hadn't enough free time. I'm so sorry and I want to thank everyone who is still reading the story.**

**Ancient Minister:** **Misslittle55 wants to thank HeroAlexa249 and OrangeStreakedStar for reviewing. And she wants to thank DarkStar365 for following the story and Blacktear97 for following and favoring not only the story but also herself.**

**Misslittle55: Crazy, I know you're in the Ancient Minister costume.**

**Ancient Minister: I'm not**

**Misslittle55: *sigh* here is the next chapter, it's not my favorite chapter, also the writing off this chapter was kinda hard because I have a lot of ideas for AFTER the party, and I don't want to rush to the actual party so I am kinda stuck. This is also the reason that the party will be soon, are you guys exited? I am.**

**Read, enjoy and review!  
**

At 12 a.m. the Smashers arrived dizzy at the Resort, Crazy Hand drove them there and well… there might have been some accidents.

'' I have to puke..'' Ike said before he vomited all over Marth's shoes. Marth stared disbelieved at his shoes. '' well… that's disturbing..'' Samus said. '' oh.. sorry…'' Ike said. '' it's… okay..'' Marth tried to say. '' uuh… so when do we get our room keys?'' Pit asked. '' Crazy hand will hand them over in about an hour.'' Link answered. '' I have to walk an hour with these…'' Marth said pointing at his shoes. '' Oh come on Marth, green/yellowish suits you!'' Peach exclaimed. Marth's sweat dropped. '' I can help if you want, but you have to take them off.'' Zelda said. '' Oh don't worry about that'' Marth answered. '' can we explore the Resort!? Please?'' Pit said. '' uhm…'' Ike answered. '' we will catch up with you later, go ahead.'' Zelda answered. '' Thank you!'' Pit said before running off. The others sighed and followed him. '' Bowser you will look after my luggage right?'' Peach asked the Koopa King. '' uhm.. sure.'' Bowser blushed. Peach smiled and followed the others. '' she really takes advantage of his crush..'' Marth commented. '' What did you expect from her?'' Zelda laughed.

'' Popo! You know how dangerous it is to sit on a bus! Are you crazy!'' Nana yelled at her brother. She found him on top of the bus when she came out of it. Toon Link was nowhere to be seen. '' But you would've found me if I was inside the bus!'' Popo answered. '' like we didn't found you now'' Ness said, rolling his eyes. '' where's Toon?'' Olimar asked, slightly worried. '' well… he kinda fell off the bus…'' Popo said. '' WHAT?!'' his friends screamed. '' I tried to grab him but I got his hat instead..'' Popo said holding up a green hat. Nana smacked him. '' Idiot! '' she said. '' we have to find him, NOW'' Olimar exclaimed. Lucas nodded. '' who knows what happened to him..'' Ness said. '' okay.. so while you're looking for him I will look after our luggage!'' Popo said, getting another slap from his sister. '' you're going with us'' she said angry before pulling him away. Lucas walked up to King Dedede, Kirby and Meta Knight. '' could you please look after our luggage for a while? We will be back as soon as possible'' he asked shyly. '' of course!'' King Dedede said, the boy smiled and ran back to his friends.

'' I still want to know why Amy was at the maze'' Sonic complained. Ganondorf and Captain Falcon sighed. Sake rolled his eyes. '' you're stupid, I've seen the girl follow you like everywhere how come you didn't notice?'' He asked. '' wait, are you telling that she was following me?'' Snake nodded. Sonic was confused, 'Amy is stalking me?!' he thought. '' uhm.. so what are we going to do, we have an hour spare time.'' Captain Falcon said. '' we can scare little kids'' Ganondorf smirked. '' goodluck with that'' Snake said before walking away. '' where are you going?!'' Captain Falcon yelled at him, Snake ignored him. ' idiots' he thought.

'' so.. why are you still here? Popo have been found and Toon Link is nowhere near, could you please leave me alone?!'' Wolf said irritated at the pumbler. '' neh… I'm-a bored'' Wario responded while eating garlic.'' Wolf sighed and got up. '' if you're not leaving, I am'' he said. '' whee are-a you going?'' Wario asked. '' irritating Fox and Falco of course'' Wolf answered. '' I can-a help!'' Wario said. '' no offense but I don't need your help, why don't you go irritate Mario or something?'' Wolf said. '' we can-a do both right?'' Wario said. Wolf raised an eyebrow. '' why do you want to spend time with me?'' he asked the plumber. '' Waluigi isn't here and I have no friends'' Wario answered. '' that's not my problem'' Wolf said before walking away, after some steps he found it odd that Wario didn't respond, he turned around to see Wario sadly looking at the ground. Wolf sighed '' let's go''

'' Pika Pi!'' Pikachu said pointing at a huge swimming pool. '' this is AWESOME!'' Pit exclaimed. '' it is very cool'' Ike agreed. '' I knew it was smart to bring my swimsuit!'' Peach said happily. '' Peach in a swimsuit? I'm sure everyone likes to see that!'' Marth said while walking to the group with Zelda. '' Marth you perverd!'' Peach exclaimed giving the prince a smack on his cheek. '' so how was the little adventure?'' Zelda asked. '' it was amazing, this place has everything!'' Pit exclaimed. '' he actually isn't overreacting'' Ike said.

'' I GOT THE KEYS!'' Crazy Hand yelled. not long after he said this al the smashers were searching for their room. '' this is it'' Samus said while opening the door, Pikachu immediately jumped on a bed. ''he must be tired'' Zelda laughed. '' yeah I think so'' Samus said locking the door and taking her helmet off. '' finally fresh air'' she said. Zelda rolled her eyes. '' how are you going to survive these three days? '' she asked. '' I really don't know'' Samus sighed, letting her fall on the bed. Zelda sighed '' get up'' she said to the bounty hunter. '' why?'' Samus complained while getting up. '' close your eyes'' the princess said. '' what? Are you going to kiss me?'' Samus jokingly asked. '' just do it already!'' Zelda said irritated. Samus closed her eyes. '' this is going to feel a little uncomfortable'' Zelda said. Samus could feel magic surrounding her. '' done!'' Zelda said. Samus opened her eyes and looked shocked into a mirror. '' what the hell did you do to me?!'' she asked. '' helping you out, you will change back after three days'' the princess answered. Samus looked at herself, or should I say himself. '' wait… you're telling me that all this time you could do this but never did?'' she asked her roommate. '' yes, and I didn't do it because you shouldn't hide your gender, and this is the first and last time I will help you out.'' Zelda said sternly. '' yeah yeah sure'' Samus rolled her eyes. there was a knock on the door '' Zelda, Samus? Everyone is in the swimming pool right now, they asked me to pick you two up'' Red said. '' ready?'' Zelda asked. Samus smirked. '' oh I am ready''

Almost all of the smashers were playing dodge ball, it was a bit weird because they were playing it in the water but they had a lot of fun. '' You're to slow!'' Sonic laughed while hitting Mario with the ball. '' mama mia!'' the plumber complained while climbing out of the pool. The Smashers were divided into two teams, whenever someone was hit they had to get out off the pool and wait for the next round. '' we won'' Snake laughed after hitting Captain Falcon. '' new teams?'' Peach asked, she had been the first out and was more than ready to play again. '' shouldn't we wait for Zelda and Samus?'' Falco asked. '' they said they would come'' Red said. '' there they are!'' King Dedede said, pointing at two approaching figures. '' Is that.. Samus?!'' Ike asked in shock. '' Donkey never expected Samus to be attractive'' Donkey Kong commented. '' no wonder Zelda doesn't mind to share a room with him'' Ganondorf smirked. Pit could hear Link groan. '' you ok?'' Marth asked. '' I'm perfectly fine'' Link snapped. When the two finally arrived Peach ran to the bounty hunter. '' Samus! We're playing dodge bal! come on!'' she said pulling him with her. '' did she even noticed me?'' Zelda asked to her friend. Samus just laughed. '' where is Pikachu?'' Jigglypuff asked. '' sleeping he was really tired.'' Zelda said. '' I am going to be on Samus' team!'' Peach exclaimed, clinging at his arm. Mario sighed, receiving a comforting hand on his shoulder from Luigi. '' so… why don't we let Zelda and Peach pick teams?'' King Dedede asked. Most of the Smashers nodded in agreement. '' I already chose!'' Peach exclaimed, still clinging at Samus' arm.

'' are you sure this is the place where he fell off?'' Olimar asked. Popo nodded. '' I hope he is okay.'' Nana sighed. '' why?'' Ness asked. '' Because he fell from a bus!'' Nana yelled. '' I didn't knew you were getting angry..'' Ness whispered. '' What?! You just asked the most stupid question that exist and you're surprised that I got angry?! '' Nana yelled. Lucas pulled at her arm. Begging her to stop screaming. Nana sighed. '' sorry.. I'm just worried'' She said. '' don't worry we're going to find him and he is going to be fine'' Olimar reassured her. The five continued to search for the hero, without success. '' what if pedobear **( I really hope everyone knows him**) kidnapped him?!'' Ness panicked. '' There is no such thing as pedobear!'' Olimar said. '' I'm hungry'' Popo complained. '' Too bad! This is your fault!'' Nana yelled at her brother. '' how come this is my fault?! '' Popo yelled back. '' You're not serious are you?!'' Nana responded. the two continued to argue. Lucas heard something in a near bush. He slowly walked over to it. '' Toon Link..?'' he asked. It was silence for a couple of minutes, then a bear jumped out of the bush. Lucas jumped up and ran back to his friends. '' Lucas? What's…. PEDOBEAR!'' Ness screamed when he saw the animal chasing his friend. He too started running away. Nana en Popo stopped yelling at each other and they both looked scared at the animal. '' Don't worry!'' Olimar said, pulling Pikmins out of the ground, but when the Pikmins saw the bear they started to run away. '' What do we do now..?'' Popo asked slowly. '' we… RUN!'' Olimar said. After an hour of running the group stopped. '' I.. Think we… we lost him..'' Ness said out of breath. '' I guess you're right..'' Olimar said. '' where are we?'' Popo asked. '' I would like to know..'' Nana answered. '' What?! We are lost?! We are going to starve to death or eaten by wild animals?!'' Ness panicked. '' don't say that! We are just walking back from where we came from.'' Olimar said. The kids nodded and started walking. They walked, and walked, and walked. '' We are walking for hours! We are lost!'' Popo complained. '' Are you sure we are walking in the right direction?'' Nana asked. '' well… not really'' Olimar sighed. '' oh god, we are going to starve to death..'' Ness said. The group fell silent when there again was a noise from the bushes. '' uhm… I think pedobear is back..'' Popo whispered. '' just stand still…'' Olimar whispered. Slowly a figure came out of the bushes and collapsed in front of them. '' Toon Link!'' the kids exclaimed, helping their friend up. He was in a bad shape. '' guys…?'' the boy whispered before falling out of consciousness. '' we need to find help'' Nana said. '' and quick!'' Popo added. '' well… there's a problem, where are we going to find help?!'' Ness exclaimed.

After the game most of the smashers were just relaxing in the pool. '' where are the kids?'' Zelda asked. '' finding Toon Link or something like that, they should be fine'' King Dedede answered. '' can somebody please help?'' Samus asked, pointing at the princess who still held his arm. '' Peach enough.. let him breath!'' Jigglypuff commented. Peach grunted and obeyed. '' thank you'' Samus said. '' so, I was wondering whom are you all inviting to the party?'' Fox asked. The smashers continued a conversation about the party. Link was not paying attention, being in his thoughts. Zelda sighed. ' if I only knew what is bothering him..' she thought. '' _I thought you had the triforce of wisdom'' _a voice said. _'' I am NOT reading his mind, he deserves privacy you know'' _ Zelda answered. ''_ are you implying that you need privacy too? Well excuse me princess, I am really bored at the moment and reading your mind is amusing'' _Zelda sighed and felt the presence leave her mind.

**Misslittle55: and? Did you like it? I hope you guys did, also just a little thing I wanted to say: WHY BOWSER JUNIOR DAMNIT! That stupid leak ruined the hype for the whole game. And Shulk? He is confirmed so.. yeah, he is quite the character. I don't play Xenoblade so I'm not sure what to think from him…**

**Ancient Minister: you're just disappointed that Impa didn't make the cut.**

**Misslittle55: She can be unlockable! Oh who am I kidding, I really wanted her to be in and that stupid trophy quiz theory gave me more hope.**

**Ancient Minister: make sure to leave a review and we will see you next time!**


	16. Problem?

**Misslittle55: hello peeps! I am back with a slightly shorter chapter than usual, but will it help to say that the next chapter is going to be longer than usual? **

**Ancient Minister: Misslittle55 wants to thank HeroAlexa249, Iddis and OrangeStreakedStar for reviewing. Also she wants to thank RedSunMun for following and favoring and Iddis for following.**

**Misslittle55: you can take off the suit, I'm not killing you anymore.**

**Crazy Hand * takes off the costume*: really?**

**Misslittle55: I will think about it, now on with the story.**

''I am hungry..'' Popo complained. '' Can you shut up already?!'' Nana yelled at him. The group was walking for hours, carrying a still unconscious Toon Link. '' could we get some sle..'' Ness collapsed on the ground, fast asleep. '' I suggest we can have a quick rest.'' Olimar suggested. Immediately Popo slept. Nana sighed. '' idiot..'' she whispered. '' I think you two also have to go sleep.'' Olimar said. Lucas looked concerned at him. '' don't worry, I will keep watch'' he said. '' you don't need sleep?'' Nana asked, raising her eyebrow. '' go to sleep'' Lucas said in almost a whisper. Olimar looked thankfully at the children. '' If you want to go to sleep just wake me ok?'' he says before falling asleep. Lucas looked at Nana. '' what? Do you think I'm going to sleep? Don't think so, I'm keeping you company.'' She said. Lucas sighed and smiled.

The smashers were still hanging out at the pool, talking, drinking ( most off the villains were drunk) and just having fun. Well most of them. '' Link?'' Zelda asked. '' huh..?'' Link said a bit surprised, not seeing her come up to him. '' what's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately'' she asked. Link didn't answer. _'Read his mind'_ Zelda ignored it and looked worried at the hero. '' link..'' she whispered, touching his arm. Link looked at her, he saw her worried face. '' I'm fine, don't worry about it…'' he stopped talking, knowing it would give more questions, but ended up saying it. '' ..princess'' this surprised the bearer of wisdom. '' princess? Link what's wrong?'' she asked. '' just stop.'' He said. '' stop with what?'' '' with acting like you care!'' the whole room became silent, Marth and Pit shared a look. Zelda had taken a step back. '' what are you talking about?'' Zelda asked. '' like you don't kno..'' '' No I don't!'' for a couple minutes no one talked, Link avoided the angry look Zelda gave him, and the smashers didn't dare to speak up at the moment. '' just forget it..'' Link said while walking away. Zelda rolled her eyes '' sure, we will forget it, you like pushing everyone away who wants to help you. Fine, I won't try anymore, hope you will enjoy living in misery.'' She snapped. Link continued walking, ignoring the princess. this made Zelda sigh and teleport away.

'' hey Lucas, can you stay here? I want to check something out, I will be back in 10 minutes'' Nana said, Lucas nodded and Nana ran off, a couple of minutes later she ran back. '' Wake up!'' she yelled. Lucas gave her a confused look. '' I saw the Resort when I climbed up a tree, we are almost there!'' she said happily. She was right, after 15 minutes the group arrived at the Resort. '' YAY! Now we have to find someone quick.'' Ness said. '' I can do that'' Olimar said while pulling out Pikmins.

'' why didn't you ask Lucario for help?'' Meta Knight asked. Peach was binding Toon Link wounds and King Dedede and Kirby were preparing food for them. '' um.. we didn't thought about that..'' Olimar said. '' so we could have found him without getting lost?'' Popo asked angrily. Nana smacked him '' you have no right to complain!'' she yelled. Meta Knight rolled his eyes, ''it doesn't matter, you are here now and that's important'' Peach smiled. '' somebody ordered Pizza?'' King dedede asked. '' FOOD!'' Popo, Ness and Toon Link yelled. Nana looked irritated at her brother while Lucas and Olimar smiled.

The following days went by rather quickly, when the Smashers were back at the mansion it soon was just like a regular day, with some changes. For example, Zelda wasn't seen as often as usual, and Peach didn't stop flirting with Samus, who now was wearing her Power Suit again. Toon Link and Popo ran away right at the moment when they arrived at the mansion, Olimar, Ness, Lucas and Nana gave up on them and went back to their training routine. 

'' Pika Pii!'' Pikachu yelled, trying to wake Samus. She stirred. '' ugh.. Pikachu what do you want?'' she groaned. Pikachu pointed at his food bowl, Samus sighed and got up, pouring food in his bowl. '' He never left did he?'' Zelda asked. Samus laughed, petting the yellow mouse. '' nope, he likes it here, it isn't a problem right?'' she asked. '' not at all'' Zelda smiled while getting out of her bed. '' hey Zelda?'' Samus asked. '' mmh?'' Zelda responded while brushing her hair. '' well.. tomorrow is the party and I hoped that you could.. you know..'' Samus said. '' I'm not changing your gender again, it was a one time thing remember?'' Zelda responded. '' please? What do you expect me to do, come out there and say: 'yeah I was a girl all along, it was a spell that changed me back at the resort'?'' Samus said. '' you could say that.'' Zelda said dryly. Samus rolled her eyes and put on her powersuit. '' are you ready for breakfast or not?'' she asked the princess.

The villains said at a table, no one ever talked by breakfast, but Wolf was getting bored. '' so.. Bowser how is chasing Lucario going?'' he asked. '' well.. I don't know where he is at the moment, so not so good..'' Bowser said. '' that's-a because-a you're stupid.'' Wario commented. The two started to argue. '' shut up already, I'm trying to think.'' Ganondorf growled, silencing the two. '' thinking about what to wear tomorrow or not?'' Wolf smirked. '' shut up, yes I am thinking about what to wear, I have no idea what to do, she maybe won't even talk to me.'' Ganondorf sighed. '' I'm sure she will, just don't make her mad like those two'' Bowser said, pointing at Mario and Link. '' well, actually she is mad at me'' Ganondorf said. '' why-a are-a you inviting her-a then?'' Wario asked. '' because big old Ganondorf has a crush on her'' Wolf smirked. '' weren't you helping two brats with hiding or something?'' Ganondorf snapped. '' well, They ran off couple of days ago and I haven't seen them since, so no I am fine'' Wolf smiled. Making Ganondorf growl.

'' Jigglypuff?'' Meta Knight asked, he was in the auditorium, Nana told him that the Pokémon was most likely there. Jigglypuff turned around. '' what do you want?'' she snapped. '' I want to apologize for my stupid behavior.'' Meta Knight said. '' why don't you apologize to 'your friends' '' she said. Meta Knight looked confused, having no idea what she was talking about, he decided to shrug it off. '' I got something for you'' He said. '' awh.. how sweet of you'' Jigglypuff said sarcastically. Meta Knight sighed and put the present on a table. '' open it'' he said. '' how about no?'' she snapped. Meta Knight rolled his eyes. '' hey, I know I was horrible but now I want to make up to you and you're being impossible! Open it.'' he said irritated '' fine'' Jigglypuff said, opening the package. Revealing a microphone. '' what is the meaning of this?'' she asked. '' sing'' Meta Knight answered. Jigglypuff looked confused. '' you're going to wake up in a bad alley you know that right?'' She asked. Meta Knight nodded. '' fine then'' Jigglypuff started to sing, to her surprise Meta Knight didn't fell asleep. When she was done she looked confused. '' why are you still awake?!'' she yelled. '' it was beautifull'' Meta Knight said, ignoring her. Jigglypuff looked bewildered. '' what is happening!'' she yelled. '' I put one of Zelda's potions on the microphone, nobody will fall asleep if you're using it now.'' Meta Knight said. '' why are you giving this to me?'' Jigglypuff asked suspicious. Meta Knight hesitated '' that's what friends do..''

It was night, and the smashers were all sleeping. Samus woke up, mentally groaning because she was thirsty. She slowly came out of her bed, making sure that she doesn't wake up Zelda and Pikachu. She left the room and walked to the kitchen. After drinking something she went back to her room, on the way she stopped, seeing a suspicious box in the corner. She slowly walks up to is and kicked it. when she knew for sure that nobody was hiding in it she continued walking to her room. but when she was around the corner she bumped into someone, falling on the ground. '' ugh.. Snake watch your step.'' She said. '' Oh sorry! I didn't saw you…'' he looked down confused, withdrawing his hand who he wanted to use for helping the person up. '' .. Miss..?'' It was then that realization hit Samus, her eyes widened. Immediately she pushed Snake out of the way and fled the scene, entering her room and locking the door behind her. Zelda stirred '' .. Samus…? '' she asked tiredly. '' I got a problem'' Samus said. '' Pikachu?''

**Misslittle55: ok, before OrangeStreakedStar is going to kill me for this, I'M SORRY. It wasn't planned ( the whole story isn't.. except for the party.) and it just came up to me and I wrote it. I know you will hate me for this but don't worry I promise it will get better.**

**Crazy Hand: you do like to make Link feel terrible you know…**

**Misslittle55: and he will feel better…. Eventually**

**Crazy Hand: right, don't forget to Review, and we will see you next time. **


	17. visitors

**Misslittle55: I'm back! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Crazy Hand: Misslittle55 wants to thank HeroAlexa249, Guest, Iddis and OrangeStreakedStar for reviewing. she also wants to thank Iddis for following.**

**Misslittle55: Guest: I tried it this chapter, tell me what you think about it! and I don't know anything to do with G&W but I will try to come up with something, he makes a little appearance ( very little) in this chapter, and that has to help me for future chapters.  
**

**Read enjoy and Review!**

Nana woke up by a chirpy singing voice. '' Ugh Peach.. I want to.. sleep…'' she said tiredly.  
Peach looked shocked '' Sleep?! The party will begin in 3 hours!'' she said.  
'' then wake me up in 3 hours!'' Nana said irritated.  
Peach pouted '' fine, but did you even try to put your dress on?''  
'' what dress?'' Nana asked curiously.  
'' you know, the dress I bought for you when you were seeking your brother.'' Peach said dryly.  
Nana jumped up '' really?!''  
Peach nodded and pointed at the girl her closet.  
Nana ran to her closet and opened it quickly '' Peach… this thing is hot pink…. Do I look like candy to you?!''  
'' it is a beautiful dress!'' Peach said.  
Nana collapsed on her bed '' sleep well'' She said before pulling her sheets over her head.  
Peach sighed and rolled her eyes '' Zelda said you wouldn't like it, look under your bed.''  
Nana grunted and obeyed, grabbing a box from under her bed, she looked questioning at the princess.  
'' just open it'' Peach said irritated.  
Nana slowly opened the box, revealing a dress much like her pink parka. '' this looks awesome!'' Nana said happily.  
Peach groaned '' thank Zelda'' she said irritated before disappearing in her big closet.

'' Snake are you really feeling well?'' Captain Falcon asked.  
'' I am perfectly fine! I swear I saw a girl last night running in their room!'' the spy said.  
'' mmh.. I wonder who it was… a GIRL walking into ZELDA'S room.. gosh who could it be..'' Captain Falcon said sarcastically.  
'' It wasn't Zelda, she was blond and taller than her.'' Snake commented.  
'' it was dark, how could you know for sure? And Zelda transforms into Sheik, a BLONDE person.'' Captain Falcon said.  
'' I know I saw her transforming, but how can you explain that the girl ran away randomly?'' Snake said.  
'' She saw you''  
Snake rolled his eyes '' well thank you.''  
'' why were you even awake?'' the Captain asked.  
'' none of your business'' Snake said dryly.  
'' you're weird, you're always doing secret things and walking away randomly and stuff like that, what are you doing?'' Captain Falcon said curious and irritated at the same time.  
'' Nothing that you have to know, and if you don't believe me I will seek evidence, there WAS a girl last night and it WASN'T Zelda.'' He said.  
'' sure, I would love to see your evidence''

'' when are they coming again?'' Falco asked his friend.  
'' they can arrive every moment..'' Fox said.  
'' there they are!'' Falco exclaimed, pointing at a arwing.''  
not long after the arwing landed and two familiar figures walked out. '' so this is the famous smash mansion? I'm too good for this anyway'' Krystal said looking around.  
'' Guys I missed you two!'' Slippy ran up to the two Star fox members.  
'' we missed you too old buddy.'' Fox said.  
Krystal walked up to the three '' nice to see you two alive.'' She smiled.  
'' we are always alive, about life… Fox has something to tell you!'' Falco smirked.  
Fox immediately started blushing, glaring daggers at his friend.  
'' yeah? What do I need to know?'' the vulpine asked.  
'' Fox will tell you everything! In the mean while I will show Slippy where to park the arwing, see you guys later!'' Falco said, grabbing the forg his arm and running inside the arwing.  
'' so…?'' Krystal asked, raising her eyebrow.  
'' uhm… well… we've known each other for a while and…'' Fox tried.  
Krystal started to laugh.. hard.. '' so he was right after all, you have a little crush on me don't you?''  
Fox became tomato red '' who told you?''  
'' Wolf did, who else?''  
'' you still talk to him?!'' Fox exclaimed.  
'' why wouldn't she?'' a familiar voice said, Leon and Wolf walked to the two star fox members. '' Nice to see you again Krystal.'' Wolf continued.  
'' you too Wolf, Powalski.'' Krystal nodded.  
'' we have to do some things, I will see you later.'' Wolf said to her before walking off again. when they were out of sight Krystal turned to Fox again.  
'' don't look like that, oh and besides, I find it rather cute that you have a crush on me. Maybe… I return the feeling..'' Krystal said, slightly becoming red.  
'' Really?!'' Fox beamed.  
'' no I am just telling you it to make you feel better, of course I do you idiot.''

Pit was cleaning his room, waking up Link in the process.  
'' Pit… why are you up already?'' he asked.  
'' Lady Palutena said she was going to come early, and I don't want her to show a messy room.'' the angel said.  
'' Lady..who..?'' Link asked confused.  
Pit rolled his eyes '' I told you yesterday remember?''  
'' oh yeah.. the goddess right?'' Link asked.  
Pit nodded, putting the last part of clothing in his closet, right before a huge light filled the room, when the light died down there stood a young woman with long green hair, smiling at the angel.  
'' Hello Pit.'' Palutena said.  
'' Lady Palutena! How was your travel?'' Pit asked.  
'' Oh it was perfect, I haven't come to early have I?'' the goddess asked.  
'' not at all!'' Pit smiled.  
'' what just happened?'' Link asked, still dazed by the light.  
'' so this is the hero from Hyrule am I right? He doesn't look that courageous like I thought.'' Palutena commented.  
'' what?'' Link asked.  
'' He just woke up Lady Palutena.'' Pit said.  
'' Oh I see, Link right? I am Palutena.'' The goddess smiled.  
'' hello… I am Link, nice to meet you.'' Link said, still slightly confused.  
'' It is a pleasure to meet a hero like you, Pit are you going to show me around?''  
'' Of course!''

'' Red!'' a girl and a boy said in unison.  
'' guys! '' Red yelled, running at his two friends.  
'' I can't believe we are at the smash mansion! '' Leaf exclaimed.  
'' I can't believe you are a smasher, only top fighters are allowed in the tournament'' Blue said.  
'' explains much doesn't it?'' Red laughed. Blue only groaned.  
'' oh stop it you two! Red It's nice to see you again!'' Leaf said hugging her friend.  
Red returned the hug '' It's nice to see you guys too.''  
'' yeah don't get too cozy with each other I want to see the Mansion!'' Blue exclaimed.

'' Zelda is everything alright? Hey.. Zelda! Don't ignore me!'' Samus exclaimed.  
'' oh sorry.. What?'' Zelda said.  
'' what were you thinking about? You just kept staring at the wall!''  
'' it doesn't matter, what were you asking?'' Zelda asked.  
'' I asked if you know what to do when he starts asking questions'' the bounty hunter said.  
'' I know what to do'' Zelda said irritated. '' why am I helping you again?'' she asked.  
'' because you're my friend?'' Samus said.  
Zelda rolled her eyes _'I'm ready!'_ a voice boomed in her head. Zelda walked over the mirror and concentrated on her magic, the mirror was soon surrounded by magic.  
'' what are you doing?!'' Samus asked.  
Zelda ignored her. After a couple of minutes you could clearly see a person in the mirror. The person stepped out of the mirror and the magic stopped.  
Samus stood there, shocked. The woman, around the same age as her had orange hair and blue skin, wearing a dress that revealed much of it.  
'' come on! Give me a hug!'' she said. After the two princesses broke apart Zelda turned to Samus.  
'' this is Midna, you know, the person I invited.'' Zelda said.  
Samus gave a confused nod '' I figured.. I just expected her… er.. looking different.''  
'' I will take that as a compliment thank you, you are Samus right? The girl pretending to be a boy?'' Midna smirked.  
'' you told her that?!'' Samus said to Zelda.  
'' I didn't tell her anything, she just listens to some of my conversations!'' Zelda exclaimed.  
'' what?'' Samus asked confused.  
'' Not important, where can I find that depressive idiot?'' Midna asked.  
Zelda laughed '' we will see him at the cafeteria, where we will hear what the first activity will be.''  
'' god… if Crazy's party couldn't get more weird..'' Samus complained.

'' Lucas! Gosh I'm so happy to see you again! so many things happened while you were gone! you know that…'' the girl continued talking.  
Lucas only smiled, being happy to see his friend again. '' and after that the pie flew right in his face!'' Nana ended her story.  
'' is this your girlfriend?!'' Ness exclaimed, walking up to the two. Lucas became red while Nana looked weird at the boy. '' do you have a problem with that?'' she asked.  
'' well actually…'' Ness couldn't finish his sentence because another girl, who walked up to them elbowed him. '' stop teasing Lucas like that! I will send R.O.B. to you if you continue.'' The brunette glared. The girl than turned to Lucas and Nana.  
'' Nana am I right? What a beautiful name, I can know that for sure. '' Nana smiled. '' her name is also Nana'' Lucas said shyly.  
'' Really! Awesome! You know….'' Nana started telling a story again. Ness rolled his eyes. ' I wonder who is getting pranked first..' he thought.

Game and Watch was sitting in his room with R.O.B., the two had a conversation about the party ( **it is in Beeps)  
**'' did you invite anyone?'' R.O.B. asked.  
'' no, you?'' G&W said.  
'' no.'' it was silent for a couple of minutes.  
'' why don't we go try to talk to people? We are always in our room'' G&W said.  
'' yeah.. we could try that'' The Robot answered.

'' dad?'' a little turtle-like creature asked.  
'' Junior!'' Bowser smiled picking up his son. '' tell me everything about home!'' the Koopa king said. The boy happily started telling stories.  
'' somebody is happy'' Rosalina smiled.  
'' of course he is, what do you think!'' Daisy exclaimed. '' I mean, I'm happy to see this plumber again!'' she said kissing Luigi on his nose, making him blush.  
Rosalina laughed and rolled her eyes.  
'' Awh! Look at Yoshi and Birdo! They're so cute together!'' Peach exclaimed.  
'' they look SO cute'' a female voice said sarcastically. Immediately Peach's expression became irritated.  
'' nice to see you too, Pauline'' Daisy glared.  
'' It is so lovely to see you, especially you princess toadstool.'' Pauline smirked.  
'' Listen you..'' Peach got stopped by Rosalina '' don't let her get to you, you're above that remember?'' she said. Peach nodded and sighed.  
'' Donkey loves to see family!'' Donkey said.  
'' ya know, when I was your age I spend all my time with family.. good ol' times'' Cranky Kong commented.  
The door opened and a red plumber walked in immediately shocked.  
'' p..pa..pauline-a…'' Mario stuttered.  
'' Mario!'' Pauline pulled the plumber in a hug. Mario looked questionly at his brother, who gave a ' I have no idea' face.

'' so you're my replacement'' the purple Pokémon said.  
'' oh shut up! I'm glad that you're here.'' Lucario said.  
'' no problem, I spend some fun time in here and I would love to see my friends again.'' Mewtwo said.  
'' and I would love it if Bowser stopped chasing me.'' Lucario said. Mewtwo laughed.  
'' pichu?'' Pichu asked.  
'' oh right, I gave this little one a ride, your brother will be right here'' Mewtwo said. Pichu happily nodded.

'' Sonic! '' Tails said happily.  
'' hey! Long time no see, how is everything going?'' Sonic asked his best friend.  
'' Oh everything is going just fine, well… Amy disappeared two weeks ago, we have no idea where she could be'' Tails told him.  
'' funny you say that, because last week she suddenly was at the mansion and then she ran off with Shadow'' Sonic said.  
'' really? Weird.'' Tails commented, the two continued to talk.

'' Snake are you still here? Don't you have to go and seek for Mei Ling?'' Captain Falcon asked when he walked out of the bathroom.  
'' she isn't coming, she got ill.'' Snake said.  
'' oh.. sorry dude.. it doesn't matter we can hang out together right?'' the Captain said. Snake looked bored at him.  
'' Of course we can!'' he said sarcastically.

'' dude! Are you finally done? We need to go to the cafeteria and your girlfriend is not waiting the whole day you know'' Ike said irritated.  
'' Shiida isn't my girlfriend.. yet.. and I am done.''  
'' finally.. if you just cut your hair you won't have to spend hours in front of a mirror you know?''  
'' shut up Isaac'' Marth said, the two walked to the cafeteria.  
at 10 a.m. all the Smashers, Assists and visitors were in the cafeteria waiting for Crazy Hand to announce the first activity.  
'' there is the depressive idiot'' Samus said, nodding at Link who was talking with Pit and Palutena.  
'' he sure is, whish me luck.'' Midna smiled, but before she walked away Zelda grabbed her hand.  
'' tell him''  
'' tell him what?'' Midna asked.  
'' tell him what you wanted to say before you left'' Zelda said, releasing Midna's hand. Midna didn't spoke, she just turned and walked away.  
'' what was that about?'' Samus asked confused.  
'' it doesn't matter, why don't we go look how Marth and Shiida are doing?'' Zelda changed the subject.  
Link wasn't focusing on the conversation between Pit and Palutena, he was just staring at a wall.  
'' what are you thinking about?'' Midna asked.  
Link turned around to be frozen in shock.  
'' What? Say something! Am I so beautiful that you have no words left?'' Midna said smiling.

**Misslittle55: mmh.. what did Midna want to say? How was this chapter? I hope you all like it, leave a review with what you think about it, positive/negative it doesn't matter. See you all soon, and I'm HYPED for next Friday ( Hyrule Warriors and Smash demo) So I can't promise a new chapter up by then but I will try. See you later!**

**Crazy Hand: next up is the first activity!**


	18. First Activity

**Misslittle55: I'm back! Yes it is late I know, but I was busy with school and with Hyrule Warriors of course! ( awesome game, just don't play level after level, it will get quickly boring. The Story and cut scenes are amazingly done, love it) so I am back with the first activity! Hope you guys like it!**

**Crazy Hand: Misslittle55 wants to thank HeroAlexa249, Iddis and OrangeStreakedStar for reviewing. Also she wants to thank ColeBlacksmith for following the story and jrarulez for following and favoriting not only the story but Misslittle55 as author.**

**Read enjoy and review!**

* * *

'' It's my birthday!'' Crazy Hand yelled, silencing all the smashers and visitors. Master Hand sighed:  
'' We know, that's the reason we are all here, now can you just please tell us the first activity?'' he said irritated. Crazy Hand smiled:  
'' all the presents have to wait, first off we're going to a fair!'' the hand jumped happily.  
'' is he always like this?'' Bandana Dee asked his friends, the three of them nodded.  
'' yay! Now please go to the garden where the fair is taking place!'' Master Hand said sarcastically.  
'' I guess we are going then..'' Lynn commented.  
'' it can't get any worse right?'' Ike asked.  
'' you two are a bunch of pessimists, are they always like this?'' Shiida asked Marth.  
'' Lynn is, Ike only if he hadn't got his chicken'' Marth laughed.  
'' don't tell lies Marth, Lynn is only like that when you are around'' Samus said walking to the group with Zelda.  
'' oh you must be Samus and Zelda! Marth told me about you two.'' Shiida smiled.  
'' oh yeah? What did Martha tell about us?'' Samus said jokingly.  
'' are we going or not?'' Lynn and Ike said, more irritated than ever.

the green clad hero still looked shocked at the twilight princess.  
'' b..but how..'' he stuttered.  
'' really? That's the first thing you're going to say to me?'' the hero didn't hesitate and pulled her in a hug. Midna laughed.  
'' nice to see you again'' she smiled when they parted.  
'' you broke the mirror '' Link said. Midna sighed.  
'' I did.'' She said.  
'' how did you get here?'' Link asked.  
'' it took us a lot of magic and energy to make a temporally portal, but it worked'' she smiled.  
Link raised his eyebrow. '' us?''  
'' yes, Zelda and I, she is the one that invited me.'' Midna answered. Link didn't respond, instead he asked something that Midna hadn't expected.  
'' why did you broke the mirror?''

**( Monkey Language)  
**'' come on Dixie! Shoot the duck!'' Diddy was encouraging his cousin, but she missed the duck.  
'' awh.. you could hit that one!'' Diddy said.  
'' you try'' Dixie said giving him the gun.  
'' nah-a, I'm using my peanut shooter'' Diddy said before hitting the duck in the middle.  
'' wait a second, You're cheating!'' Dixie exclaimed.  
'' Am not'' the two monkeys began to argue.  
'' in my time I had respect for the whole family.'' Cranky Kong commented.  
'' Donkey knows dad, Donkey knows'' Donkey Kong sighed. Suddenly Cranky Kong jumped up:  
'' son.. Is that Pauline..'' he said in awe.  
'' Yes she is, it had been a long time hasn't it?'' Donkey Kong asked.  
'' I haven't seen her since the day that plumber took her away from me, man she got really pretty..''  
'' Donkey doesn't think th… dad?'' But the oldest member off the Kong family disappeared.

'' Omg look how cute!'' Nana said pointing at a cuddle toy off a cat.

'' Cute..? that thing is ugly as fu….fuzzy'' Ness changed his sentence after receiving a glare from Olimar. In the mean while the brunette tapped Lucas on his shoulder:  
'' try to win it for her'' she whispered.  
'' I can never get enough points..'' Lucas said shyly.  
'' yes you can! Just try!'' Nana pushed her friend to the stand.  
'' you wanna try?'' the man behind the stand asked, Lucas nodded shyly.

Bowser couldn't stop laughing '' did Lemmy really got stuck in the toilet?'' he laughed. Bowser Junior nodded happily.  
'' Yeah! And You should've seen Ludwig's face!'' the boy smiled.  
'' so things are pretty good back home aren't they?'' the Koopa King asked. Again his son nodded.  
'' yeah.. but we miss you, things aren't the same since you left..'' the boy said sadly. Bowser picked him up and placed him on his shoulders.  
'' Soon I will be back after I won the tournament okay? But now we're going to have some fun!''  
'' not yet, old friend.'' A voice said, Bowser turned around and his jaw fell down.  
'' MEWTWO?!''

'' So what are we going to do first? Water or flour bombing?'' (**Victorious anyone?) ** Popo asked.  
'' water balloons can be easily shot with my catapult.'' Toon Link said.  
'' catapult? That won't work, I have a cannon in the ship'' Tetra commented.  
'' you have a CANNON?!'' Popo exclaimed.  
'' yes, what did you think? I am a pirate.'' Tetra answered.  
'' I thought you were a princess'' Popo said, receiving a glare from Tetra.  
'' She doesn't like to be called a princess… or Zelda'' Toon Link said.  
'' really? Interesting…''  
'' get that grin off your face, we can use my cannon, if we find a good tree we can shoot from there.'' Tetra said.  
'' Good idea'' Toon link said.  
'' yes, go ahead _Princess Zelda'' _Popo smiled  
'' why..why did you say that!'' Toon Link exclaimed.  
'' I give you 5 seconds to run'' Tetra glared.

most off the Mario crew sat outside on a picnic table, it was a very …. Amusing conversation.  
'' remember the time when you saved me from Cranky? You were such a sweety'' Pauline smiled while pulling Mario's cheek. Mario just awkwardly nodded.  
'' remember the time he left you at a pizza restaurant? No? I clearly do'' Peach sarcastically smiled, receiving a glare from Pauline.  
'' mama mia..'' Luigi whispered,  
'' you want to sneak out and have some fun?'' Daisy whispered back. Luigi responded with a big smile and furious nodding. Not soon after they left the table without them noticing, except for Rosalina.  
'' I wish I could leave so easily, right Luma?'' She asked the little star she had sneaked with her, nobody had noticed it yet. Luma gave a tiny smile.  
'' P…p-pauline!'' Cranky Kong sat out of breath.  
'' Cranky!'' Pauline said shocked. '' I didn't expect you here'' she awkwardly smiled.  
'' Happy that I am here! You were the best girlfriend from ol' times!'' the ape smiled. Peach choked.  
'' GIRLFRIEND?!'' she exclaimed. The ape nodded.  
'' yeah! Until that stupid plumber came, he changed all that day, we both hated that so much…'' the old animal frowned, seeing Mario sitting.  
'' oh… so that's what happened there..'' Peach grinned.  
'' It's not like that! Really! Mario let me explain!'' Pauline said desperately after receiving a questioning look from the plumber.  
'' what are y'all talkin' about? Pauline aren't ya happy to see me?! It had been years!'' Cranky Kong said.  
'' Yes Pauline aren't you happy to see him?" Peach smiled, Rosalina tried not to laugh. Pauline glared at Princess Toadstool.  
'' come on! I'll show ya my family! '' Cranky smiled before picking the girl up.  
'' wha.. HEY Put me down! Mario!'' But Mario ignored her when Cranky took her away, he smiled at Peach.  
'' what? You still cheated on me'' she said before walking away, Rosalina face palmed.  
'' unbelievable '' she said.  
'' nah-a Hadn't expect-a anything different-a, I already have a plan'' Mario said.  
'' Really? Mind I if know too?'' Rosalina asked.

'' Amy calm down! We will find him soon'' Shadow said irritatedly.  
'' how! There are 36 smashers and almost as much visitors! And the Assists are here too!'' Amy exclaimed. Bumping into Knuckle Joe, who angry started to punch the pink hedgehog, who started dodging the punches.  
'' woa! Joe calm down! It was an accident'' Shadow said, calming down the assist. Knuckle Joe glared and walked away. Shadow glared at Amy.  
'' be more carefull! You should be happy it wasn't Jill and her drill dozer!'' he exclaimed.  
'' well sorry! Just help me find Sonic!'' she exclaimed.  
'' you found him… Amy what are you doing here?'' the two turned to see Sonic and Tails with their arms crossed.  
'' Sonic! I… I a…'' Amy looked begging at Shadow, who sighed.  
'' there was a little tournament between the assists, the winner was allowed to invite someone'' he said.  
'' and why didn't you invite Silver or Knuckles? I mean, you are better friend with them, heck you're even better friends with Blaze.'' Tails asked suspiciously.  
'' maybe he wanted to know me better? Does it matter?'' Amy said, pretending a smile.  
Tails and Sonic shared a look.  
'' yeah.. it doesn't matter at all, why don't we go take a run around the fair?'' Sonic asked.  
'' loser buys chili dogs?'' Shadow asked.  
'' loser buys chili dogs'' Sonic grinned.

'' It's so fluffy! Thank you Lucas!'' Nana said happily, holding the cuddle toy.  
Lucas looked thankfully at the other Nana **( this is getting frustrating..) **, who gave a wink. Ness rolled his eyes.  
'' yeah yeah.. cute cuddle toy, can we get some food?'' he asked hungry.  
'' Actually me and my Pikmins need some food too.'' Olimar agreed.  
'' I agree, and I have the feeling my Brother can do something any moment, so we might take some shelter..'' the Brunette said.  
'' I'm in if Lucas agrees'' Nana said, smiling at Lucas who nodded.

'' so how are things going in dream land?'' the penguin asked.  
'' normal, nothing happened really, I just spend my days napping or training'' Bandana Dee said.  
'' poyo?'' Kirby asked.  
'' yes I also spend my days eating '' Bandana Dee rolled his eyes.  
'' mind if I sit here?'' Jigglypuff asked.  
'' no not at all'' Meta Knight answered, receiving a smile from King Dedede.  
'' OMG that's a Jigglypuff!'' a girls voice said.  
not soon after Leaf stood next to jigglypuff staring in awe behind her ran two boys.  
'' didn't you already had a jigglypuff?'' Red asked.  
'' she HAD one, after two months the poor Pokémon ran away.'' Blue chuckled.  
'' that's your fault! You put clothes on him!'' Leaf yelled.  
'' he looked fabulous!'' Blue yelled back, red shook his head.  
'' sorry guys, but this are my friends.'' He told the four.  
'' oh don't worry about it'' King Dedede said.  
'' so.. jiglypuff, do you have a trainer?'' Leaf asked after she finished arguing.  
'' uhm.. not really'' Jigglypuff answered.  
'' do you want one?'' Leaf asked, Jigglypuff looked questionly at Red who shrugged.

Samus smiled at the two yellow mouses who were talking to each other.  
'' cute aren't they?'' Shiida said.  
'' huh.. oh yeah..'' Samus said a bit surprised. Shiida smiled. Then Marth came behind her and put a rose in her hand.  
'' awh.. Thank you!'' she smiled.  
'' I am going to puke…'' Ike said. Lynn rolled her eyes.  
'' oh come on! Don't act like you never loved someone!'' she said.  
'' I am not acting! I just never loved someone!''  
'' don't lie Isaac, I remember that you told me that Elincia..'' Marth began.  
'' Shut up!'' Ike quickly said silencing the prince. Everybody laughed.  
'' awh how cute!'' Lynn said grinning. Ike mumbled a 'shut up'  
'' why didn't you tell us?'' Samus asked.  
'' like you tell us everything, Samus Aran'' Samus turned to see Snake stand in front of her.  
'' is there a problem?'' Zelda asked.  
'' no not at all princess, except that I saw someone enter your room last night..'' the spy said, looking at Samus.

* * *

**Misslittle55: oeh… cliffhanger.**

**Crazy Hand: you call that a cliffhanger?**

**Misslittle55: whatever, I will most likely update next week, hope everyone liked this chapter and again sorry for this late update.**

**Crazy Hand: she wants you guys to think that she has a life, not that she spends her time searching Cosplay outfits or whatever.**

**Misslittle55: hey! I had to decide between cosplaying Robin from Fire emblem or a scout from Attack on Titan! It isn't easy you know! ( for anyone wondering, there is an event next year and I am cosplaying Robin! It will most likely suck because I have to sew it by myself..)**  
**sorry about this random AU, stay tuned!**


	19. a new gorilla and anger managements

**Misslittle55: hey guys! I am forcing me to write a chapter instead of kicking your butts in for fun mode :P if any of you are wondering, my name is Misslittle, but while fighting you will see Misslit..  
I love the game more than I had expected, it is amazingly done for a 3DS game, and I love playing with almost all the characters ( fuck you Pacman). If anyone out there wants my Friendcode just PM me.**

CrazyHand: Misslittle55 wants to thank OrangeStreakedStar, HeroAlexa249 and Flare Hedgehog for reviewing. Flare hedgehog and luckyseven67 for following and luckyseven67 for favoriting the story.

Misslittle55: Flare Hedgehog I forgot to say it immediately when you reviewed but thank you, glad you liked it. now on with the story:

**Read, enjoy and review!**

'' MEWTWO!'' the Koopa King yelled.  
'' hello Bowser, you're doing fine I see.'' The Pokémon responded.  
'' you too! But who invited you?'' Bowser asked.  
'' I did, so he can tell you that I didn't replace him!'' Lucario said frustrated.  
'' he is right, I gave up my spot in the tournament because I wanted some rest, Lucario went instead. Mewtwo said.  
'' o… well I hope you're getting your rest, it's great to see you again.'' Bowser smiled.  
'' I agree, it's great to see my friends again. talking about friends, have you seen Ganondorf around?'' Mewtwo asked.  
'' he is busy with finding his.. 'girlfriend' '' Bowser laughed.  
'' I thought she hated him'' Mewtwo said.  
'' she does, he asked Zelda to invite her.''  
'' Zelda… has Link finally got the courage to ask her out?''  
'' what do you think?'' Bowser laughed.  
'' you have to be kidding, he still didn't do it? man he is a coward.''  
'' hold on, Link has a crush on Zelda?'' Lucario asked.  
'' you really didn't notice that?'' Mewtwo asked with disbelief.  
'' well, _somebody_ what chasing me for the past two months.'' Lucario said looking at the King.  
'' hey! Have the guts to speak his name out.'' Bowser jr. defended his father.  
'' it's okay junior, I did chase him for two months.'' Bowser said. '' I promised him to have some fun, mind if we continue this conversation later today?'' he continued.  
'' go ahead, I have to ruin Ganondorf's chances with Nabooru.'' Mewtwo laughed.  
'' wait, you didn't apologize to me yet!'' Lucario said.  
'' why should I? he just confirmed that you went instead of him, so you still replaced him. I'm still gonna kill you for that.'' Bowser laughed before running with Bowser Jr. away. Mewtwo laughed.  
'' you have to be kidding me! '' Lucario said.

'' water bombing it is?'' Toon Link asked.  
'' yup, so who first?'' Popo said.  
'' hold on, it's _my_ cannon so I shoot'' Tetra said pushing the boy away.  
'' that's unfair!'' Popo yelled '' we prepared pranking weeks ago!'' he continued.  
'' life is unfair kid'' tetra smiled. '' so who first?''  
'' how about Peach!'' Toon Link said, pointing at the princess.  
'' dunno.. she looks angry..'' Popo said, he then grinned. '' my sister looks happy''  
'' she is gonna kill you'' Toon Link said.  
'' she already is angry with me'' Popo responded.  
'' and if you don't want to make her furious I shouldn't shoot her, how about Little Mac?'' Toon Link said.  
'' he scares the shit out of me, he never talks and is amazingly good in punching people in hospitals, no thank you.'' Popo responded.  
'' I have the perfect couple, those two animals at the popcorn stand.'' Tetra smiled.  
'' so that's Krystal'' Popo said.  
'' things are going well I see, too bad we're going to ruin it in 5..''  
''..4..''  
''..3..''  
'' ..2..''  
'' SHOOT!'' the three yelled in unison when the water balloon flew out off the canon, right on top of the two star fox members. Falco started laughing.  
'' I have no idea what just happened but that was amazing'' he laughed, receiving a punch from Fox. Krystal looked angry:  
'' who… did this..'' she said angry.  
'' those three did!'' Slippy jumped up, pointing at the three children.  
'' Run!'' Popo yelled before running away. Tetra kissed Toon Link on the cheek before winking and starting to run. Toon Link stared confused and red after the pirate when he heard someone preparing a gun, he turned around to see a angry vulpine coming his way, immediately he started running.

Midna tried to think of something, she didn't want to tell him the truth, the truth about why she broke the mirror.  
'' Light and darkness can't be together for long..'' she answered.  
'' Light can't exist without darkness, Darkness can't exist without light'' Link answered. Midna gulped:  
'' that..are some pretty wise words..''  
'' I know, Zelda told me.'' Link responded. Midna didn't respond, she had no idea what to do.  
'' Midna, tell me the truth'' Link said.  
'' I can't''  
'' why not''  
'' Because! Because..'' Midna stopped herself.  
'' because?'' Link asked.  
'' Because it's none of your business.'' She said.  
'' so you came to this realm only to tell me that it's none of my business? ''  
'' No! Link I came back because I missed you.'' Midna responded.  
'' you missed me? You left right after your curse was broken, you used me''  
'' I did, I used you, but that was before..'' Midna stopped herself again.  
'' before what?'' Link asked.  
'' I just can't tell you! Why don't you understand that!'' she yelled while her eyes got watery, she never was emotional like this. And Link noticed this, so he pulled her in a hug.  
'' sorry.. I..I want to tell you I just can't'' Midna said.  
'' it's okay, I'm sorry for acting like that. I really am happy that you came here today, you don't have to tell me anything, just be here for today okay?'' Midna nodded.

'' kids! This is Pauline!'' Cranky Kong yelled, putting the woman down.  
'' Damnit! Why did you do that! We broke up years ago!'' She yelled at the Monkey.  
'' I can't remember such a thing..'' Cranky said grinning, Pauline facepalmed frustrated.  
'' Grandpa that wasn't necessary.'' Dixie answered in monkey language. Cranky Kong just raised his shoulders. '' in the good ol'times nobody cheated on someone, or made someone cheat on someone.'' Cranky Kong smiled.  
'' hold on, you knew?!'' Pauline asked in shock.  
'' of course dad did, Donkey told him'' Donkey Kong said.  
'' This old man just wanted to learn someone a lesson.'' Diddy Kong smiled, talking in monkey language.  
'' you did this because you wanted me to learn something?! Cranky I can't believe you!'' Pauline yelled.  
" Pauline can understand us?'' Dixie asked schocked.  
'' she learned our language long ago, while dating Granddad'' Diddy responded.  
'' no no, I didn't just want to learn you a lesson, I really missed our time together.'' The monkey smiled.  
'' you think I want to hook up again after all this? No! '' Pauline angrily yelled.  
'' don't think so'' Peach smiled, pouring a bottle over Pauline's head.  
'' what… uh uh a ah!'' Pauline yelled.  
'' this was supposed to be a love potion… '' Peach said.  
'' it isn't..'' Donkey Kong said.  
'' Zelda didn't trust me… oh well, this is better, you want a banana Pauline?'' Peach smiled at the woman, now turned into a gorilla.  
'' no..no NO! this can't be happening!'' Pauline yelled.  
'' it just did, well have fun you all! I'm going to see what Daisy and Luigi are doing!"' Peach laughed while walking away.  
'' now.. we can let Donkey have a lill' brother!'' Cranky Kong smiled.  
'' HELP!''

'' the best Chili dogs are from someone else his money!'' Sonic laughed.  
'' I agree'' Shadow grinned.  
'' oh shut up already'' tails said.  
'' It isn't our fault that you're too slow'' Sonic said.  
'' you two had got two months of practice in professional training centers! It isn't faire!'' Tails said.  
'' if you were faster than me you would have been here'' Shadow said.  
'' if you were more original then Sonic you would have been a Smasher'' Tails responded.  
'' guys cut it off already! We are here to have some fun, not too make each other angry.'' Amy yelled.  
'' you're right, sorry'' Tails said.  
'' I'm sorry too, what are we going to do now?'' Shadow asked.  
'' mmh.. running contest?'' Sonic asked.  
'' again? really?'' Amy said.  
'' I'm in'' Tails smiled.  
'' So am I'' Shadow laughed.  
'' you guys are kidding right?'' Amy asked.  
'' first at the fountain wins, starting in three'' Sonic said. Amy sighed.  
'' GO!''

'' can I think about it?'' Jigglypuff asked.  
'' sure! Sure you can! Think all you want!'' Leaf responded.  
'' wow Leaf you are really desperate aren't you'' Blue chuckled.  
'' shut up! I at least didn't lose my Pokémon!'' she yelled back.  
'' you lost a Pokémon?'' Red asked in disbelief.  
'' I lost the Pokéball! But I found them back! I didn't saw Jigglypuff return to you!'' he yelled at Leaf. The two started arguing.  
'' are they always like this?'' Meta Knight asked.  
'' unfortunately, yes.'' Red sighed.  
'' cover your ears'' Jigglypuff said before starting to sing, Leaf and Blue both fell asleep.  
'' Much better'' she smiled.

'' entering our room?'' I don't think so'' Samus responded.  
'' I'm certain of it.'' Snake said glaring at the bounty huntress.  
'' If I may ask, who did you saw entering our room last night?'' Zelda asked.  
'' a blonde woman'' Snake said.  
'' oh I remember now, that must've been me, sorry about that.'' Zelda said.  
'' pardon me princess, but I don't think you have the right hair color for that'' Snake said.  
'' sheik does'' Samus said quickly.  
'' sheik isn't that tall'' Snake glared at Samus.  
'' it was dark, how could you now?'' Samus glared back, but you couldn't see that.  
'' I just know, what I don't know is why you always wear that suit of yours, mind if I do?'' he asked.  
'' um sorry to interrupt, but I was certain it was me, you must have been mistaken by my height.'' Zelda said.  
Snake restored his posture turning at the princess.  
'' oh okay, but may I ask why you were transformed into sheik?'' he asked.  
'' you have many questions, didn't your parents learn you too respect privacy?'' Samus asked.  
'' didn't your parents learn you to have manners?'' Snake retorded. Immediately after he got punched in his face. When he restored he had to dodge several punches.  
'' guys do something!'' Shiida yelled.  
'' that wouldn't be smart'' Marth said. Ike nodded.  
suddenly both Snake and Samus were blown away.  
'' knock it off!'' Sheik yelled, standing in the middle of them.  
'' you have problems!'' Snake yelled angrily. Samus was about to attack again but was stopped by Ike.  
'' my apologies Snake, are you alright?'' Sheik asked.  
'' no he isn't, he deserves more punches'' Samus said angrily. Sheik glared at her.  
'' I'm fine thank you'' Snake turned to Samus. '' you have many secrets Samus Aran, and I will get to your real identity.'' He said before walking away. 

**Crazy Hand: and a hooray for violent! and for me!**

Misslittle55: hope you liked this chapter, stay tuned and to many off you: have fun playing Smash!


End file.
